Ore no Tenshi
by Shammy chan
Summary: Esta historia la escribí mucho antes de "Un nuevo comienzo" y fue una de las primeras que hice. Después de muchos años, aquí les dejo "Wings of a tenshi" bajo otro nombre, correctamente editada. Espero la disfruten mucho y sigan leyendo las historias que seguiré publicando más adelante. Sesshoumaru necesita ayuda con urgencia y Kagome guarda un enorme secreto! (SesshxKag)
1. Prólogo

Kagome caminaba junto a sus compañeros en un día más de búsqueda de fragmentos de la shikon no tama.

Todo transcurría normalmente, pero no para ella, Kagome iba notablemente preocupada.

 _'Qué voy a hacer. Jii-chan me dijo que el efecto del hechizo de contención pronto acabará. Algún leve movimiento bastará para que mi energía se libere y no puedo permitir que mis amigos me vean así'_.

Ese era el pensamiento que rondaba por la cabeza de la joven mujer y no la dejaba en paz, mostrando en su rostro una intranquilidad casi palpable.

(1)

Inuyasha iba a su lado como de costumbre y podía percibir la tensión que irradiaba el pequeño y frágil ser de la onna que lo acompañaba.

 _'Qué le estará pasando, jamás la había visto así. Esta como apagada, muy preocupada'. 'Tengo que preguntarle que le sucede'._

"Kagome".

La muchacha giró instantáneamente al oír su nombre. "Sí?", respondió casi como un reflejo. Aunque sus ojos estuvieran enfocados en el rostro de su amigo, su mirada se veía distante y melancólica.

"Do shimashita ka?".

"Nandemonai Inuyasha, no te preocupes" fue lo único que le respondió antes de regresar a su estado de profunda reflexión.

Inuyasha estaba totalmente colérico. Como le enervaba cuando no le decía la verdad. Pero esta vez no le insistiría, no señor. No quería ser enviado al piso para tragar el acostumbrado polvo.

"Feh", exclamó, volteando su cabeza de manera infantil.

(2)

Así continuaron las cosas aproximadamente por una hora de camino, hasta que Kagome llegó a una decisión, que aunque fuera dolorosa para ella, sería lo mejor.

 _'Tengo que alejarme de ellos. No puedo permitir que me vean así'_.

Con todo el valor que en el momento poseía, cogió un poco de velocidad y se paró frente a sus amigos.

"Muchachos, quiero que me disculpen pero he decidido regresar a mi casa por unas semanas. Necesito actualizarme en mis estudios".

Entonces el houshi entró en escena. "Me parece buena idea Kagome-sama, además todos necesitamos un buen descanso de estos largos meses de caminata improductiva".

"Así es Kagome-chan. Si quieres te puedo prestar a Kirara", agregó la exterminadora con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

"Arigatou, sabía que me iban a comprender y gracias Sango pero esta vez no necesitaré a Kirara, prefiero caminar yo sola".

La única respuesta que la muchacha obtuvo fue una mirada extraña de sus dos amigos. _'Caminar sola?. Pero si ella es la que siempre convence a Inuyasha para tomar un descanso'_. Pensó la taijya con una expresión de duda en sus facciones.

De repente Kagome volteo al lado de Inuyasha, que extrañamente se encontraba sin decir una sola palabra que determinara su objeción al respecto y como en un impulso abrió sus brazos y lo rodeo con ellos con mucha fuerza.

Se empinó un poco para decirle en una de sus blancas orejas: "Domo arigatou Inuyasha, por todos los momentos bonitos que pasamos. Sayonara".

Después de eso le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue caminando, alejándose de la vista de todos. Dejando dos compañeros confundidos y un hanyou completamente petrificado.

(3)

Miroku pudo notar que Inuyasha no preformaba una de sus acostumbradas rabietas por la partida de Kagome, así que se acercó a él y comenzó a mover una de sus manos de arriba a abajo en frente de su rostro.

"Inuyasha, te encuentras bien?".

No recibía respuesta, así que repitió la pregunta tres veces más con el mismo resultado.

La paciencia del houshi se acababa, así que le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"Cuál es tu problema monje, por qué me golpeas", gritó Inuyasha notablemente molesto.

"Vaya, hasta que reaccionas. Te pregunté si te encontrabas bien más de tres veces, pero parecías haberte quedado paralizado con la partida de la señorita Kagome".

De un momento a otro la realización golpeo el cerebro del inuhanyou. "Ella... se despidió de mi.." .

Su voz comenzó a entrecortarse y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

"Como si hubiera sido la última vez que nos vemos".

(4)

En las tierras del oeste había un taiyoukai muy preocupado, aunque su rostro lo escondía muy bien. Estaba parado como una hermosa estatua en los aposentos de su pequeña hija adoptiva, como el la consideraba en los recónditos parajes de su mente.

"Jaken" dijo con una voz muy suave pero a la vez imponente que podía infundir pavor hasta en el más temible de los youkai.

"Genki kai?".

El pequeño youkai negó con la cabeza. "Rin no se encuentra bien Sesshoumaru sama, y no hay forma de que pueda bajarle la fiebre".

El renacuajo bajó la cabeza como reverencia antes de darle su última sugerencia a su amo. "Si me permite Sesshoumaru sama, yo le recomendaría que busque a una miko o a un houshi. Ellos son expertos en las artes de sanación".

El inuyoukai se dirigió con la elegancia característica de sus pasos hacia la puerta.

"Es la primera vez que dices algo inteligente y por tu bien espero que cuando regrese Rin no haya empeorado". Diciendo eso salió del gran dormitorio lleno de juguetes y con una pequeña niña enferma postrada en una cama.

(5)

 _'Este Sesshoumaru tendrá que rebajarse a buscar a un simple humano para que cure las dolencias de esa niña'._

Cuando salió de las puertas de su castillo, una esfera de energía verde y brillante cubrió al taiyoukai quien se elevó hacia los cielos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Ya llevaba, para variar, un buen rato caminando y ahora si se encontraba muy agotada, así que decidió sentarse un momento.

 _'Kami-sama, ahora que haré, a donde iré. No puedo regresar con mis amigos porque durante cualquier pelea estoy expuesta a que mi energía sea liberada, y no puedo regresar más a la era moderna. Si paso una vez más por el pozo, la magia que hay en él también activaría mi energía celestial...'_.

"Esta dicho, estoy destinada a vagar por el mundo por los siglos que me restan de vida, hasta milenios. Simplemente genial", se dijo mientras se paraba y sacudía su uniforme.

"Bueno Kagome chan, hija de la última y el último tenshi que quedaron sobre la tierra, será mejor que comiences a organizar tu vida", volvió a murmurarse como dándose ánimos. Pero de repente algo la saco de su pequeño monólogo. Una energía muy poderosa que le hacía sentir pequeños choques eléctricos a lo largo de su piel y una sensación que parecía la de una tormenta que se acercaba poco a poco.

Si, no podía ser otro. "Sesshoumaru", tenía que ser él.

Desde la primera vez que lo conoció y tuvo que hacer el papel de una niña indefensa sintió la cantidad de poder proveniente de él.

 _'Me pregunto qué hará rodando tan lejos de sus tierras'_.

(1)

Desde lo alto Sesshoumaru pudo observar una silueta y a medida que se iba acercando la distinguía con más claridad. _'Pero si es la mujer de Inuyasha. La onna de las ropas indecentes... Qué hará por aquí sin su protección'_ , pensó, mientras que sin su consentimiento una sonrisa algo extraña se plasmaba por un corto lapso de tiempo en sus perfectas facciones.

 _'Ella me puede ser de gran ayuda. Después de todo es una miko en entrenamiento'._

(2)

Así el youkai bajo de los cielos hasta el nivel de la muchacha.

"Pero que tenemos aquí" dijo en tono burlón, aunque aun así serio. "Qué hace una humana sola en pleno bosque".

Kagome se molestó mucho, aunque no lo hacía notar. _'A quien se supone que está llamando simple humana'_.

' _Kagome reacciona, a los ojos de todos si eres una simple humana. Tranquilízate',_ pensó, mentalmente golpeándose en la cabeza por sus pensamientos tan tontos.

"A que debo el honor de su visita Sesshoumaru sama" le dijo en tono sarcástico.

 _'Irrespetuosa y altanera. Por qué esta mujer no me teme?. Desde la primera vez que la vi nunca sentí en su aura ni un poco de miedo'_.

El youkai tenía problemas más importantes que atender así que dejo pasar la "insolencia" de la muchacha, dirigiéndose como era su costumbre al punto del asunto. "Necesito que vengas conmigo".

Aquello agarró a Kagome de sorpresa. _'Qué es lo que quiere?'_ se preguntó a si misma.

"Y para qué solicita mi presencia".

"Tu eres una miko y por tal motivo debes estar instruida en las artes de sanación. Rin, la humana que siempre me acompaña está muy enferma y necesita de alguien que la cure y el incompetente de Jaken carece de los conocimientos básicos".

 _'La pequeña niña está enferma?. No me puedo negar'_.

"Se encuentra muy mal?" preguntó la muchacha con una notable preocupación que comenzaba a reflejarse en sus facciones.

(3)

 _'Ni siquiera la conoce y se aflige de tal manera?. Si que esta onna es muy extraña'._

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones humana, ya te darás cuenta de cómo esta cuando llegues y por tu bien espero que te apures porque la enfermedad que posee no la hará durar mucho, apenas es una mocosa de 6 años".

Kagome no lo podía soportar. Tenía que hacer algo, nunca podía quedarse quieta cuando las demás personas se encontraban en aprietos y esta era una pequeña niña.

La única forma de ayudarla era trayendo su bolsa que se encontraba con todas las medicinas de su tiempo y definitivamente no iba a pedirle a Sesshoumaru que la trajera.

 _'El único modo de llegar en tiempo suficiente es….' 'No hay más vuelta que darle, tendré que mostrarle mi verdadera forma, no puedo dejar que esa pequeña niña sufra las consecuencias'_ , pensó, resignada a lo que tendría que hacer a vista y paciencia del taiyoukai.

Fue rudamente sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz varonil y demandante de Sesshoumaru. "Y bien, me piensas acompañar o te quedarás debatiendo con tu subconsciente todo el día?", preguntó.

En la parte más onda de su ser deseaba que esa molesta ningen accediera a ir a cuidar de su pequeña muoume.

' _Tengo que hacerlo, soy la única que tiene medicamentos suficientemente adelantados para ayudarla. Sólo espero que cuando vea mi verdadera forma no se rehúse'_.

La muchacha aspiró aire profundamente y procedió a decir su última frase. "Esta bien Sesshomaru sama iré con usted, pero…", su voz se hizo un poco más baja.

"Hay un pequeño inconveniente".

(4)

Eso era lo único que faltaba, esa fastidiosa mujer ya estaba llegando a sus nervios. Ya bastante esfuerzo hacía con mantener el control y no matarla en ese mismo instante y ahora le venía con eso.

El Youkai hizo uso una vez más de su autocontrol y la observó entornando los ojos.

"Cuál es el problema?", dijo mientras uno de sus ojos comenzaba a pestañear invisible e intranquilamente como signo de la irritación por la que estaba atravesando en ese momento.

"Mi equipaje, en donde traigo los medicamentos se encuentra en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, y ese lugar está a dos días de camino", dijo la miko bajando la cabeza avergonzada de si misma, ya que aunque trataba de convencerse de lo contrario, aún no estaba segura de que su decisión fuese la correcta.

' _A dos días de camino. Ni siquiera con mi velocidad demoníaca podría llegar, por lo menos me tomaría unas cuatro horas y no tengo ese tiempo'._

"Está bien mujer déjalo así, iré a buscar a alguien que me pueda ayudar", y así el hermoso taiyoukai se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Kagome.

(5)

' _Que hago Kami, lo dejo ir.. o lo detengo'_.

Después de tomarse unos minutos, la muchacha llegó a su, ahora si, decisión final. _'Gomen nasai jii-chan, sé que te lo prometí, pero no puedo permitir que una pequeña inocente muera sólo para protegerme. Tengo el presentimiento de que el mal de esta pequeña es muy grave'_.

Sacando el poco valor que tenía al momento, llamó al Youkai. "Sesshoumaru, espera!".

Al escuchar que mencionaban su nombre, volteo elegantemente y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a la muchacha.

"Yo iré a buscar me equipaje" fue lo que la oyó decir y lo que dijo hasta le pareció gracioso.

"Y se puede saber cómo una humana como tú llegaría en menos tiempo que un Youkai como yo?" preguntó de manera sarcástica, asegurándose de marcar la diferencia abismal entre los dos tipos de razas, mientras acomodaba detrás de su puntiaguda oreja un mechón de hermoso y sedoso cabello plateado.

"Así", fue lo único que respondí la jovencita antes de que una luz blanca y brillante la cubriera en una esfera dejando ver lo que reposaba al interior de esta.

Perdiendo la batalla contra su curiosidad el taiyoukai decidió quedarse observar.

(6)

Las indecentes ropas de la misteriosa sacerdotisa comenzaron a desgarrarse y a desaparecer. Sus redondeadas y aun no completamente desarrolladas formas se estilizaron completamente, su torso se alargó y adelgazó dejando una diminuta cintura, sus piernas se alargaron y perfeccionaron igualmente.

De pronto la mujer cambió a una posición fetal y su piel cambió de un tono claro y normal a uno blanco y hermoso, casi brillante como el de un ser celestial.

Sus atributo de mujer se hicieron mucho más notorios y su cabello creció considerablemente, casi hasta sus tobillos, mientras que el color se debatía entre uno azul y varios tonos de gris.

Finalmente comenzaron a formarse unas grandes y hermosas alas tan blancas como la nieve que se liberaban de su prisión en la espalda de la mujer, que seguía flotando en la esfera de energía mientras su metamorfosis se llevaba a cabo.

(7)

Sesshoumaru quedó completamente, si se podría decir, boquiabierto.

Aunque su rostro no denotara emoción alguna gracias a la perfecta máscara que siempre lleva puesta, se podía distinguir con un poco de esfuerzo la gran sorpresa que se estaba llevando en ese momento.

 _'Imposible, esa mujer, esa humana, no puede ser una tenshi'_.

De repente el señor de las tierras del oeste se sintió por primera vez en sus centurias de vida embelesado por la belleza de una mujer.

Antes de que pudiera seguir saliendo de su bien cubierto asombro, la luz que protegía a ese hermoso ser celestial comenzó a brillar como un sol incandescente y tanta fue la fuerza, que el taiyoukai se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos.

Después de unos minutos en los que el gran resplandor cesó, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo mil veces peor que antes.

(8)

Ahí estaba parada en lugar de esa joven con la que estaba hablando hace algunos momentos, un hermoso ser angelical con unas alas preciosas y un rostro como el de una diosa. Portaba una vestimenta muy ceñida al cuerpo que resaltaba más sus formas.

 _'Debo estar volviéndome loco, ese ser, esa mujer es como una tennyo, ella no puede ser...'._

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de una finalmente transformada Kagome.

"Ahora no es momento de explicaciones, iré a traer los medicamentos necesarios para aliviar el malestar de Rin chan".

Por primera vez Kagome se acercó de manera gentil al youkai, estaba en su naturaleza. Era un ser celestial y no lo podía evitar. Caminó hacia él y cogió suavemente su rostro. "Por favor espérame, no me voy a demorar más de media hora".

Después de decir eso expandió sus hermosas alas blancas y se elevó en los cielos para desaparecer de manera casi imperceptible, dejando a un Sesshoumaru más que atónito.

(9)

 _'Su aura emana alegría, tranquilidad y purificación'. 'Su aroma, jazmines y pétalos de rosas. Esa mujer.._ ' pero de repente algo lo saco de sus reflexiones. _'Así sea una mismísima Tenshi, sigue siendo la mujer del híbrido y para lo único que la necesito es para que cuide de Rin, absolutamente nada más'_.

Con ese último pensamiento se sentó debajo de la copa de un árbol esperando pacientemente el regreso de la muchacha y las dichosas medicinas que salvarían la vida de su protegida.


	3. Capítulo 2

La tenshi iba volando por el enrojecido cielo del atardecer hace quince minutos y desde donde estaba ya podía observar el templo que daba origen a la villa donde había comenzado toda la historia.

' _El único que me puede ver es Shippou. Espero que no este, no quiero que le diga nada a los muchachos. No es momento…'_.

Con ese pequeño temor se fijó desde las alturas si habían personas alrededor y al asegurarse de que no hubiera absolutamente nadie, bajó delicadamente hacia el suelo, para entrar cuidadosamente a la cabaña que tantas veces había sido su refugio.

Para su suerte la choza era lo suficientemente grande como para no dañar sus delicados instrumentos de vuelo.

' _Ya sé que las puedo ocultar pero se siente mejor tenerlas así'_ , pensó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras movía con una de sus enguantadas manos la puerta de bambú que colgaba de la entrada.

(1)

Kaede estaba ya desde hace rato preparando una de sus tantas sustancias medicinales para los descuidados muchachos que buscaban los fragmentos. Lo más probable era que cuando regresaran el imprudente de Inuyasha volviera con alguna acostumbrada magulladura o arañón.

' _Esos chicos se han convertido en los nietos que nunca he tenido. No me perdonaría si les pasará algo'._

Así se había pasado ya casi dos horas, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Además, era ya una anciana, aunque nadie se lo recordaba por el respeto que se merecía, pero ella lo sabía muy bien. Ya no estaba para trabajos que exigieran mucho esfuerzo físico.

De repente una corriente de aire y un aura pura se apoderaron del ambiente.

"Quién anda ahí?", preguntó muy calmada sin voltear a ver. Por la presencia que percibía, el ser que se acaba de aparecer no era para nada maligno si no muy por el contrario; tenía que confesar que era lo más puro que había sentido en sus extensos años de vida.

(2)

Kagome se quedó quieta. Como era posible que se hubiese olvidado a de la anciana Kaede. Ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

"Soy yo Kaede obaa sama, he venido por mi equipaje".

Al escuchar tan conocido timbre de voz la anciana volteó muy contenta. La más querida de sus "nietas" había regresado y con el ungüento aún en sus manos volteo a darle su saludo.

"Kagome, que bueno…". No puedo terminar su frase ya que lo que vio la dejó, como a cierto youkai, sin palabras.

Al ver la sorpresa de la anciana, Kagome se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a su nivel.

"No se asuste Kaede baba. Soy yo, Kagome, solo es mi apariencia la que ha cambiado. Soy una Tenshi pero onegai Kaede Baba, onegai, no se lo diga a los muchachos".

Por fin recuperando un poco de su aliento la anciana pudo hablar.

"Kagome chan, eres la primera criatura de ese tipo que he visto en mi vida. Pero cómo?".

La muchacha decidió responder al menos uno de los tantos millones de interrogantes que deberían estar pasando en ese momento por la cabeza de la anciana.

"Siempre he sido así. Mi otra apariencia era una forma humana que utilizaba para protegerme de los que quieren terminar con mi raza".

Lo que decía la tenshi era cierto. Ya había escuchado hacia algunos años atrás que había demonios que querían acabar con la raza de los tenshi debido a que eran criaturas muy poderosas, pero si su memoria no le fallaba todos ya estaban completamente exterminados de la tierra.

"Pero yo tengo entendido que todos los tenshi fueron exterminados hacía ya más de veinte años".

"Iie Kaede ka. Es verdad lo que usted dice, pero yo soy la última que queda y debido a las circunstancias, me encuentro en peligro. Pero no se preocupe, ya verá que yo saldré de esto". "Ahora si me disculpa debo recoger mis cosas, tengo algo muy importante que hacer".

Diciendo eso, la angelical figura recogió una mochila considerablemente grande y se paró en el marco de la puerta.

"Jane Kaede baba. Por favor no preocupe a los demás".

Después de eso le dio una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa, elevándose por segunda vez en este día para ir rumbo al taiyoukai que de seguro estaría muy impaciente.

' _Gomen nasai Kagome chan, pero tu vida corre peligro. Debo avisarles a los muchachos para que estén pendientes de ti. Lo único que me queda es esperar'_.

(3)

Veinte minutos exactamente habían pasado desde que la mujer había salido en busca de su gloriosa mochila. _'Qué es lo que la está retrasando tanto',_ pensó impaciente Sesshoumaru.

' _Más le vale que sea puntual. Por el aroma de Rin pude percibir que se encuentra muy grave y este Sesshoumaru debe admitirse que no quiere que le suceda nada malo'_.

En ese momento, casi de la nada un aroma dulce y relajante asaltó la susceptible nariz del inu-youkai. _'Ya debe estar cerca'_. Inconscientemente dio una larga y tendida inhalación de aire para recibir más del exquisito aroma a jazmines y rosas.

Kagome dio un suspiro de alivio al ver desde arriba los rayos plateados del cabello de Sesshoumaru.

"Arigatou kami, esperó por mí", dijo en voz alta y procedió a descender nuevamente de los cielos, acercándose a paso lento pero seguro al inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru pudo observar la figura acercándose a él y aún no se podía explicar cómo era posible que tanta gracilidad cupiera dentro de una mujer.

"Chikuso… Este Sesshoumaru no se puede rebajar a tener tales pensamientos para con ella" dijo en voz muy baja, encerrando por enésima vez en toda su existencia los sentimientos dentro de su inamovible máscara, que por cierto estaba muy en su sitio, ya que su cara era la más inexpresiva que podía haber visto Kagome en toda su vida.

' _Me pregunto cómo puede hacer para mantener ese estado de frialdad, para mí sería imposible'._

"Veo que te dignaste a regresar" dijo el taiyoukai con una voz que hacía que Kagome sintiera escalofríos recorriendo toda su espalda.

"Hai Sesshoumaru sama. Ya podemos irnos" respondió con una voz muy alentadora.

"Sabes que tendrás muchas explicaciones que darme cuando estemos en mi castillo. Pero por ahora lo más importante es el bienestar de Rin", fue lo último que dijo antes de que una esfera de energía color verde se formara a su alrededor y comenzara a elevarse.

Kagome abrió nuevamente sus alas y se apresuró a seguirle el paso; había empezado a irritarse con la prepotencia de ese hombre.

(4)

Después de menos de una hora de vuelo, la joven podía observar una especie de castillo, que si mal no recordaba de su clase de historia universal, parecía ser de un estilo gótico.

' _Extraño, yo creí que para este estilo de construcción todavía faltaban muchos años y sobre todo aquí en Japón, verdaderamente extraño'_. Ese fue uno de los tantos pensamientos que dejo pasar porque sin darse cuenta estaba aterrizando.

"Sígueme" le escuchó decir a Sesshoumaru en su particular tono frío y distante.

Kagome hizo como le dijeron, caminó atentamente detrás del inuyoukai observando los hermosos paisajes de campos verdes llenos de flores por donde pasaban, para ir a la puerta principal del castillo que era muy grande y estaba custodiada por dos Youkai con una armadura parecida a la de Sesshoumaru en el pecho.

Vestían un ahori azul oscuro con lunas doradas y la hakama que llevaba cada uno era del mismo modelo del ahori. A simple vista eran inuyoukai también, pero sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos plateados.

' _Se parecen mucho a Inuyasha en su forma humana. La única diferencia es la estrella que tiene cada uno en la frente'._

Sesshoumaru pasó delante de Kagome y se paró en la entrada. "Fumiko, Noriko, esta mujer tiene permitida la entrada al castillo entendieron?", demandó.

Los dos gemelos se quedaron pasmados al ver a la hermosa Tenshi que reposaba en todo su esplendor frente a ellos, ya faltaba poco para que se pusieran a babear todo el piso de mármol del castillo pero de un grito, Sesshoumaru los puso en su lugar.

"Les pregunté algo".

"Hai Sesshoumaru sama", respondieron los dos al unísono.

"Bien mujer, sígueme", y así se fue adelantando.

Kagome tenía algo que decir pero se lo guardó para después, primero tenía que saludar a esos simpáticos gemelos.

"Konnichiwa, Fumiko y Noriko kun" dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas. "Mi nombre es Kagome, pero pueden llamarme Kagome Chan" y así se fue detrás del inuyoukai.

"Es verdaderamente preciosa no crees otouto" le dijo Fumiko a su hermano.

"Es verdad, me pregunto qué hará una criatura tan especial como ella con Sesshoumaru sama".

(5)

Kagome camino detrás de Sesshoumaru por los largos pasillos del castillo. Era realmente hermoso, sumamente lujoso y decorado como uno de la época medieval.

"Sabes que tengo nombre, no mujer, ni humana, ni tenshi, sino KAGOME, KA-GO-ME. Creo habértelo dicho" dijo con un tono un poco irritado.

Sesshoumaru escuchó perfectamente lo que dijo y solo respondió: "Yo te llamo como quiero, hasta que te ganes mi respeto y confianza te seguiré llamando así".

' _Va a ser muy difícil llevarme bien con este tipo. Cuando dará su brazo a torcer, pero ya…_ '. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un aura llena de sufrimiento y dolor y la presencia de enfermedad en el aire.

"Rin chan".

De puro instinto salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de la pequeña niña.

(6)

Corrió hacia donde la llevaba esa aura de pura enfermedad e intranquilidad, hasta que llego a una puerta ligeramente abierta. _'Tranquilízate, has venido a ayudar a la pequeña niña, no a ponerte_ histérica'.

Recuperando la compostura, terminó de abrir completamente la puerta y pudo observar un hermoso cuarto en tonos de rosado y blanco lleno de juguetes y peluches. Pero luego su vista se posó en una cama, lo bastante grande como para que la ocupen cómodamente ella y sus alas.

Ahí estaba echada una pequeña niña. Su piel era muy pálida, casi como la de un ser de otro mundo y sus mejillas estaban muy enrojecidas por la fiebre tan alta. Pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su delicado rostro y una respiración muy agitada se hacía notar por el subir y bajar precipitado de su pequeño pecho.

' _Rin chan, se ve muy mal'_.

Su vista cambio de lugar por segunda vez, y esta vez pudo observar a un pequeño Youkai de color verdoso sentado en una especie de silla al lado de la pequeña niña.

' _Este debe ser Jaken, él debe saber bien lo que Rin tiene'._ "Jaken", llamó, con una voz llena de preocupación.

El Youkai giró su cabeza y se dio con la imponente e impactante imagen de la muchacha y al no creer lo que sus grandes y amarillentos ojos observaban se los froto incontables veces. "Tenshi?" fue lo único que salió de sus labios ante tanto asombro.

Esto saco de quicio a Kagome y al sentirse impotente cogió al pequeño Youkai de los hombros y lo comenzó a zarandear. "ESO AHORA NO IMPORTA, lo que quiero que me digas es desde cuando esta así la niña".

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo el Youkai salió de su asombro y se dedicó a explicarle a la tenshi lo ocurrido en los cinco días en los que la pequeña Rin había estado así.

"Desde casi ya una semana la protegida del amo Sesshoumaru se encuentra en este estado. No hay sanador que logre apaciguar su mal".

"Comenzó hace ya cinco días. Estaba viéndola jugar tranquilamente, cuando de pronto se desplomo en el suelo y su respiración se hizo trabajosa, sin mencionar que su temperatura corporal se elevó súbitamente".

"Con el pasar de los días empeora y ahora se ha puesto muy delgada porque clama que su garganta le duele demasiado como para ingerir aunque sea agua".

Kagome asintió y lo soltó suavemente en el piso hecho de mármol. Giró su cuerpo hacia la cama de la pequeña niña, sentándose en el filo y sacando uno de sus pequeños mechones de cabello de su delicado rostro.

"Rin chan, me escuchas?".

La niña abrió con mucho esfuerzo los ojos y vio a la hermosa mujer que tomaba su mano y la apretaba suavemente.

Con mucho empeño logró decir algunas palabras: "La garganta de Rin duele mucho. Cuando estaba jugando algo pico a Rin y luego no supo que paso. Señorita por favor ayude a Rin chan, Rin no aguanta el calor ni el dolor".

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que un quejido de dolor se escuchara por todo lo largo y ancho del castillo.

(7)

Sesshoumaru decidió caminar lentamente hacia el cuarto de Rin, mientras en su cabeza se llevaba a cabo un gran dilema. _'No puedo entender como esa mujer puede estar tan preocupada si apenas conoce a la niña. Me parece que solo la ha visto una vez en toda su existencia'_. _'Cómo alguien puede preocuparse tanto por el bien de los demás, tiene un espíritu muy…'_.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque sus sensibles órganos auditivos registraron el sonido estruendoso del gritó de una pequeña niña, de su pequeña muoume.

Sin pensarlo dos veces utilizó su sangre demoníaca y fue a toda velocidad hacía el cuarto de la pequeña, quedándose paralizado en la puerta al ver, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos por el asombro, la imagen más tierna que había presenciado en toda su existencia.

(8)

Kagome escuchó gritar a la pequeña niña y se le partió el alma en pedazos. Su corazón le pedía que la ayudara, que apaciguara su dolor, y así lo hizo.

Suavemente la levanto y la abrazó con todo el amor y cariño con el que abrasaría a sus propios hijos y comenzó a mecerla, la pobre no tenía fuerzas ni para sollozar.

"Rin chan, necesito que te calmes por favor y me señales donde es que te duele tanto para poder calmar esa horrible sensación". Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Con una voz ligeramente más audible que un murmullo Rin contesto: "Señorita por favor ayude a Rin, Rin siente mucho dolor en su garganta. Rin no sabe porque, por favor ayude a Rin".

Kagome le dio la sonrisa más dulce del mundo al pequeño pedacito de cielo que reposaba en sus brazos muy adolorido y se tocaba la garganta intranquilamente con sus pequeñas manitos.

"Mi nombre es Kagome, ahora quiero que te quedes quieta y te relajes si?. En un momento haré que ese horrible malestar desaparezca".

La niña solo asintió con la cabeza y eso basto para que la tenshi se sacara uno de sus guantes y posara una de sus suaves manos sobre la diminuta garganta de la pequeña, haciendo que una luz totalmente blanca y brillante se apodere de su mano y de la garganta de Rin.

Así estuvo mientras le decía cosas muy lindas como: "Vas a ver que Sesshoumaru sama se alegrará mucho de verte", o: "Cuando estés bien vamos a salir a jugar si?".

Fue meciéndola suavemente mientras el brillo se iba opacando y la muchachita volvía a adquirir un color propio de su edad y vitalidad.

Esas eran las observaciones del taiyoukai mientras sus ojos no podían separarse del hermoso ser brillante cargando y apaciguando el dolor de su pequeña muome.

(9)

Así se mantuvo por más de una hora y Sesshoumaru no podía despegar su vista de las dos, hasta que la mujer bajó de donde estaba y suavemente posó a la pequeña niña en su cama, sonriéndole muy dulcemente.

"Ya está. Aparentemente la picó un pequeño Youkai salvaje e insertó su veneno en ella. Pero ya se encuentra bien, aún tiene un poco de fiebre pero ya está fuera de peligro" dijo muy alegre.

Tanta era la alegría que sentía, que sin darse cuenta de sus actos dio un pequeño brinco y se tiró a sobre el Youkai abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, dándole un pequeño beso en el cachete, muy cerca de sus marcas para después cubrirlos a los dos, sin dase cuenta, con sus alas.

"Estoy tan feliz que la pequeña Rin chan se encuentre bien".

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

' _Se…se…sesshouma…maru.. Ay no, ahora en que problema me_ metí', pensó resignada. No había forma de que de esto saliera algo bueno.

(10)

Sesshoumaru observó como la tenshi dejaba en su cama a Rin y comenzaba a hablar una serie de incoherencias sobre lo feliz que se encontraba porque la niña estaba fuera de peligro.

De un momento a otro la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeo con sus brazos y alas.

' _Como se atreve a tocarme, ahora mismo la voy a …'_. Pero tampoco pudo reaccionar ya que sintió en su pómulo derecho el roce de unos suaves y tersos labios posándose delicadamente sobre una de sus marcas.

Su ira se esfumo y fue reemplazada por un sentimiento que ni el mismo entendía. Era algo tan placentero, tener a alguien como ella tan cerca, rodeándolo con sus brazos y brindándole calor y cariño. Pero de la nada sintió como la mujer comenzó a tensar su cuerpo y a separarse lentamente de él.

' _Seguramente acaba de darse cuenta de lo que le hizo a este Sesshoumaru'_.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. En que había estado pensando para ir y tirarse enzima de SESSHOUMARU de esa manera. Su hermoso rostro estaba comenzando a cubrirse por un igualmente bello tono rosa que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Sintiendo como la calentura subía a su rostro, se dirigió avergonzada al inuyoukai. "Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru sama, no debí hacer eso, me deje llevar".

El Youkai podía observar el hermoso sonrojo que se había formado en la cara de la tenshi y tenía que admitirse que se veía bastante agradable, pero lamentablemente nunca lo iba a hacer. Se dejó segar por su orgullo haciendo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría.

Sin pensar lo que hacía, levantó su mano y un brillo verdoso salió de sus garras.

"No te vuelvas a atrever a tocarme me oíste". Después de decir eso, su rostro adquirió una expresión llena de dureza e ira, que conllevó a que una fuerte cachetada sea recibida por la inocente tenshi.

(11)

Kagome sintió el impacto y el ardor que le proporcionaron las garras de Sesshoumaru y lágrimas de dolor y amargura comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, haciendo que los tres profundos arañones que ahora llevaba en su blanca y tersa piel le ardieran.

Después de unos segundos Sesshoumaru pudo observar la atrocidad que había cometido.

Ahí estaba en el piso ese bello ser con unas marcas desastrosas en el rostro ensangrentado. Con sus hermosos ojos entre girces y azules, al igual que su cabello, rojos por la cantidad de lágrimas que se posaba en ellos.

Aún seguía mirando con algo parecido a la incredulidad al hermoso ser retorciéndose de dolor por el veneno, pero Kagome hizo algo que por milésima vez lo dejo sorprendido.

Se levantó muy adolorida y suavemente se secó la sangre que goteaba.

Cogiendo el paño que llevaba Jaken se lavó las manos y se sacó la sangre y los restos de veneno cuidadosamente; al terminar le dio una hermosa sonrisa al Youkai.

"Fue mi culpa, no debí acercarme. Lo lamento mucho, ahora si me disculpa debo cuidar de Rin por los próximos dos días, después me iré de aquí y ya no seré una molestia para usted".

Finalmente le hizo una reverencia y sus alas comenzaron a desvanecerse poco a poco. "Si las tengo escondidas no estorbaran".

Se metió en la cama de Rin y la apoyó en su regazo abrazándola y meciéndola, para olvidarse de fuerte dolor que sentía en el rostro, aunque no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de su control.

(12)

El inuyoukai permaneció atónito. Había golpeado a la primera mujer que le había demostrado gentileza, que había salvado la vida de un miembro de su casa, que no le tenía miedo pero a la vez le tenía respeto, y aun así ella le pedía disculpas.

"Mujer yo…".

Kagome realmente estaba molesta. No entendía por qué la golpeo, pero las cosas eran como eran, además no estaba forzada a quedarse mucho tiempo. Solo para cuidaría a la pequeña y luego se irá a seguir con su vida.

"Sesshoumaru sama, si se va a referir a mi le rogaría que me llame por mi nombre. Si en caso se le ha olvidado es Kagome". "Bueno, creo que tampoco será necesario, durante los dos días de mi estadía estaré cuidando de Rin y no saldré de este cuarto. Cuando me vaya le dejaré saber, si usted gusta puede hacer como si yo no existiera que yo no lo molestaré. Oyasumi nasai", y así la muchacha cerró los ojos.

Él sólo salió del cuarto sin decir palabra alguna.

(13)

No podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la imagen de la mujer tirada en el suelo tratando de secarse la sangre de la herida que él mismo había ocasionado.

' _Por qué me siento tan mal. No es la primera vez que golpeo a una insignificante mujer y ella merecía un escarmiento por haber tocado a este Sesshoumaru, no tiene ningún derecho'._

Pero aunque trataba de convencerse de que él estaba en lo correcto, algo le decía que había hecho mal, muy mal.


	4. Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome despertó un poco adolorida. Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y sentía el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de la pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente en su regazo.

Con cuidado de no despertarla puso una de sus manos en su frente y sintió la temperatura de Rin. _'Que bueno, parece que ya no tiene fiebre y no fue necesario que tomara antibióticos'_.

Después de darse a sí misma una gran sonrisa dijo: "Bueno ahora la tendré que arreglar y a darle algo de comer, por que verdaderamente está muy delgada". Muy suavemente movió a la niña y la dejó en la cama para salir por un pequeño instante del cuarto en busca del pequeño Youkai.

Despacio y casi de puntillas dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y la abrió con mucho cuidado; como enviado del cielo ahí estaba Jaken apoyado en la pared como vigilando el dormitorio.

"Jaken" dijo la tenshi en voz muy bajita.

El Youkai volteó. "Sucede algo Kagome sama?".

' _Sabía mi nombre'_. Eso extrañó un poco a la muchacha e hizo que dejara caer su cabeza un poco de lado en señal de confusión, pero rápidamente lo dejó pasar y procedió a darle indicaciones.

"Quiero que por favor me traigas un kimono limpio para la niña, un listón para su cabello, y luego de que hayas traído eso le prepares una buena comida, principalmente que tenga algo de verduras, carne y un poco de fruta si?", le dijo muy gentilmente esperando que no se rehusara.

Jaken entendía muy bien. Era un milagro que la pequeña se hubiera salvado y ahora tenía que recuperarse sino su amo bonito, como él mismo siempre le decía, no estaría nada contento.

"Está bien, no me tardo", con eso último se fue rumbo a la cocina y a un cuarto especial donde se encontraban las sirvientas y costureras del castillo.

(1)

Kagome cerró la puerta con cuidado y otra vez se dirigió hacia la cama de la pequeña Rin. Suavemente comenzó a moverla, "Rin chan despierta, ya es tarde".

De repente la niña abrió poco a poco los ojos y dio un bostezo. "Ohaayo" dijo con una gran sonrisa en la que mostraba todos sus dientes.

"Ohaayo Rin chan. Cómo te sientes?", le respondió la tenshi.

Rin se quedó un momento callada y pensativa, y de la nada se paró llena de energía sobre la cama y comenzó a saltar.

"Rin se siente mucho mejor, Rin ya no tiene calor, la garganta de Rin ya no duele", después de eso abrazó muy fuerte a Kagome y se le prendió del cuello. "Gracias señorita bonita, pero…" la niñita se sonrojó.

"Qué sucede Rin chan, puedes decirme cualquier cosa".

La niña humana levantó su rostro lleno de vida y con una cara llena de ilusión le preguntó: "Rin quiere saber cómo es que se llama la señorita bonita".

Kagome no pudo suprimir la pequeña risa que escapó sus labios. La forma en la que hablaba la pequeña era muy tierna; por lo pronto no era necesario corregirla, pero en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, apenas tenía 6 años, era casi de la edad de Shippo.

"Me llamo Kagome".

"Sugoi!, Kagome es un bonito nombre".

"Muchas gracias".

De la nada la pequeña se le quedo mirando nuevamente, aunque esta vez en su rostro se formó una mueca de tristeza y sorpresa. "Qué le sucedió en la cara a Kagome chan?. Se ve muy feo".

Casi al mismo que la pregunta resonó en sus oídos, su rostro se llenó de tristeza. _'Nunca había recibido un golpe por estar emocionada'_.

"No es nada Rin, simplemente fue un accidente que tuve ayer. No te preocupes, más bien ahora debemos ir a bañarte, ya que has estado muchos días en cama y no es bueno estar con la ropa con la que pasaste tu enfermedad".

(2)

Definitivamente Rin era una niña de corta edad, pero a pesar de su forma tan rebuscada de hablar no era tonta, pero como no quería incomodar a su nueva amiga decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí, por ahora.

"Hai Kagome chan, yo también creo que necesito un baño", dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

' _Esta niña es muy dulce, si no fuera porque es la protegida de Sesshoumaru me la llevaría conmigo'_.

"A ver, dime donde se encuentra la sala de baño".

Se quedó pensando por un momento, cogió la mano de Kagome con la suya que era mucho más pequeña y la llevó hacia una puerta que se encontraba en su mismo dormitorio.

Al abrirla la tenshi pudo observar unas pequeñas aguas termales. Se trataba de un baño hermoso, las paredes eran de mármol blanco al igual que el piso, unas rocas le daban un toque más natural y a un extremo se encontraban unas toallas y una especie de batas de seda.

"Te ayudaré a bañar si?".

"Hai", fue lo único que respondió antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa por orden de Kagome y meterse lentamente al agua.

Mientras tanto Kagome se quitó los guantes plomos que llevaba, para controlar la energía de sus manos, sus zapatos y se dobló el vestido para sentarse en el borde de las aguas. "Sumérgete en el agua para luego lavarte el cabello".

Rin hizo como le dijeron y se acercó a Kagome quien comenzó a lavarle el cabello suavemente con los implementos que había traído de su época, y luego a jabonarla.

La verdad le gustaba mucho hacer esto, se sentía como una verdadera madre y ella había nacido para serlo. Le gustaban mucho los niños, cuidar y pasar tiempo con ellos. Si.. era algo reconfortante.

(3)

' _La única que haría esto por Rin sería su oka san, pero la oka san de Rin fue asesinada por los lobos. Me pregunto si Kagome chan querría ser la oka san de Rin'_.

Al terminar de bañarla y mientras tanto conversar con ella, Kagome la envolvió en una de las batas y la cargó llevándola a la cama. Cuando llegó ahí comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y a jugar un poco con ella.

Rin se estaba divirtiendo mucho, tenía muchas ganas de hacerle una pregunta a Kagome, pero su timidez se lo impedía.

La joven dejo de hacerle cosquillas y dirigió su vista hacia una pequeña cómoda de madera tallada, que tenía un espejo y en la parte superior tenía el nombre de Rin.

Al observar más abajo vio que en la silla se encontraba un pequeño Kimono de color blanco decorado con pequeñas aves de colores rosado y celeste, en la base había flores de sakura y el obi era de un tono rosado claro.

' _Jaken se esmeró mucho'_.

Se acercó a la cómoda y cogió la pieza de ropa y la llevó hacia Rin. "Esto está muy lindo, te vas a ver como una hime Rin chan". Luego procedió a vestirla, y cuando terminó comenzó a peinar su cabello.

"Qué te parece si te dejo el cabello suelto y te pongo una cinta?".

"Hai Kagome chan".

Después de eso la niña la abrazó con mucha ternura, la tenshi la abrazó también y sintió una alegría tremenda.

Al dar por terminado el abrazo, la muchacha puso la cinta rosada en el cabello de Rin y la uso como una bincha haciendo un pequeño lacito al costado. "Te ves muy linda, Sesshoumaru sama seguro se sorprenderá" .

"Domo arigatou Kagome chan… demo..". La niña se puso un poco nerviosa y comenzó a coger un mechón de pelo y a ondularlo con sus dedos.

"Pero qué Rin?".

"Es que Rin quisiera preguntarle a Kagome chan si Kagome chan quisiera ser la oka san de Rin, porque Rin no tiene oka san y piensa que Kagome chan es muy buena y por eso podría serlo".

El corazón de la joven nunca se sintió tan feliz. Por supuesto que aceptaría ser su mamá, aunque tuviera que despedirse de ella tarde o temprano igual lo haría. En ese instante la abrazó con fuerza y le respondió: "Por supuesto que si, por supuesto que puedo ser tu oka san, estoy muy feliz de que…"

Justo antes de terminar su frase un agudo dolor se apoderó de su rostro y comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, su vista se hizo borrosa y aunque intentó activar su poder de curación no tuvo tiempo ya que la oscuridad llego a ella y se desplomó dolorosamente sobre el suelo.

Al ver que su nueva amiga no se movía Rin se puso a llorar como loca y salió corriendo de su cuarto.

(4)

Sesshoumaru había estado trabajando en unos documentos sobre sus tierras durante toda la mañana. Más tarde iría a ver a la niña, por ahora no quería tener un encuentro con la tenshi, ya que para variar, aunque no lo aceptara, le incomodaba de sobremanera haber hecho lo que hizo.

La gran puerta que daba a la biblioteca en la que se encontraba el escritorio de Sesshoumaru, con él trabajando, se abrió y dejó entrar a una pequeña niña con lágrimas en los ojos que se dirigió hacia él corriendo y se abrazó de una de sus piernas.

Se veía muy linda, ese nuevo kimono la hacía ver muy adorable, su olor era puro como ella y su nuevo peinado no estaba nada mal.

' _Seguro fue obra de esa mujer'_ pensó, pero casi al instante el olor a sal se apodero de su nariz y un fuerte apretón en su pierna izquierda se hizo notar. Al agachar la mirada pudo observar a su protegida llorando desconsoladamente.

"Deja de llorar y cuéntame que sucede Rin" dijo con una voz muy fría, escondiendo la incomodidad que le causaba ver llorar a la pequeña niña.

Rin se secó las lágrimas del rostro y procedió a hablar.

"Kagome había ayudado a Rin a arreglarse y a bañarse y cuando Rin le pidió a Kagome chan que fuera su oka san, Kagome chan se puso muy feliz y abrazó a Rin y cuando le estaba diciendo que si aceptaba el arañón que oka san tenía en su bonito rostro comenzó a sangrar y de repente oka san calló al suelo y no se volvió a levantar". Después de decir eso empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru casi instantáneamente se soltó de Rin con cuidado de no lastimarla y utilizó su gran velocidad para llegar al cuarto de la pequeña.

(5)

Al entrar observó que la tenshi estaba tirada en el suelo, su respiración era muy irregular. _'El veneno que quedó en sus heridas debe estar haciendo efecto'_. Un sentimiento extraño para él hizo que levantara a la muchacha y la llevará hacia sus aposentos. Al llegar la puso sobre la cama y pudo notar que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos muy lentamente.

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Sesshoumaru, como todo ser viviente su instinto de protección se apoderó de ella e hizo que prácticamente saltara al otro rincón de la gigantesca cama alejándose de él y de otro posible golpe.

Respirando muy agitada y casi asfixiándose dijo: "Aléjate de mí, no….". Comenzó a tomar aire porque ya no podía ni hablar, sentía que algo quemaba su garganta. No podía evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer de sus ojos y a quemar su hermoso rostro.

Cuando quiso volver a pronunciar algo no pudo. Trato de hablar y de gritar, pero simplemente la voz no le salía. Tanta fue su desesperación que comenzó a cogerse el cuello y a frotárselo con mucha fuerza haciendo que su piel se irrite, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

(6)

Nadie sabe que se apoderó en ese momento del corazón del frío inuyoukai, pero al ver la desesperación de la mujer se acercó a ella y la aprisionó en sus brazos. "Te estás haciendo daño" dijo mientras la abrazaba y al mismo tiempo parecía que el hielo de su voz y de su corazón se iba derritiendo.

Kagome nunca supo que la arrolló, de pronto fue atraída por los brazos de Sesshoumaru, pero el dolor era demasiado como para que le siguiera dando vueltas al asunto y cuando una nueva punzada de dolor en su rostro la golpeo, apretó con todas sus fuerzas al Youkai dejándolo sentir todo su sufrimiento.

Sesshoumaru no comprendía que le pasaba. Por qué le molestaba tanto verla sufrir, por qué la tomó en sus brazos, porque simplemente no la dejaba morir.

Cuando sintió el apretón que le dio también sintió en el pecho una opresión que nunca había sentido antes. La soltó y la recostó en su cama.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Kagome lo cogió suavemente de la mano y lo hizo voltear para que la vea, alcanzando a decir en una voz que sólo él pudo oír: "Por favor, no te vayas, tengo miedo".

El inuyoukai la soltó de él y le dijo: "Estas comenzando a tener fiebre. Vas a morir y no lo puedo permitir, te debo la vida por haber curado a Rin".

"Iré a traer agua fría para bajar la fiebre y luego seguirás mis órdenes para poder sacar el veneno de tu cuerpo".

A pesar del dolor, la tenshi le sonrió muy dulcemente y le dijo en el mismo tono de voz que el anterior: "Arigatou Sesshoumaru sama". Después de eso volvió a caer inconsciente.

' _Cómo es posible que sonría después de todo lo que está sufriendo, debería odiarme. Por qué es tan buena y muestra tanto cariño, por qué me agradece'_. Decidió dejar todas sus dudas de lado y se apresuró hacía donde se encontraban todos los implementos necesarios para calmar el dolor de la tenshi.

(7)

Ya tenía en las manos una serie de ungüentos y algunas toallas, ahora se dirigía en busca de Jaken, y de nuevo el pequeño Youkai se apareció de la nada frente a él.

' _Esa es una de las razones por las cuales no prescindo de su presencia. Siempre esta cuando uno más lo necesita'_ , pensó antes de dirigirse a él.

"Jaken", llamó con voz imponente y demandante, el gami volteo y se apresuró hacia su amo. "Qué desea de este sirviente amo bonito".

El inuyoukai sólo suspiró exasperado, como detestaba cuando lo llamaba así. "Quiero que cuides de Rin y la mantengas entretenida en su cuarto. No la dejes salir hasta que yo te dé la orden entendido?".

El gami sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo a la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían en busca de la pequeña niña.

(8)

El taiyoukai se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones y la imagen que observó no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

La mujer no se veía nada bien, su respiración cada vez se hacía más laboriosa, provocando que jadee continuamente, la herida en su rostro tampoco estaba en buen estado, se veía que había sangrado y se había abierto más de lo normal y su garganta estaba de color rojo por la irritación que se había producido en la piel.

Aquel extraño sentimiento de hace unos momentos se apoderó por segunda vez de él y tiró todo lo que tenía en las manos para apresurarse a su lado. Tomando entre sus brazos su cuerpo tembloroso, levantó con una de sus pálidas manos el rostro de la mujer y lo giró para que estuviera cara a cara con él.

Kagome comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, le dolía y ardía todo el cuerpo, sentía que se estaba quemando viva. "Ahora comprendo cómo se debe haber sentido la pobre de Rin chan" dijo en medio de su doloroso estado dando una pequeña risita.

' _Por qué se preocupa por los demás en medio de tanto dolor. Como puede haber tanta generosidad en un ser viviente'_.

(9)

La joven sintió como una delgada y suave mano acariciaba su rostro y cuando fijó su mirada en Sesshoumaru, pudo observar sus usuales ojos dorados mirándola de manera extraña. Por un momento pudo ver el brillo de una emoción que no lograba reconocer.

Pero así de rápido como llegó se esfumó de repente. La tenshi levantó una de sus delicadas manos y acarició el rostro del taiyoukai.

' _Está ardiendo en fiebre'_ , pensó Sesshoumaru sintiendo por primera vez preocupación por otro ser viviente que no fuese la niña que tenía a su cargo.

' _Tengo que ayudarla'._


	5. Capítulo 4

"Este Sesshoumaru debe hacer algo que te resultara incómodo, pero es para que te baje la fiebre".

Ella se le quedo mirando de una manera dulce y comprensiva. _'Se preocupa por mi….'_.

El inuyoukai observó las ropas de la tenshi tratando de descifrar como abrirlas. Eran bastante extrañas y lo único que se le ocurrió fue deshacerse de ellas de la manera más fácil.

Con sus garras las abrió en dos suavemente con cuidado de no lastimarla y a pesar de que por efectos de la fiebre el rostro de la muchacha estaba de un color rojo intenso, el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas ante las acciones del Youkai.

Sesshoumaru se deshizo de las ropas, dejándola con una especie de camisón color blanco que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y era sin mangas. Por la textura podía darse cuenta que era de un material más fino que la seda.

La cargó en sus brazos y la sacó del cuarto. "Te llevaré al lago, el agua esta fría y es más que seguro que la fiebre te bajará".

Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza, aún estaba muy apabullada con el cambio de comportamiento del taiyoukai y el dolor que le causaba el veneno en su cuerpo.

(1)

Sesshoumaru utilizó la velocidad sobrehumana y corrió por un vasto campo verde. Llegó hasta un lago, se sentó y la puso en su regazo, la miró a los ojos y pudo observar que su herida cada vez se ponía peor.

"Mi padre me dijo hace mucho tiempo que la saliva de los inuyoukai es curativa. Probablemente esto te moleste, pero es para que deje de infectarse tu herida".

"Está bien".

' _Sólo le estoy devolviendo el favor. Esta mujer no significa nada para mí'_ , se repetía a sí mismo, aunque muy dentro de sí sabía que eso no era del todo cierto y se rehusaba a aceptarlo. Suavemente volvió a coger su rostro con una de sus manos y lo acercó al suyo.

Kagome sintió un vació en el estómago ante tal cercanía, como si miles de pequeñas mariposas dieran vueltas dentro de su vientre.

(2)

Comenzó a lamer los arañones en el rostro de la onna.

' _Su sangre es tan dulce, es como miel'_. Sus instintos animales le rogaban que fuera encima de ella y la hiciera trizas para probar más de su sangre.

La muchacha sintió el roce de su lengua con su herida. Al principio ardía un poco, pero después se fue convirtiendo en algo casi placentero y suave.

Involuntariamente un sofocado y casi inaudible gemido acompañado por un suspiro escapó sus labios haciendo que más temperatura se acumulara en su rostro.

(3)

Podía percibir como la herida sanaba como resultado de su fluidos bucales, pero de pronto su agudo oído pudo registrar un ligero sonido de placer proveniente de la tenshi que ahora descansaba en sus brazos, provocando que los deseos de su bestia interior no sean por su sangre sino por algo más.

' _Absurdo, este Sesshoumaru no puede tener esa clase de deseos hacia … Un ser tan perfecto'_ , lo traicionó su propia conciencia.

Tratando de apaciguar y controlar a su bestia, se separó de la muchacha observando que su herida se había cerrado completamente; pero la fiebre no cedía, por el contrario, había aumentado. Sin decir ni una sola palabra se acercó a la orilla del lago. Como era casi al ras del suelo, depositó suavemente a la muchacha en él.

Kagome se empapó completamente, haciendo que el camisón que llevaba se le ciña al cuerpo, dejando ver sus perfectas curvas y todos los atributos que kami le dio.

A medida que la temperatura bajaba la muchacha sentía el frio recorrer su cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma y cambió a una posición fetal, sin querer dándole una vista más que perfecta al taiyoukai de otra de las secciones de su cuerpo junto con sus delgadas piernas.

Sus alas estaban dejándose ver en un tono medio transparente, ya que amenazaban con salir como mecanismo de defensa. _'No..'_ , pensó Kagome mientras usaba un poco de la fuerza que le quedaba para volverlas a la normalidad, escondidas dentro de su cuerpo.

(4)

Si antes Sesshoumaru estaba en problemas por controlar a su Youkai interior, ahora estaba más que perdiendo la batalla. El panorama que tenía en frente lo había dejado lleno de deseo.

Era completamente bella. La escasa ropa que llevaba, las gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo, su cabello mojado, todo la hacía ver como una diosa.

Lo que no daría por tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya en ese momento, lo que no daría por hacerla su pareja y su mujer para todo la eternidad, por marcarla como suya.

' _NO….'_ , gritó dentro de su mente. _'No puedo sentir nada por esa mujer'_.

La fiesta que se había formado en la parte baja de su cuerpo era casi dolorosa, pero haciendo uso de su autocontrol y de su fuerza interior logro reprimir y apaciguar sus sentimientos y deseos.

Kagome comenzó a temblar de frío y el inuyoukai lo notó, se acercó a ella y la levanto. Húmeda como estaba la levantó en brazos y la envolvió con su cola para darle calor y que no se pusiera peor.

Al sentir el material tan suave en el que estaba siendo envuelta la tenshi se acurruco en él y abrazó su suave y peluda cola.

Sesshoumaru pudo sentir como Kagome acariciaba su cola y esa caricia lo hizo sentir escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal. _'No estas ayudando mucho mujer'_.

(5)

Después de unos minutos ya estaba de vuelta en sus habitaciones. Desenrolló su cola del frágil cuerpo de la tenshi y abrió los cobertores de su cama. La metió ahí, tapándola y removiendo alguno de los mechones de su cabello de su rostro. Afortunadamente, por la corriente de aire y el calor que le brindo ya estaba completamente seca y la fiebre había cedido.

"Por hoy dormirás aquí. Que pases buenas noches".

Kagome no se sentía bien. No era justo que lo privara de la comodidad de su propia cama sólo porque estaba un poco enferma; tenía que hacer algo, él ya había hecho mucho por ella. "No te vayas, no es justo que yo duerma cómodamente en tu cama y tu tengas que irte a otro lado. Yo iré a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes".

Instantáneamente se destapó y salió de la cama. Con mucho trabajo intentó dar unos pasos para irse, pero falló miserablemente, cayendo al piso por la debilidad de la que se encontraba presa.

Sesshoumaru no lo podía creer, estaba dispuesta a hacer eso por él, solo para que él estuviera cómodo?.

Al verla levantarse y caer al piso se apresuró hacia ella y la posicionó en sus brazos. "No seas necia, debes quedarte aquí. Es la habitación más cómoda, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti".

Ahora era el turno de ella de asombrarse, el gran orgulloso y omnipotente Sesshoumaru estaba diciendo esas cosas tan dulces y llenas de preocupación. "Me quedo aquí con una condición" dijo en un tono muy apagado y casi forzado.

El inuyoukai suspiró, por esta vez accedería. "Habla".

"Este es tu dormitorio y no es justo que me quede en él. Además la cama es muy grande y pueden dormir dos personas más que cómodamente".

El taiyoukai entendió al instante lo que quiso decir.

"Está bien me quedare aquí, pero ya duérmete, necesitas reponer tus energías". Con eso la dejó en la cama y la volvió a tapar.

Kagome se levantó un poco y cogió con sus delicadas manos el rostro del taiyoukai, besando una de sus marcas. "Oyasumi nasai". Después de eso se quedó instantáneamente dormida.

El Youkai acercó su mano derecha a su mejilla y acarició el lugar donde la tenshi lo había besado. Al hacer eso sintió una sensación recorrer su pecho, pero para variar decidió no darle importancia.

Procedió a quitarse su armadura y a ponerse una hakama para dormir. Era de un color azul oscuro.

Le dio una última mirada al hermoso ser que descansaba en el lado derecho de su cama y procedió a acostarse en el otro extremo. "Oyasumi nasai Kagome", dijo en un susurro inaudible, para luego dirigirse a descansar a la tierra de los sueños.

(6)

A la mañana siguiente el inuyoukai ya había despertado, pero sus ojos aún no se abrían. Tenía una sensación bastante agradable, nunca había dormido tan bien en su vida, sentía su cuerpo tibio y relajado.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio sobre su pecho un mar de sedosos cabellos grises y azulinos, delgados brazos con una piel tersa y blanca como la nieve rodeando su cuello, mientras sorprendentemente los suyos rodeaban una diminuta cintura.

Podía sentir todo el cuerpo de la miko presionado sobre el suyo con ella abrazándolo muy tiernamente y su cola se había enrollado entre las perfectas y largas piernas de la tenshi; si no fuera mucho decir, se encontraba en la posición más cómoda y comprometedora de su existencia.

Lentamente desenrolló su cola de las delgadas piernas de la mujer, soltó sus brazos de su cintura y con un muy bien escondido pesar, soltó los brazos de la tenshi de su cuerpo.

Salió de la cama y emitió un inconsciente gruñido por la falta de calor al separar su cuerpo del de la joven mujer, pero de repente una incógnita demasiado obvia cruzó por su mente: _'Cómo llegamos a estar en esa posición?'_.

Optando por no darle mayor importancia al asunto decidió dejarla, tomar un baño y ponerse sus tradicionales ropas.

(7)

Al terminar de bañarse y vestirse regresó a su cama y vio que la tenshi estaba abrazada de una almohada. Su largo cabello cascadeaba por toda la cama, su piel había regresado a su tono normal y las sábanas casi no la cubrían; el Youkai no puedo evitar quedarse nuevamente embelesado por ella.

"Suficiente. Es sólo deseo lo que siento, nada más". Murmurando aquello se acercó a la muchacha para despertarla.

Kagome abrazó muy fuerte su almohada y un suave gemido acompañado por un suspiro escaparon sus labios. Se sonrojó entre sueños y lo que hizo después terminó por intranquilizar al taiyoukai.

"Sessh…ouma…ru", murmuró con la voz entrecortada para después volverse a sonrojar.

' _Acaso estas soñando conmigo?'_.

Despacio se acercó y la comenzó a mover. "Kag…Mujer despierta", el Youkai había decidido no llamarla por su nombre mientras tomaba su baño. _'No puedo permitir que esa mujer se acerque más a mí'_.

Como no se despertaba decidió zarandearla con un poco más de fuerza.

(8)

La muchacha dio un leve gruñido por haber sido despertada del placentero sueño en el que se encontraba. Abrió sus brillantes ojos y al ver el rostro de Sesshoumaru un hermoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas porque comenzó a recordar el sueño que había tenido hace unos pocos minutos.

"Ohayoo Sesshoumaru sama" dijo con voz muy tímida mientras escondía su rostro con algunos mechones de cabello.

"Mujer".

' _Sigue llamándome así'_. Esto entristeció a la tenshi, haciendo que baje más la cabeza por unos segundos.

El taiyoukai notó al instante la tristeza en el semblante de la muchacha. _'Es lo mejor, ella está acá sólo para cuidar a Rin'_.

Puso una de sus frías manos en la frente de la mujer y se dirigió a ella: "Parece que ya no tienes mucha fiebre, pero de todos modos te quedarás aquí, mañana te podrás ir a un cuarto de huéspedes o al cuarto de Rin si así lo deseas".

"Además, sería de mucha utilidad si te conviertes en su tutora".

La joven lo observó sorprendida ante la petición, eso significaba que quería que se quedara, sin pensarlo dos veces respondió: "Me encantaría la idea. Me gustan mucho los niños".

"Está decidido entonces. Dentro de un momento traerán el desayuno y dejaré que Rin venga a verte. Esta muy preocupada por ti". "Si gustas puedes ponerte la parte superior de ese ahori para descansar. No creo que lo que tienes puesto te abrigue mucho", culminó, escondiendo el humor que le causaba la situación de la humana mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

Kagome se sonrojó mucho al darse cuenta de lo único que tenía puesto, pero a la vez le molestó y se cubrió con las sabanas. "No sé de qué se queja Sesshoumaru sama, si usted fue el que se deshizo de mis ropas". Esto dejó callado al taiyoukai; la humana tenía razón. Así que sin decir palabra alguna se retiró de la habitación.

(9)

"Porque se volvió tan distante de repente. Qué pasó con el Sesshoumaru que me ayudó ayer. Pero bueno" dio un suspiro. "Creo que lo único que soy y seré para él es la institutriz de Rin". Con eso bajó de la cama. Ya había recuperado sus fuerzas.

Se dirigió hacia el ropero de madera que se encontraba abierto al costado de una puerta color marfil, dio un vistazo adentro y vio una serie de Kimonos muy bonitos. _'Deben ser de Sesshoumaru'_.

En la parte de abajo vio la parte interior de un ahori color azul oscuro y de un material tan suave como la seda.

"Supongo que esto debe ser", así que lo cogió y se lo puso. Como le quedaba muy grande se las ingenió para amarrárselo y que quedara como un kimono un poco corto.

Después de haberse arreglado eso comenzó a acomodarse el cabello con sus dedos y luego procedió a tender la gran cama en la que había dormido. Una vez que terminó se sentó en la parte de la cabecera y comenzó a reflexionar.

' _Fue tan gentil conmigo. Nunca pensé que pudiera ser así, y ese sueño que tuve, fue con él….'._ Al pensar en eso no puedo evitar que su temperatura subiera. _'Pero ..Inuyasha, qué hay con él?. Él tiene a Kikyou, me lo dijo días antes de que me fuera, que no importaba lo que pasará él se iría con ella porque le había hecho una promesa'_.

' _No me puedo quedar esperando por él para toda la vida, además, muy tarde aprendí que el cariño que le tengo es el de una hermana, y yo sé que él se siente de la misma manera respecto a mí'_. _'Sólo espero que ni él ni mis amigos se resientan conmigo cuando se enteren de la verdadera razón por la que me fui; no creo que la anciana Kaede les diga nada, pero conociéndola la preocupación sacara lo mejor de ella y terminará contándoles mi secreto'_.

' _Ahhh… qué más da. Eso no importa, yo sé que llegado el momento las cosas se solucionaran. Lo que me preocupa es esto que siento por Sesshoumaru'_ , pensó señalándose el pecho. _'Con una sola noche que se preocupó por mí, una sola noche que me mostró atención, que me mostró su verdadero yo'_. _'Es como si de repente ….. Ahora es algo pequeño, pero cada vez que se me acerca o me dice algo siento que crece'._

' _Esta mañana estuvo tan distante y tengo la ligera impresión de que siempre va a ser así. Pero que puedo esperar, Sesshoumaru nunca se fijaría en mí. Yo no soy nada para él… nada'._

(10)

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia los aposentos de su protegida, desde afuera podía escuchar los gritos de Jaken para controlar a la hiperactiva niña y debía admitir que le parecía muy entretenido, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Despacio abrió la puerta y entró. De pronto Rin dejó de correr por todo su cuarto y se paró frente a su señor Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru sama". Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente de la pierna derecha.

Al ver a su amo Jaken sintió un respiro de alivio recorrer su cuerpo. "Arigatou kami, ya estaba a punto de matar a este pequeño engendro", dijo cuidándose de no pronunciarlo muy fuerte ya que eso le costaría la vida.

"Rin estaba muy preocupada porque Sesshoumaru sama no dejaba salir a Rin de su cuarto. Cómo esta oka san, ya está despierta?, puedo ir a verla?". Bombardeo con preguntas al gran taiyoukai.

Como extrañaba oírla hablar así, se notaba que ya estaba completamente recuperada y también se podía ver a millas de camino el amor que sentía por la tenshi que se encontraba en su dormitorio.

"La mujer se encuentra bien, hace un buen rato que despertó. Puedes ir a verla, pero ve con cuidado, aún se encuentra un poco…". No puedo terminar porque la pequeña ya había salido a la velocidad de un rayo rumbo a la recamara donde se encontraba Kagome.

"Débil".

(11)

Una vez que el gami pudo percatarse de que la pequeña se encontraba lejos se dirigió hacia su amo para informarlo sobre los acontecimientos de esta mañana.

Aclarando un poco su garganta para lograr la atención de su amo, se dirigió a él.

"Qué es lo que quieres Jaken?", dijo en su acostumbrado tono frío y monótono.

"Esta mañana llegó una carta firmada por Ryuura, Kyoura y Jyuura sama, notificándole que este año es su turno de llevar acabo las festividades de las cuatro casas, y que además estas están fechadas para la próxima semana". "Ellos llegaran al castillo un día antes para instalarse con sus respectivos acompañantes como manda el protocolo".

Sesshoumaru se quedó por un momento sin decir nada. _'Perfecto. Lo único que me faltaba, ahora tengo que preparar mi palacio para la festividad de las cuatro casas'_.

' _La mujer tendrá que ser prevenida. Tiene que educar a Rin lo antes posible y como el protocolo manda, como invitada de esta casa, deberá ser participe también'._ "Avisa a todos los sirvientes que comiencen con los preparativos".

"Hai Sesshoumaru sama" fue lo único que respondió Jaken antes de retirarse a cumplir con las ordenes de su amo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Kagome se encontraba aun pensando sentada en el borde de la cama, cuando de pronto vio que la puerta se abría y una pequeña niña venía corriendo y se lanzaba sobre ella como una pequeña avalancha, abrazándola con mucha fuerza. "Okaa san, que bueno que estés bien, Rin estaba muy preocupada. Rin no podía dormir".

La joven se enterneció ante las palabras de la pequeña y la abrazó con fuerza. "No te preocupes por mi pequeñita yo ya me encuentro bien". "Qué te parece si pasamos nuestro primer día oficialmente como madre e hija sí?". Esto hizo que Rin se sintiera muy feliz, así que asintiendo con la cabeza se quedó en el cuarto con Kagome hasta que llegó el desayuno.

La tenshi le dio de comer a su pequeña hija adoptiva mientras ella tomaba el té que le habían servido; la verdad no tenía mucha hambre.

Luego de haber desayuno, Kagome procedió a jugar un rato con la niña y a explicarle que a partir de mañana le comenzaría a enseñar algunas cosas para que su comportamiento mejore y pueda tener algo de cultura general; lo único que recibía como respuesta eran unos movimientos de cabeza muy entusiastas.

"Rin está muy feliz porque ahora tiene una okaa san y un otou san".

Siguieron jugando un rato más y sorprendentemente el tiempo se había pasado volando. Ya era otra vez de noche, Rin se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Kagome mientras ella descansaba con los ojos cerrados abrazando protectoramente a su pequeña hija adoptiva.

(1)

Sesshoumaru ahora se dirigía a su cuarto. No había visto a Rin en todo el día, se preguntaba dónde estaba y bueno, era lógico. En un afán por sacarse de la cabeza a cierta tenshi había estado trabajando todo el santo día, enviando cartas a los gobernantes de las diferentes casas para el próximo festival que se daría en la suya.

Al entrar a su cuarto pudo observar a una muy dormida Rin en el regazo de la tenshi y una muy cansada Kagome abrazándola protectoramente. _'Parecen madre e hija'_.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ellas para despertar a Kagome, tenía que hablar con ella, pero fue sorprendido cuando la mujer abrió los ojos. "Sesshoumaru sama, no lo había visto en todo el día".

' _Lo extrañaba'…_

"Tenía cosas que hacer, pero ahora necesito hablar contigo. Dame a Rin para llevarla a su cuarto y poder hablar en paz".

"Déjela acá, no creo que se despierte. ha estado muy activa toda la mañana y tiene para unas cuantas horas de sueño. además no me molesta en lo más mínimo, al contrario, me gusta su compañía, me siento apreciada y una madre debe quedarse siempre con su hija".

' _Recién la conoce y ya la considera como su hija?_ '.

"Como quieras". El taiyoukai se subió a la cama y se acomodó frente a Kagome y a la niña que dormía plácidamente.

"La próxima semana se dará en la casa de este Sesshoumaru las festividades de las cuatro casas", empezó con un semblante muy serio.

Kagome dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado dejando ver que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. "Y qué se supone que se celebra en estas festividades?", preguntó. Estaba comenzando a sentir curiosidad por eso.

Sesshoumaru le dio una de sus miradas que denotaban un semblante completamente enigmático y procedió a explicarle: "En estas festividades, los youkai dueños de las tierras del sur, norte, este y oeste respectivamente se unen para presidir una celebración que dura tres días, en los cuales youkai que no tienen una pareja estable, pueden elegirla".

"Básicamente ese es el propósito, aparte de hablar sobre temas que conciernen a las cuatro tierras".

(2)

La tenshi estaba asombrada, así que una fiesta para encontrar parejas, sonaba extraño. Pero, qué haría ella durante esos tres días?, seguramente Sesshoumaru no quería tenerla rondando por ahí por lo menos hasta que la fiesta terminara. Lo más probable era que para ese entonces él se hubiese encontrado una buena mujer para pasar sus días y que cuide a la pequeña Rin.

Aunque no quisiera, dentro de su cuerpo se estaba formando un sentimiento de celos hacía ese pequeño pensamiento. El sólo imaginarse a Sesshoumaru con otra la hacía sentir un familiar fuego que comenzaba a quemar su cabeza. _'Es ilógico apenas lo voy tratando por cuánto, cuatro días?. Qué me está sucediendo?'_.

Sintiendo la disconformidad de la muchacha, Sesshoumaru inconscientemente se apresuró a terminar de explicarle lo que tenía planeado.

"Como eres mi invitada y la futura institutriz de Rin, tendrás derecho de participar también. Estarás presente los tres días que duren las festividades". Aunque el sólo hecho de pensar que estaría disponible para otros Youkai que más que seguramente estarían atraídos por su inigualable belleza hacía que su sangre hirviese a temperaturas inimaginables. _'Incoherente. Este Sesshoumaru no puede sentir celos'._

Esto sorprendió un poco a Kagome. Así participaría, pues porque no. Le parecía una buena idea.

"Me parece bien". Respondió dándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas que hizo que el humor del taiyoukai cambiara completamente. Pero algo del rostro de la muchacha lo atrajo como las abejas a la miel.

Nunca supo si fueron sus ojos, su boca, o simplemente la dulzura que irradiaba de su ser, peor algo hizo que se acercara a ella y se sentara a su lado, muy cerca.

(3)

Kagome estaba tan perdida pensando cómo sería ese dichoso festival, que no se dio cuenta que a su costado estaba el inuyoukai mirándola con un rostro lleno de curiosidad y dulzura. Como un niño pequeño esperando recibir la importancia necesaria.

De repente volteó su rostro y se dio con el rostro de Sesshoumaru a unos milímetros del suyo. Sus respiraciones parecían una debido a la cercanía. El tibio aliento de cada uno acariciando la piel del otro.

' _Tengo que probarla, sólo una vez. No significará nada, sólo tengo que saber a qué saben sus labios, sólo esta vez, y nunca más me acercaré a ella de esa forma'_ , pensaba el taiyoukai mientras poco a poco se acercaba más y más al rostro de la hermosa tenshi.

' _Por qué me mira con tanta dulzura. Sus ojos están tan llenos de cariño'_.

Dirigió su vista a los rosados labios de la tenshi y sin previo aviso se acercó a ella, juntando sus labios con los suyos.

Primero fue algo muy suave y como cogió a la muchacha de improviso esta no le correspondía. Él solo masajeaba lenta y cariñosamente sus labios, pero al no recibir respuesta, sentía como su corazón volvía a endurecerse ante el rechazo de la mujer. De repente Kagome reaccionó y comenzó a corresponderle. Al principio tímidamente, pero luego consiguió seguirle el paso.

Esto lo sorprendió mucho y lo incitó a seguir, por lo que el beso comenzó a tener más intensidad y a hacerse más pasional.

(4)

Tenía que probarla, tenía que saber su sabor, así que acariciando el labio inferior de la muchacha con su lengua le pidió silenciosamente que le diera una entrada.

La muchacha percibió aquella caricia que hizo que sintiera escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal y un poco nerviosa le dio la entrada a su boca.

Sin dudarlo una sola vez, el Youkai comenzó a probar cada rincón de la boca de Kagome. _'Es tan dulce. Jamás había probado algo así'._ Sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar la danza del amor, pero como era de esperarse Sesshoumaru tomó el control casi instantáneamente y comenzó a hacer de las suyas.

Kagome no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, se sentía tan bien, que no pudo evitar que un leve gemido escapara de su control justo en medio de la boca del inuyoukai.

Al escucharlo Sesshoumaru sintió el calor apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. La deseaba, quería marcarla y sus reacciones sólo demostraban que ella también lo deseaba; pero fueron interrumpidos, previniendo que la demostración de amor inminente llegara a mayores.

(5)

La pequeña niña que descansaba en el regazo de la tenshi ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que sucedía entre los dos adultos que cuidaban de ella y siendo lo inocente que un niño a su edad puede ser comenzó a moverse en sueños y casualmente cogió la cola de Sesshoumaru abrazándola muy fuerte y sin intenciones de dejarla ir.

"Outo san, Oka san Rin los quiere mucho", dijo entre sueños mientras se abrazaba del apéndice del lord.

(6)

Al sentir algo aferrarse a su cola Sesshoumaru rompió el contacto que tenía con Kagome y al verla a los ojos pudo observar que sus mejillas se habían teñido de un hermoso color rosa. _'Tal parece que tengo ese efecto en ella'_ , pensó dejando que su ego llegara a alturas inimaginables.

Kagome se sentía un poco mareada, nunca nadie se había acercado a ella de esa manera. Eso sólo había logrado que se sintiera más atraída al inuyoukai; pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la expresión de disgusto que tenía el hombre en cuestión en su perfecto rostro. "Qué sucedió?" le preguntó.

Sesshoumaru sólo hizo una señal para que mirara hacia abajo y al hacerlo pudo ver a la pequeña Rin muy bien abrazada de la cola de su acompañante.

"Oh, parece que ahora si tenemos un problema" dijo tratando de suprimir una pequeña risita sin éxito alguno, provocando que el inuyoukai comience a ofuscarse.

"No logro comprender que te parece tan divertido".

"Te ves muy tierno con la pequeña abrazada a ti", dijo sonriéndole.

"Tierno?, hmm".

' _Testarudo. Sé que tienes un corazón que no le muestras a nadie, pero yo te ayudaré y te enseñaré lo hermoso que es demostrarle cariño a los demás'_.

"Lo mejor será dormir" dijo Sesshoumaru tratando de escapar de sus pensamientos por el momento. Estaba un poco consternado por lo que acababa de suceder.

"Es una buena idea, pero como lo piensas hacer con una pequeña niña decidida a dormir contigo? y con tu armadura puesta", le preguntó la tenshi sarcásticamente; extrañamente después de ese beso se sentía de muy buen humor.

Increíblemente el youkai también estaba de muy buen espíritu, así que decidió ver qué haría ella.

"Me gustaría saber que sugerencia tienes al respecto".

Así que la estaba retando, pues bien no se saldría con la suya. "Mmm", hizo como si pensara por un pequeño instante.

"Creo que tengo una idea", después de decir eso la tenshi saco suavemente a la pequeña de su regazo y la puso en el de Sesshoumaru, recibiendo una mirada de pura confusión. Luego comenzó a observar su armadura y en su rostro se vio un pequeño brillo. "Ajá, aquí está".

Kagome se acercó a Sesshoumaru caminando en cuatro patas, provocando que el Youkai comience a imaginarse cosas no muy inocentes al respecto.

De repente levantó su brazo y vio unas ataduras de cuero. Comenzó a deshacerlas, soltando la armadura y acercándose mucho a él para sacársela. Una vez que logró su cometido la dejo rodar por la cama hasta que cayera al piso causando un gran estruendo que hizo despertar Rin.

"Lo lamento mucho, es que no puedo creer que siempre lleves eso puesto. Pesa demasiado", dijo con una risita que podía asemejar a una de Rin cuando cometía una travesura.

El youkai eligió no decirle nada, se veía muy tierna de esa manera.

(7)

"Oka san, Outo san Rin tiene mucho sueño. Rin quiere dormir con ustedes" dijo la niñita acercándolos a los dos inocentemente jalando a Sesshoumaru de su cola y a Kagome del ahori azul que llevaba.

' _Cómo nos llamó?'_ pensó la tenshi sonrojándose de manera increíble, mientras Sesshoumaru se quedó en sus pensamientos. Tenía que aceptarlo, sentía algo por esa mujer y era muy perturbador. Ninguna otra mujer había logrado captar su atención, pero esta chiquilla parecía haberse adueñado de todos sus sentidos.

Kagome cargó delicadamente a la pequeña, quien se rehusaba a dejar ir la cola de Sesshoumaru. "A ver Rin chan, vamos a dormir sí".

Echándola en la cama y acomodándola se dirigió a Sesshoumaru: "Deja que Rin se quede esta última noche aquí, te prometo que no te volveremos a molestar", le dijo con ojos suplicantes que el taiyoukai no pudo rehusar.

"Esta será la última noche" respondió el youkai tratando de que su máscara no se saliera de su lugar.

"Gracias" dijo la tenshi antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y decirle al oído: "Ese fue mi primer beso". Después de eso se recostó junto a Rin y la abrazó, el sonrojo otra vez apoderándose de ella.

' _Su primer beso?'_ , se preguntó sin poder evitar que su mente viajase hacia el recuerdo de su medio hermano.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y sin nada más que hacer se echó sobre la cama y puso uno de sus brazos sobre la pequeña Rin y sobre la tenshi, abrazándolas protectoramente.

En ese momento un nuevo Sesshoumaru había nacido y lo último que susurró el taiyoukai entre sueños fue: "Kagome".

(8)

Inuyasha y los demás ya habían regresado a la aldea de la anciana Kaede esperando ver a Kagome de regreso, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo único que los recibió fue la anciana preparando uno de sus famosos ungüentos.

Al sentir la presencia de los jóvenes la mujer volteó. "Qué bueno que hayan regresado. Tengo que hablar con ustedes".

El hanyou como siempre prepotente decidió que era hora de dar uno de sus acostumbrados espectáculos cuando Kagome no se aparecía a tiempo.

"Anciana, me puedes decir dónde demonios está metida esa mujer cuando más la necesitamos. No tenemos tiempo que perder y se larga para su época". El disgusto de la última vez y la preocupación por la forma de despedirse de la muchacha no se iban aún.

Miroku se acercó a él y le dio un golpe con su báculo sagrado. "Inuyasha, la que tienes en frente es una sacerdotisa por lo tanto se merece respeto, así que cierra la boca", dijo en el tono calmado que lo caracterizaba cuando no se encontraba coqueteando con las mujeres.

La miko les ofreció un poco de té a cada uno y una vez todos calmados procedió a contarles sobre la visita de Kagome y su verdadera apariencia, dejándolos completamente pasmados y sin palabras con las cuales expresar toda la sorpresa que llevaban dentro.

El primero en calmarse para variar fue Miroku quien decidió hablar. "Yo creía que los tenshi habían sido exterminados hace cientos de años".

"Eso fue lo que yo pensé, pero al parecer todos estábamos muy equivocados y por tal motivo Kagome corre peligro".

(9)

Inuyasha no salía de su asombro. SU Kagome era una tenshi. No podía esperar a verla, aunque le hubiera dicho que se quedaría con Kikyou, esto cambiaba muchas cosas. De seguro era mucho más hermosa ahora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin decir nada a nadie salió a toda velocidad de la cabaña.

"Y ahora que le pico a Inuyasha" preguntó Sango un poco sorprendida al ver la rapidez del hanyou.

"De seguro va en busca de la señorita Kagome" respondió la anciana.

"Es lo mejor, así la podremos tener vigilada y la podremos proteger de cualquier cosa".

Kaede simplemente asintió. Algo en su corazón le decía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como estos jóvenes creían, no, muy por el contrario, algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder.

(10)

Kagome se despertó sintiendo los rayos del sol brillar por fuera de sus cerrados parpados, estirándose mientras bostezaba comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos ajustándose a la luz. Al abrirlos completamente pudo observar al inuyoukai durmiendo como un niño junto a la pequeña Rin.

Despacio se movió del lugar donde estaba y se acercó al rostro de él. Con cuidado de no despertarlo pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre las marcas en su rostro. _'Es tan bello y se ve tan inofensivo durmiendo, tan diferente'_.

De pronto notó que sus brazos abrazaban a la pequeña Rin protectoramente, no como ella quisiera que la abrazara, si no como un padre a su hija. En ese preciso instante una idea cruzó la mente de la joven tenshi.

' _Estoy segura que la traje'_.

Muy despacio y casi en las puntas de sus dedos salió del cuarto, abriendo la gran puerta con mucho cuidado.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y llegó al cuarto de Rin, que en ese momento se encontraba vacío. Buscando con la mirada su maleta se dirigió a ella y la puso sobre sus hombros para repetir el mismo proceso de regreso al dormitorio del taiyoukai.

Al llegar se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. "Sabía que debía traerla", dijo en voz muy bajita mientras sacaba una cámara instantánea de su mochila y se paraba tratando de enfocar perfectamente al Youkai abrazando a la pequeña niña. _'Parece un pequeñito abrazando su juguete'_.

' _Si se entera me mata, pero vale la pena arriesgarse'_.

Encontrando el ángulo perfecto se decidió y apretó el botón para tomar la foto. Al hacerlo se escuchó un pequeño 'click' y Kagome recibió la foto mientras la sacudía rápidamente esperando ansiosa el fruto de su pequeña travesura.

(11)

El lord fue sacado de su peculiar sueño por un sonido muy extraño que nunca antes había percibido.

' _Qué demonios fue eso'_ , se preguntó mientras se despertaba y movía a la pequeña Rin con cuidado hacia un lado para no perturbar su sueño.

Al incorporarse se dio con la imagen de una ansiosa Kagome sacudiendo un extraño pedazo de papel.

"Por fin", le escuchó decir mientras observaba el pedazo de papel, sus ojos brillaban como ningunos, y sus labios mostraban una perfecta sonrisa. _'Se ve muy feliz'_.

La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él por segunda vez y se acercó sigilosamente a ella, cogiendo el pedazo de papel de sus manos. "Se puede saber que es tan divertido?", dijo en un tono de voz un poco aburrido.

(12)

Al sentir que le arrancaban su preciada foto, dio un grito en el cielo y peor aún ya que el ladrón había sido el propio agraviado.

' _Tengo que quitársela, si no es posible que no resista'_ , pensó mientras una sonrisa escapaba sus labios. _'Esto va a ser divertido'_.

Antes que el inuyoukai pudiera observar con detenimiento que era lo divertido del pedazo de papel, la tenshi desplegó sus alas y le arrebato el papel de las manos saliendo a toda velocidad del cuarto con rumbo a los vastos jardines del castillo del oeste.

' _Así que quiere jugar'_. Sin pensarlo dos veces el inuyoukai utilizó su velocidad y fue tras ella.

Los dos lograron salir al bosque. Kagome iba volando pero a unos 150 centímetros del piso, una altura prudente para que la diferencia no sea mucha, ya que su objetivo en ese momento era divertirse un poco.

"Ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, ahora mismo veré que es lo que te parece tan gracioso", dijo el inuyoukai de manera retadora.

Así se pasaron un buen rato hasta que en un descuido de la tenshi Sesshoumaru logró atraparla y cogerla de los tobillos. Suavemente la llevó al piso, cogió sus brazos en la parte superior de su cabeza para inmovilizarla, mientras él se posesionaba sobre ella y arrebatándole la foto le dijo: "Si me permites".

Kagome se dio cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban y se sonrojo un poco mientras a él no parecía incomodarle en lo más mínimo.

Suavemente se levantó de encima de ella y se sentó a un costado observando con mucho interés lo que tenía en las manos. "Explícate" le dijo en un tono frío.

La muchacha procedió a darle una pequeña clase de lo que era una cámara fotográfica y lo que era una fotografía.

"Y no me pude resistir porque te veías demasiado tierno. Por favor déjame conservarla, para tener aunque sea un recuerdo por favo,r por favor".

Sesshoumaru se sintió derrotado. Que acaso no había algo que le pudiera negar a esta mujer. "Como quieras, pero si le enseñas eso a alguien tu cabeza rodara por todo este jardín me oíste?", dijo tratando de sonar intimidante.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron con mucha felicidad. "Arigatou" y volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla dejándolo completamente mareado.

(13)

Así transcurrieron rápidamente seis días, con la muchacha ganándose poco a poco el corazón del inuyoukai, ya sea con pequeño juegos o pequeñas demostraciones de afecto, y aunque muy escasas veces lograba que él le correspondiese, se sentía muy feliz por poder demostrarle que lo quería.

Él por su parte, se negaba sentimientos a sí mismo y a la vez el placer de aceptar los sentimientos de la tenshi. Por otro lado, las lecciones de Rin iban muy bien, ya le había enseñado a leer y estaba en el proceso de enseñarle a escribir. Claro que eso sería algo difícil, pero bueno ella tenía paciencia.


	7. Capítulo 6

Hoy era el día en el que llegaban los gobernantes de las tres casas, Jyuura, Ryuura y Kyoura, así que el inuyoukai había estado de arriba para abajo con los preparativos. Sin embargo, siempre estaba Kagome para relajarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, razón por la cual se repetía a si mismo constantemente que debía alejarse de ella sin ningún resultado aparente.

Muy calmado como siempre fue al dormitorio de Rin en donde se encontraba Kagome dándole sus respectivas lecciones de escritura. Tocando la puerta suavemente, entró y observó a la tenshi enseñando muy pacientemente a la pequeña que parecía aprender muy rápido.

"Ohayoo Sesshoumaru", dijo la muchacha con una voz muy dulce y alentadora.

"Ohayoo Kagome" respondió él en tono serio. "Hoy llegaran los demás gobernantes de las tierras del norte, sur y este, aproximadamente a la media noche. Deseo que estés lista y te presentes puntual en el comedor a esa hora" demandó Sesshoumaru.

"Ehh y qué se supone que debo vestir para la ocasión?" le preguntó la tenshi un poco entusiasmada.

"No te preocupes por eso, mandaré a Jaken con un kimono para ti". Pausándose un poco pasó a dar su último mandato. "Una cosa más, durante los tres días te referirás a este Sesshoumaru con respeto, utilizando el honorífico apropiado, nada de informalidades", culminó con un tono muy frío para el gusto de Kagome.

"Hai Sesshoumaru sama" dijo con un tono triste.

' _No puedo permitir que los demás piensen que pueden familiarizarse conmigo con tanta facilidad…'_

"Me da gusto" y con eso salió del cuarto.

(1)

La tenshi se encontraba un poco triste por lo sucedido, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un suave tirón de su kimono. "Oka san, Rin también puede ir a las festividades?", preguntó la niña muy ilusionada.

"Iie Rin chan, aún eres muy pequeña, pero te prometo contarte todo lo que suceda si?", dijo tratando de animarla, ya que en su pequeña carita se veía un poco de decepción. "Está bien oka san".

Después de eso el día transcurrió sin contratiempos.

Llegó la noche y Kagome decidió tomar un baño usando todos los implementos traídos desde su época.

Cumpliendo con la promesa Jaken llegó con un kimono en brazos que la dejó completamente boquiabierta y después de recibirlo procedió a arreglarse.

(2)

Sesshoumaru ya se encontraba impecablemente vestido esperando en el comedor por sus invitados, quienes comenzaron a llegar uno por uno.

"Sesshoumaru, pero que sorpresa. Hace cuantas lunas no nos vemos", dijo un youkai completamente vestido de negro. Llegaba con sus tres pequeñas pero hermosas hijas, quienes tenían una apariencia muy dulce pero a la vez sumamente aterradora.

"Veo que vienes acompañado de tus cachorros".

(3)

Jyuura era el guardián de las tierras del sur, un Youkai de las sombras, podía manipularlas a su antojo. A la vez era un poderoso hechicero, dominaba el arte de la magia negra, algo por lo que era muy reconocido, además de ser muy reservado y siempre educado.

Su pálida piel y su largo cabello negro como la noche eran complementados por sus siempre oscuras vestimentas y su preciado báculo negro, que simbolizaba el poder que tenía sobre ese cierto tipo de magia.

Houko, Kouji y Kappei eran sus tres pequeñas hijas. Ninguna pasaba de los 14 años humanos y aunque su apariencia fuese la de unas hermosas adolecentes, eran muy reconocidas por ser muy traviesas, pero a la vez muy fuertes para su corta edad.

Eran al igual que su padre hijas de las sombras, pero poseían una graciosa cola y unos hermosos cuernos que complementaban su aspecto, haciéndolas ver un poco más imponentes. Razón por la cual la mayoría de humanos al verlas corrían despavoridos por el simple hecho de una de sus penetrantes y absorbentes miradas.

"Konbanwa Sesshoumaru sama" dijeron las tres mientras hacían una reverencia de cortesía hacia el inuyoukai para luego ir a sentarse a platicar en las sillas del lujoso comedor.

"Veo que aún no llegan los demás" dijo Jyuura a un aburrido Sesshoumaru.

"Puedo percibir a Kyoura" respondió el inuyoukai mientras se resignaba a que su apacible y siempre silencioso hogar pronto estaría lleno de youkais hablando bebiendo y tomando parejas para la primavera.

"Como siempre, tú tan entusiasmado", exclamó una voz un poco ronca desde la puerta del comedor.

"Kyoura" dijo Sesshoumaru en una voz casi indiferente.

(4)

Kyoura era un Youkai que manipulaba la electricidad, especialmente los truenos los cuales salían de la lanza que siempre permanecía en su brazo derecho.

Era el gobernante de las tierras del Sur. Por lo general permanecía usualmente relajado y de muy buen humor, muy por el contrario de Sesshoumaru. Era muy gentil con cualquier clase de ser viviente y comparándolo con Jyuura sus ropas eran de colores más vivos, las cuales iban muy bien con su cabello castaño que sobresalía de su hermosa corona.

"Konbanwa Sesshoumaru" dijo el youkai del trueno mientras se acercaba y le hacía una sonriente reverencia al inuyoukai, haciendo que este en forma de cortesía repitiera el mismo acto.

"Creo que ya estamos todos" dijo el Youkai de las sombras.

"Aún falta Ryuura" replicó Sesshoumaru mientras les hacía una señal para que tomaran a siento.

"No creo que se tarde mucho, él no se pierde estas cosas por nada" dijo el Youkai del trueno mientras se ponía confortable en su silla sin soltar por un segundo su lanza.

"Konbanwa Sesshoumaru sama", se oyó la voz de un Youkai mientras repetía el mismo proceso de los demás entrando al gran salón. El nombre de este Youkai era Ryuura, dueño de las tierras del este.

Era considerado el más hermoso de los demonios; claro que siempre estaba Sesshoumaru para pelarse el puesto con él. Los dos eran los youkai más cotizados entre las mujeres quienes morían por ser marcadas por ellos. Empero, por más atractivas y fáciles que fueren nunca lograban atraer la atención de ninguno de los hermosos príncipes.

Este era un Youkai dragón, quien manipulaba el fuego a su antojo. Su largo cabello verde y sedoso estaba amarrado en una cola alta y caía por su espalda y su vestimenta era muy elegante como la de Sesshoumaru, aunque un poco más al estilo Chino.

"Ahora sí ya estamos todos. Mandaré a mi sirviente a traer a mi invitada".

"De quién se trata?" preguntó ansioso Ryuura. Sesshoumaru eligió no responderle y mandó llamar a Kagome quien se encontraba arreglándose en el dormitorio de Rin.

(5)

Kagome recibió el kimono de los brazos del gami. _'Es muy bonito, no puedo creer que Sesshoumaru haya pedido que me lo ponga'_.

Después de agradecer y despedir al pequeño Youkai, colocó la hermosa prenda de seda sobre la cama de la pequeña Rin, quien se encontraba bien acurrucada entre las sabanas durmiendo plácidamente.

Cogió sus implementos de baño y abrió la puerta que daba a las pequeñas aguas termales que poseía la niña en su dormitorio.

Tomándose su tiempo, se metió a la caliente bañera y se relajó por unos quince minutos, para después lavar su cabello con shampoo y finalmente acondicionarlo. Quedando satisfecha con aquello procedió a jabonarse el cuerpo y a enjuagarse.

Salió del agua y se enrolló una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza. _'A ver, me seco, me visto y creo que por ahí tengo un poco de brillo labial. Eso ayudará un poco'._

Haciendo como previamente había pensado, comenzó a secar delicadamente su cuerpo y buscando en su mochila saco un par de prendas de lencería y se las puso para después ponerse cuidadosamente el kimono, acercándose al tocador para observarse en el espejo.

"No se me ve tan mal", murmuró dándose una alentadora sonrisa para después comenzar a escarmenar su largo cabello dejándolo suelto.

Al terminar de ponerse la ropa sintió un toque en la puerta y fue a ver quién era. Lo que encontró fue una especie de peinetas con hermosos diseños de flores y colgantes rojos y dorados.

' _Deben ser para el cabello'_ , pensó, decidiendo ponérselas y terminando los últimos toques de su cabello. "Listo".

Al instante volvió a escuchar un toque en la puerta. "Ya voy, ya voy". Abrió la puerta y volvió a ver al pequeño gami.

"Qué sucede Jaken?", el Youkai la vio de pies a cabeza y asintió con la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

"Mi señor Sesshoumaru me ha pedido que la lleve al salón. Sus invitados ya han llegado y desea presentarla con ellos". La muchacha sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió al gami por los corredores hasta el gran salón donde tres hombres y tres niñas esperaban impacientes al misterioso invitado.

(6)

"Vas a decirme o no quién es esa misteriosa mujer?", preguntó Ryuura algo curioso. Seguramente se trataba de una Youkai y conociendo a Sesshoumaru sólo estaría ahí para la fiesta.

Francamente él ya estaba aburrido de todas esas youkais rondándolo para meterse a su cama y tener un título. _'Esta celebración estará llena de esas mujerzuelas'_. Pensó el taiyoukai sin darse cuenta que sus pensamientos eran similares a los del dragón del este. Pero los dos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por la abertura de la gran puerta interior del salón.

"Sesshoumaru sama la señorita Kagome está aquí", anunció el gami señalándole a la tenshi que podía pasar.

Aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, con paso lento pero seguro se acercó a la puerta y entró a la sala dejando boquiabierto a más de uno.

(7)

Ahí estaba parada la hermosa mujer con un kimono de un tono rosa fuere, la tela estaba cubierta con diseños de ramilletes de flores dentro de esferas blancas y doradas.

El obi que adornaba la vestimenta era de un rojo sangre, combinando con los adornos de su cabello y resaltando la blancura de su piel, al igual que el rosado de sus mejillas y labios.

Sus cabellos azulados y grises caían sobre su hermosa figura, mientras la luz de la luna la hacía brillar como el ser celestial que era. De repente sus ojos cambiaron a un tono café, casi caramelo y sus alas se desplegaron en todo su esplendor por sus lados haciéndola ver como lo que en realidad era.

Decir que los youkai que ahora se encontraban ahí estaban completamente atónitos no era suficiente. Kyoura se acercó cautelosamente al Youkai de las sombras y susurró: "Como puede ser esto posible?".

"No tengo ni la más remota idea. Es extremadamente hermosa", respondió el lord de las sombras.

"Debo concordar contigo Jyuura la criatura es una verdadera belleza, pero en este momento lo que me intriga es como en el nombre de lo racional sigue viva una mujer de esta especie" respondió el Youkai del trueno sin poder despegar sus ojos de la muchacha.

"Me parece que vamos a tener un pequeño problema mi querido amigo". Le dijo Jyuura a un distraído Kyuura, que solo trataba de encontrarle explicación a lo que veía.

"A que te refieres con eso?".

"Sesshoumaru y Ryuura parecen idiotizados por ella y kami sabe que ellos son los dos youkai más deseados por todas las mujeres de la corte y a ninguna han hecho el más absoluto caso, pero ahora los dos están mirando con ojos llenos deseo a la misma mujer".

(8)

Sesshoumaru estaba totalmente falto de palabras. Jamás pudo haberse imaginado que se vería tan hermosa en las ropas que le mando a confeccionar. Era simplemente perfecta. Lo único que colmaba sus pensamientos era el anhelo de levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla hacia su dormitorio, pero no podía, no sin antes …..

' _Puede que este Sesshoumaru después de todo decida tener una mujer',_ pensó mirando con ojos hambrientos y llenos de cariño a Kagome. Acercándose a ella lentamente, cogió su mano y la dirigió hacia los principales invitados.

Ryuura estaba totalmente perdido en la visión que sus ojos contemplaban, era amor a primera vista. _'Finalmente una mujer para mí',_ pensó, pero estuvo tan perdido imaginándose como sería tenerla a su lado que no se había percatado que los demás ya se habían presentado con ella y solo faltaba él.

"Kagome, él es Ryuura gobernante de las tierras del este", dijo Sesshoumaru con poco interés. La verdad era que él también estaba muy ocupado tratando de despegar sus ojos de la hermosa figura de la muchacha sin mucho éxito.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor Ryuura tenía en frente a su musa y sin pensarlo dos veces cogió su mano y la beso dándole una pequeña lamida con su lengua, haciendo que la muchacha obtenga un tono muy rojo en las mejillas al sentir el contacto.

Aquello pasó desapercibido por todos menos por cierto inuyoukai que en ese momento estaba sintiendo como su sangre se iba hirviendo a temperaturas inimaginables.

' _Como se atreve….',_ sin poder controlarlo sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de un color dorado a uno rojizo periódicamente.

(9)

"Viste eso, dime que viste los ojos de Sesshoumaru sama", le dijo Kappei a una de sus hermanas.

"Se nota que está muy celoso, lo que me parece extraño. Si la quiere de esa manera por qué…", fue interrumpida por su hermana Houko quien terminó su oración.

"No la ha marcado?". "La verdad es que harían una linda pareja, los dos son muy hermosos. Pero padre me contó una vez que las tenshi habían desaparecido de estas tierras".

Kouji interrumpió esta vez: "No importa lo que sea. Su aura produce mucha calma y amor, me cae muy bien y espero que se quede con Sesshoumaru sama. Ryuura sama no me cae muy bien" dijo la pequeña riéndose, mientras las otras dos sólo asintieron con la cabeza y se le unieron en sus pequeñas carcajadas.

(10)

Jyura y Kyoura sentían en el aura de Sesshoumaru un sentimiento de ira formándose debido al contacto de Ryuura con la muchacha.

' _Sesshoumaru celoso?. Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensé'_ , se dijo a si mismo Jyuura mientras observaba junto a su compañero el espectáculo que se daba ante sus ojos.

Kagome estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que hizo el gobernante de las tierras del este. Era muy guapo, casi tanto como Sesshoumaru pero definitivamente el lugar que ese inu ahora ocupaba en su corazón no lo iba a ocupar nadie.

De pronto sintió el cambió en el aura de Sesshoumaru. Casi de la nada comenzó a llenarse de ira, podía sentir los pequeños choques eléctricos que recibía de él, así que dando un respiró profundo cogió una de sus manos y la apretó fuerte, ganando su atención y sonriéndole muy dulcemente.

Esto hizo que el Youkai se calmara y volviera a su estado normal. _'No puedo creer que haya perdido el control sobre una cosa tan trivial'_ , se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de que su máscara volviera a su rostro.

Ryuura pudo observar todo el despliegue emocional en el Youkai del oeste. _'Así que Sesshoumaru también está interesado en la belleza. Pues lo siento mucho, pero mi querida Kagome considérate como mía, ya veremos si Sesshoumaru logra algo contigo'_.

(11)

"Van a ser las 12, será mejor que vayamos a la entrada del castillo a esperar a los demás invitados" dijo Sesshoumaru logrando reprimir su ira y su deseo por seguir observando a la bella Kagome.

Todos asintieron e hicieron como les dijeron y las tres muchachas fueron mandadas a los aposentos de Rin.

(12)

Ya estaban comenzando a llegar los demás youkai, fuesen mujeres u hombres, todos se paraban a observar a la tenshi con los ojos tan grandes como platos ante la belleza y perfección de la muchacha y sobre todo porque partencia a una raza supuestamente extinta.

Ryuura no desando perder más tiempo se acercó a la muchacha y comenzó a conversar con ella. "Kagome sama supongo que debe saber cuál es el propósito de esta fiesta, o me equivoco?".

A la muchacha no le gustaban las formalidades, pero el hombre o bueno en este caso youkai le caía bien así que decidió seguirle la conversación. "Así es, Sesshoumaru sama me explicó de que se trataba".

"Entonces debe tener en mente que de seguro usted va a tener una cola llena de youkai esperando por ser su pareja para el resto de la eternidad y me incluyó entre uno de ellos" dijo con una seductora sonrisa en los labios.

Esto la hizo sentir un poco incomoda, pero tenía que responder para no parecer maleducada.

"No creo que sea para tanto Ryuura sama", dijo riéndose inocentemente mientras sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse haciendo que el Youkai dragón las acaricie suavemente. "Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas", le dijo con gentileza.

El inuyoukai ya estaba al borde de ir y hacer pedazos a ese maldito, como se atrevía a hacer que su Kagome se sonrojara. Su bestia interior la quería como mujer y no iba a permitir que otro se le acercara de esa manera. Aunque su lado racional trataba de oponerse, sabía que el también sentía lo mismo así que de inmediato fue a interponerse entre el dragón y su futura mujer.

' _Para el final de este festival Kagome será mía. La haré mi mujer y no habrá nadie más que se atreva a tocarla, NADIE MÁS'_ , pensó posesivamente mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

(13)

Mientras todo esto se llevaba a cabo, todos los invitados habían llegado, sólo faltaba la más indeseable de las mujeres para Sesshoumaru, una que nunca lo dejaba en paz, que siempre intentaba salirse con la suya y buscar un lugar dentro de su cama.

Esa Youkai era Satsuki, una mujer hermosa y decidida a que este año Sesshoumaru fuese su hombre, "Konbanwa Sesshoumaru sama" dijo acercándose a él.


	8. Capítulo 7

Al escuchar la voz que venía desde la entrada del palacio el inuyoukai se congeló justo antes de llegar hacia donde se encontraban Ryuura y Kagome. _'Maldita sea, me había olvidado completamente de esa mujer'_.

Pero el único en notar la presencia de la kitsune Youkai no fue el taiyoukai, muy por el contrario, todos los presentes tuvieron el desagrado de percatarse del aura de aquella onna.

"Disculpe Ryura sama. Quién es esa Youkai?", preguntó Kagome un poco incomoda al ver a la youkai acercarse de manera sinuosa al inuyoukai.

"Ella es Satsuki, es una kitsune Youkai. Es la hija del terrateniente de las tierras próximas al norte, las cuales por supuesto no están a cargo de ninguno de nosotros cuatro" dijo el dragón refiriéndose a los gobernantes de los cuatro puntos cardinales.

"Y por qué se comporta de esa manera con Sesshoumaru sama?", dijo Kagome un poco avergonzada, estaba segura que estaba pecando de indiscreta y a la vez veía como la kitsune le coqueteaba al inuyoukai.

"Desde la primera vez que lo conoció ha sido así con él. toda la corte habla de que es la mujer más empeñosa, por decirlo de una manera delicada, en congraciar su cama con Sesshoumaru". Al escuchar eso la tenshi no pudo evitar sentir una corriente de celos que comenzaba a hacerse notoria en sus ojos.

'Si Satsuki planea quedarse con Sesshomaru yo tendré oportunidad con esta belleza', se dijo así mismo el dragón mientras planeaba su siguiente movimiento.

"Ven, las presentaré". Así se llevó a Kagome hacia donde estaban los otros dos Youkai.

(1)

Sesshoumaru ya no sabía qué hacer para sacarse a la kitsune de encima, daría su vida por poder darle un buen golpe y salir de ahí, pero lo único que podía hacer como el caballero educado que era, era aguantar los caprichos de esa mujer hasta que alguien llegara. _'Últimamente estoy teniendo un destino bastante desgraciado'_ , pensaba mientras un suspiro escapaba sus labios; estaba comenzando a exasperase y eso no era una buena señal.

Como respuesta a sus plegarias, la tenshi y Ryuura se acercaron a ellos.

"Konbanwa Satsuki sama" dijo Ryuura en un tono de voz un poco serio. La kitsune volteo y le hizo una reverencia a Ryuura acomodando sus castaños cabellos.

"Konbanwa Ryuura sama, a que debo el placer?". Le contestó con tono seductor y coqueto.

"Quisiera presentarle a la señorita Kagome. Ella es una tenshi y es la invitada especial de Sesshoumaru, se está quedando en su palacio", dijo el dragón sabiendo lo que desataría después.

La kitsune observó a la jovencita de pies a cabeza, haciendo una mueca de total desagrado. _'Por qué se está quedando en la casa de MI Sesshoumaru. Debe ser una impostora, es imposible que sea una tenshi. Seguramente desea a mi inuyoukai, pero yo me encargaré de ella'_ , pensó mientras observaba a Kagome, sin darse cuenta de la envidia que destilaban sus ojos.

"Konbanwa Kagome sama", dijo sin hacerle la respectiva reverencia, haciendo notar la antipatía que sentía por ella.

Pero Kagome no se iba a dejar intimidar por esa mujer, así que haciéndole una reverencia le respondió: "Konbanwa Satsuki sama, un placer conocerla".

Los dos hombres ahí parados podían casi palpar la incomodidad que tenía una hacia la otra, así que Sesshoumaru decidió interrumpir.

"Si nos disculpas Satsuki debemos irnos", exclamó mientras cogía de la mano a Kagome y se la llevaba de ahí dejando a dos invitados con la boca entre abierta.

(2)

"Le cogió la mano a la mosca muerta esa", dijo Satsuki mientras los celos la carcomían desde dentro.

"Tengo una idea", le respondió el Youkai dragón.

"De qué se trata".

"Tu deseas a Sesshoumaru y yo la deseo a ella, los dos podemos trabajar juntos", le ofreció mientras aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

(3)

Kagome se quedó helada al sentir la mano del inuyoukai encerrar la suya en una suave cárcel de dedos pálidos y largos. _'Por qué me está cogiendo la mano'_ , se preguntó mientras se sonrojaba e inconscientemente apretaba la mano del inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru aún no estaba en condiciones de explicar lo que le paso en ese momento, simplemente deseaba alejarse de ahí junto con Kagome y alejarla a ella de Ryuura. Su sangre hervía al verlos juntos, al verlo coquetear tan descaradamente, simplemente no podía.

' _Qué está sucediendo conmigo'_ , se inquirió, cuando se percató la mirada que recibía de todos los presentes ya que estaba cogiendo muy tiernamente la mano de la señorita que caminaba sonrojada a su lado.

Casi como un reflejo observó sus manos entrelazadas, para después subir la mirada hacia el sonrojado rostro de Kagome y quedarse mirándola un buen rato.

"Onegai Sesshoumaru sama, a donde nos dirigimos", pregunto Kagome muy educadamente recordando lo que le había dicho horas antes el inuyoukai.

"A cualquier lugar que no sea cerca de esos dos", le respondió dándole una semi sonrisa que dejo a la tenshi embelesada, nunca lo había visto sonreír.

(4)

Estaban a punto de salir del salón para caminar en el inmenso jardín que poseía el taiyoukai, cuando de repente Satsuki vino a toda velocidad y empujo a Kagome al piso haciéndola caer no muy gentilmente para después prenderse de Sesshoumaru como una sanguijuela sedienta de sangre.

"Sesshoumaru kun por qué te vas con esta mujerzuela, si puedes estar conmigo", le dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la tenshi que yacía en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

' _Mujerzuela?, quien se cree que es. Ella es la que se le está tirando encima sin cansancio'_ , pensó la tenshi mientras se sacudía su hermoso kimono.

El inuyoukai estaba más que molesto con lo que hizo la kitsune Youkai, pero una duda no lo dejaba en paz. _'Por qué tantos sentimientos por esa mujer?, es que acaso…estoy enamorándome de ella, es imposible..'._

' _Quizá se deba a su nueva naturaleza, tal vez es un capricho'. 'No puedo amar, es un signo latente de debilidad, es algo impropio'._ Trataba de convencerse, mientras observaba a una molesta Kagome levantándose del suelo.

Acaso era verdad?, la amaba?. Después de todo lo que había hecho por Rin, del afecto que ella le brindaba a pesar de sus malos tratos, sus hermosos sentimientos.

Entonces era cierto, estaba enamorado de ella.

(5)

Kagome estaba a punto de ir y decirle unas cuantas verdades a la mujer esa, pero lo que vio la inmovilizó por unos instantes.

Sesshoumaru estaba forcejeando para salir del agarre involuntario que tenía con la kitsune. "Mujer compórtate y deja de deshonrarte", le dijo muy calmadamente, como siempre acostumbraba cada vez que estos incidentes sucedían con ella, aunque muy para su desagrado la Youkai negó con la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre él.

"Iie Sesshoumaru kun, tú me perteneces". Con esa última proclamación la kitsune le dio un forzado beso en los labios dejando al taiyoukai totalmente asqueado y rígido.

Kagome ni siquiera esperó el desenlace y salió corriendo de ahí. No se explicaba por qué le dolía tanto, le dolía más que cuando veía a Inuyasha con Kikyou. _'Qué pensabas, que Sesshoumaru se enamoraría de ti?, Él tiene alguien a su altura y esa es Satsuki'_ , pensó mientras unas pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Cuando el olor a sal golpeo los sentidos del taiyoukai la cólera se apoderó de él. "Jamás vuelvas a hacer una cosa de ese tipo sin me consentimiento", dijo antes de salir tras la muchacha.

' _Maldita sea. No se saldrá con la suya, aún me cada una carta bajo la manga'_ , pensó Satsuki mientras se dirigía al salón.

(6)

Kagome se secó las lágrimas y siguió caminando, hasta que pudo percibir el aura de Sesshoumaru. La estaba buscando pero lo menos que deseaba ella era verlo, así que decidió seguir, pero su huida la llevó hacia un grupo de mujeres que se encontraban en un círculo, y para pasar desapercibida decidió entrar ahí.

"Entonces muchachas, ustedes que son las más jóvenes y están en edad de conseguir una pareja y criar una familia serán las que lleven a cabo el baile de cortejo", comenzaba a explicar una youkai que se veía era de avanzada edad, aunque aun así no perdía su encanto.

Todas las chicas se veían muy entusiasmadas, parecía ser algo divertido.

"Muy bien, sé que la mayoría de ustedes saben de qué se trata, pero aun así les daré una explicación rápida", dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo a Kagome, por lo que ella se quedó muy confundida.

"Estamos en el festival de las cuatro casas y este es conocido porque además de ser una reunión de los gobernantes de las tierras del sur, este, norte y oeste, también es un festival que sirve para elegir una pareja para toda la vida por medio de los ritos de cortejo. Es por eso que ese festival dura tres días".

"Como ya les había dicho anteriormente, ustedes están en la edad justa, así que llevaran a cabo el baile de cortejo, que consiste en que cada una cree una especie de coreografía con la música que se les será expuesta en el dojo. Cada una elegirá la melodía que desee y con eso crearan un baile para que la pareja deseada las elija como acompañante".

"Tenemos tres días, así que nosotras pasaremos la primera noche preparando la música para que mañana a esta misma ahora cada una salga a bailar".

Todas las muchachas se veían muy entusiasmadas al respecto. Al parecer era una tradición entre los youkai que las muchachas en edad de contraer matrimonio bailen para sus futuros "maridos", o bueno para ser elegidas por ellos. Pensó Kagome mientras se repetía en la mente: _'Kami sama en que me metí'._

De pronto la kitsune Youkai se coló entre el montón y se paró en el centro. "Yo también participaré, así me Sesshoumaru kun me elegirá como su mujer", proclamó delante de todas las jóvenes, quienes la miraban con cara de desagrado.

Al escuchar eso Kagome sintió que el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho. _'Por el beso que se dieron ya la eligió, no sé ni para que se molesta'_.

Satsuki pasó por el lado de la tenshi y le susurró al oído: "Ni creas que te quedaras con él, insignificante".

"Bueno señoritas vamos al dojo", dijo la youkai de avanzada edad y todas siguieron tras de ella.

(7)

Sesshoumaru caminaba por todo el salón buscando a Kagome pero no lograba ni rastrear su olor y eso lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Hasta que llegó donde se encontraba Jyuura y Kyoura.

"Qué bueno que te encontramos, las muchachas de la corte se han ido con Kasumi sama a preparar el acostumbrado baile de cortejo", dijo Jyuura con una risa picara en los labios.

"Me preguntó si este año habrá alguna que valga la pena", dijo Kyoura en forma de broma.

"La competencia va a estar muy reñida no les parece?", interrumpió Ryuura haciendo su aparición.

"Qué insinúas?", preguntó Sesshoumaru en un tono aburrido y a la vez exasperado, con sólo verle el rostro ya deseaba destazarlo.

"Veras, entre todo el montón de jóvenes acabo de ver a Satsuki y a la hermosa Kagome dirigiéndose al dojo junto con las demás muchachitas de la corte". "Creo que esta vez sí habrá algo muy deleitante y apreciable para nuestros desarrollados sentidos no les parece caballeros", dijo el dragón mientras le sonreía maliciosamente a sus acompañantes.

"Concuerdo contigo Ryuura. Esta vez la competencia estará muy reñida. A quién deseará conquistar la hermosa Kagome sama?" intervino Jyuura mirando sospechosamente a Sesshoumaru y uniéndose a él Kyoura.

El inuyoukai no parecía prestarle atención a esta plática, ya que se había quedado pasmado al oír que Kagome participaría en ese baile.

(8)

La noche avanzó sin más contratiempos y todos los invitados se dirigieron a sus dormitorios designados en el palacio, mientras que las muchachas estaban en el dojo haciendo los preparativos para el baile del día siguiente.

"Muy bien muchachas aquí están los músicos. Pasaremos a tocar diferentes melodías y cada una elegirá la que más le parezca, está prohibido que dos elijan la misma". "Comencemos con usted Kagome sama".

Al escuchar su nombre la tenshi se paró y se dirijo hacia donde estaba el grupo de músicos que consistían de cuatro mujeres que al parecer eran ookamis.

"Un momento por favor, iré a traer algo".

(9)

Inuyasha estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por todos los lugares en los que posiblemente había estado Kagome, pero cada vez se iba desesperando más y más ya que su olor se iba desvaneciendo.

Cuando ya casi había perdido las esperanzas y estaba resignado a dejar ir a la oportunidad de hacer una vida con una tenshi, paró abruptamente en un claro donde pudo divisar las ropas que siempre había llevado Kagome.

Se acercó y al tomarlas cuidadosamente pudo oler el cambio de aroma que habían sufrido. Ahora era algo más dulce y placentero. Definitivamente ella olía muy bien para ser humana, pero lo que sus sentidos percibían era algo mucho más deleitante y una vez que se había memorizado ese olor, se quedó pensando por unos escasos segundos.

' _Así es como huele Kagome ahora que es una tenshi, nada mal, pero..'_. De pronto su nariz se frunció un poco al sentir otro olor que venía de unos centímetros más lejos. "Sesshoumaru" fue lo único que pronunció antes de irse rumbo al castillo en el que alguna vez pasó momentos junto a su "querido" hermano.

(10)

Kagome se excusó para dirigirse al cuarto en el que ahora dormía en compañía de Rin.

Al abrir la puerta se dirigió rápidamente hacia su mochila, rebuscando desesperadamente el objeto deseado y habiéndose internado en lo más hondo de su querida compañera amarilla encontró lo que buscaba. "Con esto podré ensayar en paz", y sin percatarse de las niñas que jugaban alegremente en las aguas termales del cuarto de Rin salió corriendo grabadora en mano dirigiéndose al dojo.

Al entrar se acercó hacia donde estaban los músicos y con una sonrisa les dijo: "Ya estoy lista".

Ellos procedieron a tocar diferentes clases de música, pero ninguna parecía agradarle a la tenshi, hasta que después de una buena media hora encontró una perfecta.

Era una melodía que parecía árabe, algo extraño pensó, ya que era un poco raro que en Japón sonara algo parecido, y mucho peor en esta época, pero decidió dejar a un lado esa duda y prendiendo su grabadora con cuidado de que nadie la viera procedió a grabar la música que duraba aproximadamente unos dos minutos.

"Arigatou, creo que con esto será suficiente. Si me disculpan iré a ensayar".

Con una reverencia se despidió de las ookamis que formaban parte del grupo que tocaba la hermosa música ganándose una sonrisa de parte de ellas.

(11)

Antes de retirarse fue detenida por una mano que la jaló muy rudamente. "A donde crees que vas mujerzuela" le dijo Satsuki.

"Disculpe Satsuki sama pero creo que eso no es de su incumbencia", le respondió muy educadamente tratando de soltarse.

"No creas que por ser altanera y mal educada ganaras algo mocosa, está bien que seas una tenshi, pero no eres nada comparada conmigo me escuchaste, NADA, y por tal motivo Sesshoumaru jamás te elegirá como su mujer, tu misma lo viste", dio una desagradable sonrisa antes de continuar. "Él me beso".

Esta declaración provocó que el corazón de la tenshi se retorciera de dolor. El solo recordar lo que había presenciado hace algunas horas no le hacía nada bien en ese momento, pero no por la elección de Sesshoumaru dejaría de quererlo, tan sólo trataría de ocultarlo muy dentro de su ser para que ya no duela más.

Sabía que esto era algo más grande que lo que alguna vez sintió por Inuyasha y aunque haya ocurrido en muy poco tiempo sabía que era de verdad y por eso le dolía en el alma la decisión del taiyoukai.

Sin embargo, no por eso iba a dejar que una cualquiera pisoteara su orgullo de esa manera, por nada del mundo. Sin darle vueltas al asunto soltó bruscamente su mano.

"No es de mi cuidado lo que Sesshoumaru sama haya decidido. Ahora le agradecería que se comporte como lo que es, una dama y me deje dirigirme a mis habitaciones". Con esas últimas palabras la tenshi extendió sus alas y salió de ahí muy rápido, dejando sólo polvo a su paso.

Las otras youkais que presenciaron el encuentro no podían dejar de burlarse entre ellas del desplante que acababa de sufrir la más odiosa de todas las mujeres de la corte. Tampoco podían hacer de lado la admiración que sentían hacia Kagome, ellas podían oler la tristeza y sentirla ya que esta irradiaba notoriamente de su aura. Aún así la tenshi mantuvo la calma y la enfrentó muy educadamente.

Definitivamente era alguien a quien admirar y a pesar de que ellas eran fieles admiradoras de Sesshoumaru esperaban de todo corazón de que si ese año hubiese alguna elegida esa fuese Kagome.

(12)

Ya muy lejos del dojo la tenshi decidió ocultar sus alas y caminar despacio hacia el dormitorio de Rin, mientras que silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. _'No debo, yo sabía que algo' así pasaría desde el principio'_.

Pensando eso siguió caminando por los amplios corredores que la llevaban hacia su destino y por no fijarse, o mejor dicho no prestar atención, se chocó contra alguien, cayendo bruscamente al piso. "Lo lamento mucho, no me fije por donde iba", dijo con la voz un poco quebrada y sin molestarse en observar quien era.

Sesshoumaru no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba claro que había decidido proclamar su decisión de que Kagome sería su mujer y sería suya para siempre, pero no se podía negar a si mismo que aún estaba un poco inseguro.

Se había dado cuenta que la amaba. Aunque hubiera sido poco tiempo parecía ser algo predestinado, pero su duda más grande era: lo aceptaría ella?. _'Ironías del destino, yo Sesshoumaru inseguro por la decisión de una mujer',_ se dijo orgullosamente a sí mismo, sabiendo que eso era lo que lo privaba de algunas horas de descanso.

(13)

Viendo bastante lejana la posibilidad de dormir, decidió salir de su dormitorio a dar una caminata, pero cuando estaba en medio del pasadizo algo lo golpeo y calló sonoramente al suelo.

"Lo lamento mucho, no me fije por donde iba" escucho decir a una voz muy débil y entrecortada.

En ese mismo instante el aroma de la onna en la que estaba pensando invadió sus sentidos, pero también el desagradable olor a sal que significaba que la mujer que le robaba el sueño estaba llorando.

Muy despacio se inclinó a su nivel y levantó suavemente con una de sus pálidas manos el rostro de la muchacha. "Kagome que sucede, porque lloras?", le preguntó casi en un susurro.

La tenshi al percibir la mano que levantaba su rostro y la voz que decía aquellas palabras sintió que su corazón saltaba de su pecho. Qué le respondería?, qué le diría?. No podía permitir que la viera llorar, aunque lo amase no podía.

Alejó su rostro de las suaves manos del Youkai y apoyándose en el suelo se paró lentamente. Cuando estaba bien erguida le hizo una reverencia al taiyoukai. "Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru sama, solo estaba pasando por aquí y no me fije por donde iba".

"No que sea correcto que este aquí hablando conmigo, su futura mujer puede encontrarnos y puede imaginarse lo peor. Ahora si me disculpa me retiro", y con eso comenzó a caminar alejándose de él.

Lo que dijo dejo a Sesshoumaru atónito y pensativo, por eso era, por lo que vio. De donde sacaba que Satsuki era su futura mujer. Silenciosamente maldijo a la resbalosa que nunca lo dejaba en paz y utilizando su velocidad se puso delante de Kagome y la envolvió en sus brazos apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

(14)

La tenshi aún seguía caminando cuando de pronto sintió como alguien la atraía a un pecho muy bien formado y muy cálido. Al darse cuenta que esa persona era Sesshoumaru un suspiro lleno de sorpresa escapó sus labios. La estaba abrazando, la estaba abrazando con ternura irradiando de su aura.

Lo que hubiera dado en ese momento por corresponderle, pero no podía. Él ya había elegido a otra mujer, así que forcejeando un poco se soltó del agarre del taiyoukai y lo miró a los ojos. "Sesshoumaru sama esto es algo impropio por favor no lo vuelva a hacer, no quiero tener problemas con Satsuki sama".

Estaba herida y lo podía ver. Si tan solo hubiera evitado que Satsuki lo bese, pero sin darse por vencido la cogió suavemente de la mano y la acercó a él hablándole al oído. "Iie, Kagome no es lo que tú piensas. Dime por qué ya no me llamas solo por mi nombre si ya no hay nadie, ya no tienes por qué guardar las formalidades".

La muchacha sentía como el tibio aliento del inuyoukai acariciaba sus oídos, se sentía tan bien que el solo contacto mandaba pequeños choques de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Lamentablemente no podía dejar de sentirse traicionada y herida; después de todo no era su culpa, además él nunca le juro amor o algo por el estilo.

Pero ella lo amaba y por eso se sentía así.

Desde lo que le paso con Inuyasha se había vuelto mucho más susceptible en esas cosas y todo esto no le ayudaba mucho. Se preguntaba a sí misma que hacer. Lo que no daría por reunir valor y decirle cuanto lo quería, pero tenía tanto miedo de recibir una negativa de su parte, de ser rechazada otra vez.

' _No, no de nuevo, no caeré en ese juego. Siempre es así, al final terminará quedándose con ella y yo volveré a estar sola'_ , se dijo a si misma antes de alejarse por segunda vez del taiyoukai, extrañando instantáneamente su calor.

"No lo creo prudente Sesshoumaru sama, además usted fue el que me dijo que ya no lo hiciera. Si me disculpa tengo un baile que ensayar".

(15)

Lo había olvidado, mañana ella bailaría y lo más probable era que decenas de youkai se pelearan por tener la mano de la hermosa tenshi que solo le pertenecía a él. No lo iba a permitir, no ahora que la había visto llorar por él, no ahora que sosteniéndola tan cerca se había dado cuenta de cuanto la quería, de cuanto necesitaba su presencia y su calor.

"Supongo que estarás enterada de en lo que te estas metiendo verdad", preguntó esperando que declinase de hacer ese baile por un lado, pero por otro esperando que lo haga ya que así la podría reclamar como suya.

"Espero que alguien de buen corazón se dé cuenta de que existo y me elija como su mujer, ya no quiero sufrir más, ya no quiero que me rompan el corazón". "Hasta mañana, espero que mañana pueda elegir frente a todos a su futura mujer y no tenga que estar besándola a escondidas", dijo Kagome finalmente yéndose de ahí.

Sesshoumaru pudo sentir la firmeza en las palabras de la muchacha. Estaba celosa y eso significaba que si estaba interesada en él. Ya no había más duda, mañana después de que Kagome bailase la iba a reclamar como suya. Además no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, era tan perfecta, cabía espléndidamente entre sus brazos, junto a su cuerpo.

Definitivamente ella sería la madre de sus hijos y con esos pensamientos se retiró hacia su cuarto a descansar por fin, sin contar con que él no era el único con ese pensamiento.

Ryuura estaba en su cama recordando el hermoso rostro de la tenshi, su hermosa voz y su placentero aroma. Así que ella bailaría junto a las demás mujeres solteras, pues bien. Mañana sería suya y de nadie más.

Lo más obvio era que Sesshoumaru también estaba interesado en ella, pero después del incidente con Satsuki estaba seguro que Kagome sería suya.

Que equivocado estaba.

(16)

La tenshi ya estaba a pocos metros del cuarto de la pequeña. Aún podía recordar cómo se sentía estar tan cerca de Sesshoumaru, su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella, su bien formado pecho, su aliento acariciando sus oídos. _'Iie, Kagome no pienses en eso. Ahora solo preocúpate por ese bendito baile, lo que tienes que hacer es practicar',_ pensó sonrojándose.

Finalmente llegó al dormitorio y pudo observar a tres niñas bastante parecidas hablando muy divertidamente con la pequeña que se encontraba a su cuidado, así que cerro silenciosamente la puerta y se paró en frente de ellas.

"Konbanwa Kagome sama" dijeron las tres hermanas hijas de Jyuura a la vez.

"Konbanwa niñas, y ustedes quienes son?" preguntó un poco curiosa.

Las muchachitas procedieron a presentarse y unos minutos después ya estaban conversando amenamente con la tenshi."Y bien Kagome chan, a usted le gusta Sesshoumaru sama verdad?" le dijo Kouji sonriendo un poco ante el sonrojo de la muchacha.

Kagome les explicó a sus nuevas amigas todo lo que había sucedido en esa noche.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, Satsuki sama es así, siempre hace eso con Sesshoumaru sama, a pesar de que él se niega ella siempre lo busca y se tira enzima de él".

"Hasta ahora no puedo entender como Sesshoumaru sama no la ha matado, porque con el temperamento por el cual es famoso…" le replicó Houko.

"Además Kagome chan, cuando Ryuura sama se le acercó, Sesshoumaru sama estaba a punto de ir y golpearlo, de no ser porque eso significaba la guerra, creo que en este momento estaríamos enterrando al gobernante de las tierras del este y no preparándonos para el baile".

"Yo creo que usted le gusta mucho a Sesshoumaru sama y tiene la oportunidad de conquistarlo aún más en este baile", agregó nuevamente Kouji.

"Están seguras de lo que dicen, creen que Sesshoumaru pueda…", se sonrojó y no pudo terminar de sólo pensarlo. Se estaba comportando como una chiquilla enamoradiza, pero que más daba, si tenía una oportunidad de conquistarlo no la iba a desaprovechar, no cometería el mismo error que cometió con Inuyasha, no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

"Hai Kagome chan, nosotras la ayudaremos a preparar su baile. Pero le digo desde ahora que si más de un hombre la quiere reclamar como su mujer, que es lo más seguro, usted tiene derecho a elegir cual es el que desea que fuese su compañero para toda la vida. Así fue como nuestra madre y padre se conocieron", terminó Kappei dándole una gran sonrisa a la tenshi.

"Arigatou niñas, apreciaría un poco de ayuda".

"Rin también puede ayudar oka san?", preguntó inocentemente la pequeña niña humana que estaba sentada en la cama.

"Hai Rin chan, tú nos darás la aprobación del baile", le respondió la tenshi mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

"Pues bien, comencemos" fue lo que dijeron las tres hermanas al mismo tiempo.

(17)

Así se pasaron la mitad de lo que quedaba de la noche, Kagome enseñándoles y explicándoles el uso de una grabadora y como era que la música se quedaba dentro de esta para luego comenzar a practicar pasos y armar la coreografía de su baile.

Mientras tanto en el dojo la mayoría de las youkai incluyendo a Satsuki aún tenían problemas para crear su baile y seguían intentándolo mientras Kagome descansaba plácidamente en su cama junto a las niñas que se ofrecieron a ayudarla y además a vestirla para el baile de mañana.


	9. Capítulo 8

Kagome se levantó con el sol naciente, lista para prepararse para su presentación. Aún le preocupaba cuál iba a ser su vestimenta, pero no queriendo despertar a las niñas que dormían plácidamente en la cama de Rin, hizo lo más importante, se metió al cuarto de baño y comenzó a asearse con mucha paciencia.

Esta vez usó unos perfumes de baño que tenían un aroma bastante agradable, como a menta y mezclado con su aroma natural a jazmines y rosas, hacían una fusión muy apreciable para los sentidos de cualquier youkai que se encontrara cerca.

(1)

Después de enjuagarse y secarse, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y se dio con la sorpresa de que sus acompañantes ya estaban levantadas y listas para ayudarla.

"Ohayo Kagome sama", le dijeron las tres niñas al mismo tiempo.

"Ohayo niñas".

"Esta lista para que la ayudemos a arreglarse?", le preguntó muy entusiasmada Kappei.

"Hai", les respondió la tenshi.

Casi al instante una de las tres hermanas llegó con la parte interior de un Kimono y un obi rojo. "Esto será perfecto", le dijo Houko.

La tenshi observó cuidadosamente las piezas de ropa y se sonrojó un poco. "Niñas no creen que esto es algo muy ligero?", les preguntó un poco avergonzada.

"Nada de eso Kagome chan. Es algo simple, modesto y además provocativo. Se verá deslumbrante". Las demás solo asintieron con la cabeza, así que Kagome dio un suspiro de derrota y procedió a vestirse.

(2)

"Perfecto Kagome sama. No necesita nada más, su belleza natural puede más que mil toneladas de maquillaje", bromeó Kappei mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a la mujer que se encontraba frente suyo.

"Estoy segura que Sesshoumaru sama quedara completamente tonto cuando la vea bailar así".

"No puedo esperar a que la haga su mujer y tengamos muchos amiguitos para jugar", agregó su hermana haciendo que la tenshi se sonrojase de pies a cabeza.

"Oka san, te ves muy linda".

"Arigatou Rin, Arigatou niñas por ayudarme. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes", les dijo la joven haciéndoles una reverencia a las hijas del gobernante de las tierras del norte.

"No tiene nada que agradecer, solo hicimos lo que nos parece correcto. Además, así es como nuestra madre conquistó a nuestro padre. Con su belleza natural y un kimono revelador", le dijo Houko guiñándole un ojo.

Kagome solo respondió con una pequeña risita nerviosa temiendo que esa no fuese la vestimenta adecuada.

"Bueno basta de pláticas y llevemos a Kagome sama a donde se encuentran las demás mujeres que de seguro el baile ya debe estar por comenzar", sugirió Kouji. Con eso todas salieron del cuarto de la pequeña Rin rumbo al dojo.

(3)

Al llegar al dojo y abrir la puerta, Kagome quedó pasmada al ver las vestimentas y los maquillajes de algunas youkais. Unos eran demasiado exagerados, en lo que se refería al maquillaje y otros eran muy pobres y no ayudaban en mejorar la apariencia en prácticamente nada.

Pasando al tema de la ropa, la mayoría de las jóvenes usaba ropa tan apretada y tan llamativa, que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a descocerse, así fueren muy delgadas y esculturales. Pero hubo una que particularmente le llamó la tensión, esa era Satsuki, quien estaba tan escandalosamente vestida y maquillada que parecía una dama de compañía.

"Definitivamente no hay peligro para usted, es la más hermosa de todas. Le deseamos suerte".

"Hai, ahora tenemos que irnos al lado de nuestro padre. Nosotras también queremos presenciar el baile", dijeron las hermanas antes de salir disimuladamente por la puerta del dojo.

"Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí?. Si es la mosquita muerta".

"Qué haces vestida así. No vez que es un baile y no la hora de dormir", trató de insultarla la kitsune sin éxito alguno puesto que la tenshi paso por su costado sin siquiera verla a los ojos y le respondió cabeza muy en alto.

"No arreglarme demasiado para un simple baile. Resultaría muy incómodo con todo el maquillaje y la ropa exagerada no crees?", le dijo, dejando a la kitsune furiosa y derrotada, una vez, más sin antes haber comenzado la guerra.

"Como veo que todas están listas, nos dirigiremos al jardín para comenzar con el baile".

Todas las muchachas presentes asintieron y se dirigieron detrás de la youkai con rumbo a los vastos campos que formaban parte del patio del taiyoukai del oeste.

(4)

Sesshoumaru se había levantado muy temprano. Estaba muy ansioso por que el dichoso baile comenzara rápido, no quería pasar ni un segundo más lejos de Kagome.

Terminando de arreglarse salió al patio y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el lago, lugar donde se iba a dar el gran acontecimiento.

Al llegar se dio con la sorpresa de que ya estaban presentes una muy buena cantidad de youkais, la mayoría hombres, las únicas mujeres eran las que por supuesto ya tenían pareja.

Como no tenía nada que hacer más que ponerse a esperar, decidió sentarse en una de las mesas que estaban ahí, provocando que a su lado comiencen a aproximarse los demás gobernantes de las otras casas.

"Ohayoo Sesshomaru sama", dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, recibiendo una reverencia de respuesta.

"A qué se debe su presencia aquí?. No me diga que por fin se decidió a obtener una mujer", le preguntó Ryuura muy confiado de que esa mujer por fin sería Satsuki y así él tendría el camino libre con la hermosa tenshi llamada Kagome.

Al ver el sentimiento en los ojos de Ryuura y oler su confianza, Sesshoumaru estaba luchando contra sí mismo para no callarlo de un golpe. Qué se creía?, que podía tener a su Kagome tan fácil?. "Hai Ryuura sama, me temo que esta vez usted está en lo cierto. Este Sesshoumaru ha decidido tomar una mujer como esposa".

"Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada?", preguntó Jyuura sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

"Lo sabrán cuando termine el baile", fue lo único que le respondió, para luego dirigir su mirada a un lugar indefinido.

(5)

De pronto a la escena llegaron cuatro niñas muy sonrientes. "Outo san, Outo san" gritaba Kappei acercándose a su padre.

"Outo san, ya estamos aquí", dijo Houko abrazándose a la cintura del youkai de las sombras.

"Qué tal pasaron la noche?", les preguntó Jyuura. Había extrañado un poco todo su bullicio y sus travesuras.

"Muy bien, ayudamos a Kagome sama a elegir su vestuario y a hacer su baile".

"La música que Kagome sama eligió es la más bonita que he escuchado hasta ahora Outo san. Estoy segura que Kagome sama va a tener muchos hombres atrás de ella, esperando poder llevársela como mujer", dijo Kouji riéndose entre dientes, ya que, al decir su última oración pudo escuchar claramente dos gruñidos provenientes del taiyoukai del oeste y del taiyoukai del este respectivamente.

"Hijas mías, vayamos a sentarnos que esto va a comenzar en cualquier momento".

Las niñas saludaron a los youkais y procedieron a sentarse junto con su padre.

(6)

Estuvieron esperando unos quince minutos aproximadamente, hasta que llegaron las muchachas.

Los dos youkai buscaban desesperadamente con la mirada a Kagome, pero a pesar de que tenían unos sentidos muy desarrollados era imposible verla ya que estaba al final de la fila de todas las jóvenes que se iban a presentar.

La dama que se había encargado de organizar todo se paró al frente y comenzó a decir unas cuantas palabras antes de dar comienzo de la ceremonia. "En breves momentos daremos inicio al baile de cortejo". "Las debutantes elegirán el lugar donde deseen danzar. Bien puede ser aire, agua o pasto".

"Esperamos que sea de su agrado y entre todas estas hermosas jóvenes encuentren a la indicada para ser su pareja".

(7)

Kagome estaba un poco nerviosa. A pesar de que las pequeñas ya le habían hablado sobre esto, ella aún no sabía en qué lugar iba a bailar. Sin embargo, hace algunos momentos había decidió que el agua sería el mejor lugar. Le parecía igual de manejable que los vientos cuando se disponía a volar.

' _Es ahora o nunca, da lo mejor de ti'_ , se dijo a si misma tratando de darse ánimos; ahora que se percataba, había mucha gente y el dueño de su corazón se encontraba en primera fila, junto al youkai llamado Ryuura que a decir verdad la ponía un poco nerviosa ya que a veces la miraba de manera extraña.

(8)

El baile comenzó con la banda de lobas tocando en la parte trasera del paraje.

Ninguna de las primeras debutantes parecía ser del agrado de los youkais más codiciados de toda la corte, para ellos eran muy exageradas en su maquillaje o en su vestimenta y definitivamente no tenían idea de cómo bailar adecuadamente.

La mayoría, después de bailar, se quedaba en la posición en la que habían acabado por unos cuantos minutos, esperando que se acercase algún youkai y la reclamase como su mujer. Pero si nada sucedía en ese lapso de tiempo, tenía que regresar a la parte de atrás y esperar al próximo año para dar de nuevo su mayor esfuerzo.

' _Cuanto más tengo que soportar esta tortura. Llevo años viendo lo mismo y hasta ahora ni una sola mujer puede hacer algo bien, se preocupan más por seducir y conseguir un hombre que por la belleza del mismo baile'_ , pensaba el taiyoukai del oeste resignado.

Se encontraba viendo a la vigésima muchacha y honestamente cada una era peor que la otra. Aún no se explicaba como con esto podían conseguir una pareja; acaso los hombres estaban tan desesperados?.

(9)

Ya había pasado como media hora y solo quedaban dos candidatas, una era Satsuki y otra era Kagome.

Confiando en su belleza y con desbordante vanidad, la kitsune Youkai salió antes que Kagome y procedió a bailar.

Sesshoumaru no quería ni observarla pero por respeto tenía que hacerlo. Cada vez empeoraba más, sus pasos eran consistentemente torpes y su vestimenta decididamente inmoral; sin saberlo compartía los mismos pensamientos con el resto de varones de la corte.

Al culminar, Satsuki se quedó ahí esperando, esperanzada en que Sesshoumaru vendría y la reclamaría como suya, pero nada sucedió y la cólera comenzó a carcomerla, provocando que se levantara llena de ira.

Kagome observó que Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se inmutó al ver bailar a la kitsune y eso le dio más ánimos para salir, así que dando un hondo respiro se paró de frente, justo en el centro del lago y esperó que toque la música.

(10)

Todos los hombres, hasta los que ya poseían una pareja, habían quedado sorprendidos con la presencia de la tenshi.

Su vestimenta era tan simple, pero a la vez tan sexy, la hacía ver como lo que era, un verdadero ángel y su rostro inspiraba una dulzura sin igual, ya que sin la necesidad del maquillaje que usaban las demás se veía naturalmente hermosa.

Sesshoumaru por su parte, estaba completamente hechizado por la mujer que observaban sus ambarinos ojos, no podía esperar más para verla bailar.

Satsuki por otro lado, estaba a un paso de fabricar humo. Había estado observando el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru y no entendía como era posible que una mustia de la clase de aquella mujer pudiese llamar tanto la atención. Pero en ese mismo instante se las haría pagar.

Con cautela se acercó a la tenshi y de un empujón la hizo caer al agua. No sabía el favor que acababa de hacerle.

Kagome se empapó completamente al caer al agua, haciendo que la ropa que llevaba se le pegue completamente al cuerpo y deje ver muy claramente sus atributos femeninos.

Había caído sentada, con las piernas flexionadas y ahora estaba apoyada en las palmas de sus manos, recostada un poco hacia atrás, posición que la hacía ver como un sueño hecho realidad para todos los varones ahí presentes.

(11)

Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de ir y deshacerse de la molesta kitsune, pero al observar el estado en el que había quedado la tenshi, por poco y no se cae, literalmente, de espaldas. Podía sentir como el deseo que había tratado de esconder tan celosamente comenzaba hacerse notorio y su temperatura corporal subía sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

' _Este Sesshoumaru debe controlarse…'_. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el olor del deseo de los demás youkais en la zona que llegó a su sensitiva nariz.

Inconscientemente emitió un gruñido desde lo más hondo de su garganta, haciendo que todos inhalen una gran cantidad de aire por la sorpresa al recibir semejante sonido tan amenazador de parte del taiyoukai.

' _Me encargaré de ellos después'_ , pensó exasperado. No le parecía aceptable que más de la mitad de los youkai ahí presentes se encontraran con pensamientos lujuriosos acerca de la que pronto sería su mujer.

(12)

Kagome estaba un poco sorprendida con lo que acababa de suceder, pero eso no iba a impedir que continuara con lo que tenía planeado.

Se levantó suavemente y delicadamente puso su mano en el pecho de la kitsune.

"Gomen nasai Satsuki sama, pero no deseo tener problemas con usted. Le rogaría que me hiciera el favor de alejarse de mi camino".

Diciendo aquello descargó una cantidad ínfima de energía, provocando que la kitsune caiga inconsciente al agua y las demás muchachas comiencen a reírse silenciosamente.

Observando el inconveniente la organizadora del evento fue personalmente y sacó del agua a la kitsune, dándole una sonrisa a la tenshi quien por segunda vez se puso en la primera posición que tenía para bailar.

La música comenzó. Era un ritmo un poco fuera de lo común, pero muy incitante y delicada. Sus caderas se movían al compás de la música y los pasos que marcaba iban todos en armonía con la melodía. A medida que los segundos pasaban parecía hacerse una con la música, a tal punto que sus ojos se cerraron y se movía inconscientemente al son de los instrumentos.

Sesshoumaru en este punto se encontraba más que desesperado. Recordaba que alguna vez su padre le había dicho que a veces en estos bailes de cortejo la mujer podía ser tan, como decirlo, deseable bailando que al elegirla podrían terminar teniendo cachorros más rápido de lo planeado.

Pero nunca pensó que fuera para tanto. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era reclamarla como suya, decirle cuanto la amaba y llevarla a sus habitaciones privadas.

La música culminó y con eso el acto de la tenshi y para su sorpresa todos los presentes se levantaron de sus lugares y la aplaudieron. Como le dijeron se quedó ahí en esa posición esperando a que alguien viniera, guardando la esperanza en su corazón de que esa persona fuera su Sesshoumaru.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando al levantar el rostro sus hermoso ojos pudieron observar a dos youkais muy guapos observándose directo a los ojos y si las miradas pudiesen matar, hace ya mucho tiempo que los dos yacerían sin vida en el suelo.

"Esto se va a poner feo", fue lo único que pronuncio Houko antes de que el gran problema se desatara.

(13)

Kagome, aún en el agua, miraba a los dos youkais cambiar drásticamente. La pregunta era, que haría ella para detenerlos.

Sesshoumaru salió del sitio en el que estaba igualando casi a la velocidad de la luz. Después de ver a su hermosa Kagome bailar no le quedaba otra duda, estaba decidido, iba a ser su compañera durante toda la eternidad que les esperaba juntos.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarla para informarle a todo el mundo de su decisión, el aura de otro Youkai se mezcló con el aire a su alrededor y al instante pudo sentir la presencia de Ryuura. Con un gruñido que salió desde lo más hondo de su garganta le dijo: "Qué es lo que quieres aquí?".

Ryuura sólo se limitó a verlo con ojos desafiantes. Sabía que no había otra manera de salir de ahí con la hermosa Kagome que no fuese peleando con el inuyoukai y si eso era lo que quería eso iba a tener.

"Vengo a reclamar a la que será mi mujer y tú?", le respondió muy suelto de huesos, provocando a su adversario para terminar con aquel molesto problema de una vez por todas.

(14)

A partir de ese instante Sesshoumaru comenzó a ver todo de color rojo. Sus ojos habían cambiado drásticamente y sus gruñidos se podían escuchar por todo su vasto jardín, haciendo que todos los presentes, incluyendo a los gobernantes de los dos puntos cardinales restantes, dieran unos pasos hacia atrás y se refugiasen en el castillo observando todo desde los gigantes ventanales del palacio.

"Como te atreves, no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a mi mujer", dijo el inuyoukai mientras alrededor suyo se comenzaban a formar ráfagas de viento que daban aviso a una pronta transformación.

Ryuura hizo caso omiso y se agachó al nivel de la tenshi. Levantándola con mucho cuidado le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que la dejó completamente sorprendida. "Ryuura sama no vuelva a hacer eso por favor".

Pero el dragón volvió a hacer caso omiso y la levantó en sus brazos preparándose para irse junto a su nueva mujer, a quien por cierto no había reclamado, aún.

"Iie Ryuura sama bájeme, yo no quiero ir con usted", le pidió suavemente la tenshi, mientras forcejeaba sin aplicar mucha fuerza. Él la miró con unos ojos color carmesí que podían igualar a los de Sesshoumaru cuando se comenzaba a transformar. Ya no había gentileza en ellos, sólo una lujuria que parecía no tener fin.

Al darse cuenta de esto, la tenshi comenzó a desesperarse. No sabía si sus habilidades serían suficientes contra un youkai de ese nivel y los poderes de purificación que poseía como sacerdotisa se habían ido junto con su cuerpo humano.

"Bájeme Ryuura sama" comenzó a gritar y patalear sin lograr nada.

(15)

Sesshoumaru estaba más que enfurecido. Nadie podía atreverse a tocar lo que le pertenecía y mucho menos si era algo tan importante para él. De un empujón alejó al dragón de la joven, cogiéndola en sus brazos y dejándola suavemente en el pasto.

"Quiero que vayas dentro de la casa, yo tengo que arreglar esto con Ryuura". "Pero déjame hacerte saber que a partir de este momento eres la princesa de las tierras del oeste", le dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla y se alejaba de ella con un rostro que comenzaba a cambiar y a deformarse dando pasó al de un perro con una apariencia feroz y muchos metros de alto.

La tenshi estaba en un estado de total congelamiento. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, nunca había estado tan feliz en toda su vida y la manera en que cogió su rostro, jamás lo había hecho antes.

Cualquiera que mirase su hermoso rostro en ese momento podría pensar que era una pequeña niña ilusionada mirando el cielo con unos ojos brillantes, pero un gruñido completamente estruendoso la hizo salir de su transe, despertándola para ver con horror lo que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos.

Ryuura se sentía completamente humillado. Desde donde se encontraba en el piso pudo oír lo que le decía el inuyoukai a la tenshi y no se iba a dar por vencido, si era necesario mataría al perro infernal para quedarse con la hermosa mujer.

Pero al levantarse se dio con la verdadera e imponente forma del gobernante de las tierras del oeste y poniéndose completamente de pie, él también comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, convirtiéndose en un dragón de tamaño colosal que igualaba al del inu blanco que ahora estaba frente a él.

Soltando dos rugidos casi al mismo tiempo, la pelea por la tenshi comenzó.

Dentro del castillo todos los presentes murmuraban cosas como: "Jamás pensé que Sesshoumaru llegara a tanto por una mujer". "Uno no saldrá vivo". "Que suerte tiene la tenshi", y tan preocupados estaban en sus murmullos y chismes que ninguno se percató de la presencia de la diminuta sombra que dejó cuatro sobres sobre la mesa de cristal que formaba el extenso comedor del salón, para luego desaparecer igual de sutil como entró.

(16)

La batalla comenzó y ninguno de los taiyoukai se daba tregua. Ya llevaban más de media hora en eso y la tenshi no sabía qué hacer, había un instinto dentro de ella que la estaba forzando a parar la batalla.

Sin previo aviso desplegó sus hermosas alas y se puso en medio de los dos colosos. "BASTA" gritó con todas sus fuerzas acercándose al gran inu blanco que ahora estaba frente a ella, acariciando su hocico suavemente.

"Ya basta Sesshoumaru, yo solo te quiero a ti", le dijo muy bajito solo para que el escuche, provocando que se calme y baje la guardia.

Ryuura no podía soportar más, siendo un dragón y con el perfecto oído que tenía, escuchó perfectamente lo que la tenshi le dijo al inuyoukai, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó una bola de fuego que salió de su boca a toda velocidad directo a la pareja.

Kagome percibió la fuerza del ataque proveniente de Ryuura y dentro de ella algo se activó. Le dio la espalda a su amado Sesshoumaru y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Una fuerte luz blanca completamente cegadora que salía de sus manos y ojos inundó todo el bosque, incluyendo a los que se encontraban dentro del castillo, privándolos del sentido visual durante unos minutos.

(17)

Después de unos instantes, el taiyoukai abrió sus inmensos ojos y observó en el piso el cuerpo del gobernante de las tierras del este en su forma humanoide completamente carbonizado. _'Kagome hizo esto?. Qué clase de poder esconde?_ ', se preguntó por un momento, poniendo sus dudas a un lado cuando vio el cuerpo de su valiosa tenshi inerte en el piso.

Rápidamente regresó a su forma habitual y la levantó en brazos, al mirarla de cerca pudo notar algunas contusiones afortunadamente débiles. "Debe haber sido por la caída", murmuró y la llevó dentro ante la mirada expectante de todos los youkais.

Al encontrarse al centro de todos se paró orgulloso con su futura compañera en brazos y procedió a informarles su decisión. "La tenshi Kagome será mi mujer y por lo tanto no permitiré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima. Cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla deberá pasar sobre mi primero". Diciendo eso se retiró lentamente hacia su dormitorio.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. A pesar de que ya se imaginaban que algo así pasaría debido a la pelea que se acababa de llevar a cabo, era mucho más impactante oír de los labios del príncipe del oeste que por fin iba a tomar una mujer.

Sin más que decir todos retomaron las festividades; además ese era el penúltimo día y como era tradición, esa noche todas las parejas consumarían su unión, así que los adultos se estaban preparando para una noche muy ruidosa y las parejas jóvenes simplemente se encontraban cada vez más melosas.

(18)

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en el lugar más recóndito de las tierras del sur se encontraba el hanyou más peligroso de todos los que habían existido hasta ahora. En su sombrío palacio planeaba el movimiento final contra aquellos que se oponían a él. Ya lo tenía todo muy bien preparado para deshacerse de cada uno de ellos lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero muy a su pesar, la fastidiosa miko que viajaba junto al inuhanyou había resultado ser una tenshi, una de los de aquella desagradable raza que, según él, se había encargado de exterminar hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Como era posible que esa criatura se le hubiese podido escapar. Ya se encargaría de ella, lo único que le preocupaba ahora, era su unión con el taiyoukai del oeste.

"Ya basta de pensar, mejor comencemos", se dijo, recordando que había mandado al pequeño Hakudoshi a entregar las cartas a la casa del gobernante del oeste. Seguramente mañana mismo tendría cientos de ejércitos esperando aniquilarlo y ahí es donde probaría su obra maestra.

"Kanna", llamó en una voz muy baja a su más fiel creación. La única que parecía nunca haberlo traicionado, siempre era eficiente y silenciosa, justo como a él le gustaba; sólo por esas razones le haría un estupendo regalo.

"Hai Naraku sama" dijo el pequeño ser albino, cuyos ojos parecían reflejar el profundo abismo de la misma nada.

"He decidido hacerte un regalo".

Así la declaración hubiera sorprendido a la niña, nunca en su existencia lo hubiese podido expresar ya que carecía de emociones, así que sólo se limitó a responder a su creador: "Cualquier cosa que me dé será bienvenida Naraku sama".

Naraku cogió el jarrón donde reposaba el corazón de la Youkai y lo introdujo en ella, para después cubrirla de un miasma color violeta y comenzar a recitar unos cánticos muy extraños. Unas horas después de haber terminado su trabajo, frente a él estaba parada su carta del triunfo.

Acercando un espejo hacia la niña, la hizo observar su reflejo. Por primera vez en su vida Kanna dio una exhalación de sorpresa, se sentía complacida.

"Arigatou Naraku sama" le dijo con una maléfica sonrisa que sólo podía competir con la de su creador, con la de su padre.

"Ahora harás exactamente lo que yo te diga, empezando por probar tu espada y tus nuevas habilidades", le respondió el hanyou con los ojos brillantes y llenos de odio mientras seguía planeando la segunda parte de su plan.

"Hai Naraku sama".

(19)

Sesshoumaru caminaba lentamente por los corredores de su amplio palacio con la tenshi en brazos, contemplando su hermoso rostro y su hermoso cuerpo.

Dándose un gruñido de reprimenda a si mismo se dijo: "Iie, este Sesshoumaru debe calmarse. Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora debo asegurarme de que este bien". Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su dormitorio, fue detenido por una pequeña niña que comenzó a llorar desesperada.

"Qué sucede Rin", preguntó con una voz muy calmada.

"Qué le pasa a Oka san. Por qué está dormida, a dónde se la está llevando?". "Se va a poner bien?, por qué su ropa esta mojada?". Comenzó de nuevo con el bombardeo de preguntas mientras el taiyoukai intentaba no dar una pequeña sonrisa ante la curiosidad de la niña.

Decidiendo que de vez en cuando tenía que darle su gusto le respondió todas sus preguntas.

"Okaa san está bien y está descansando. Ahora la estoy llevando a nuestro dormitorio, si reposa lo necesario estoy seguro que se podrá muy bien". "Sus ropas están mojadas porque calló accidentalmente en el lago. Ahora debo ir a cambiar a Kagome y acostarla, está muy cansada".

Cambiando su tono a uno serio le dijo: "Y no estés yendo de aquí para allá que vuelves a Jaken loco".

Con lo que le había dicho su nuevo outo san Rin estaba muy feliz. Así que en ese momento sería capaz hasta de soportar al gami ese. "Hai outo san. Rin chan se portará muy bien, Rin chan lo promete".

Diciendo eso la muchachita salió de ahí saltando de un lado a otro, cantando cosas in entendibles para el taiyoukai.

(20)

Sesshoumaru entró a su cuarto y recostó a Kagome en la cama, luego se dirigió hacia su armario y saco uno de sus ahoris, este en particular tenía una luna creciente en la parte de la espalda y era color azul, de una seda muy suave, así que con la ropa en la mano se acercó a la muchacha y subió a la cama.

Sacándole delicadamente la ropa la observó con esas extrañas prendas de la última vez y le resultaba un poco irritante ya que esas contrapartes no le permitían tener una vista perfecta de los atributos de su mujer, aunque no podía negar que se veía muy bien en ellas.

Al desvestirla completamente no pudo evitar lamerse los labios, como deseaba hacerla suya en ese momento, pero tenía que esperar, para que el rito se complete correctamente la tenshi tenía que estar en sus cinco sentidos, así que la vistió cuidadosamente y la metió debajo de las cobijas de la gran cama. Aún era temprano ya que el sol seguía brillante, pero por nada del mundo dejaría el lado de su hermosa Kagome.

Se sacó la armadura y los zapatos y se metió a la cama sentándose mientras acomodaba en su regazo el frágil y perfecto cuerpo de la tenshi y la envolvía con su cola para darle calor, "descansa koi".

Los dos durmieron por casi cuatro horas y para cuando la tenshi despertó el sol ya se estaba ocultando, al abrir los ojos sintió uno fuertes y bien formados brazos abrazándola y una cosa suave y peluda alrededor de ella. Jamás se había sentido tan bien, no quería levantarse, pero de pronto el pánico se apodero de ella, lo último que recordaba haber visto es esa bola de fuego gigante dirigida hacia Sesshoumaru y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

Sin percatarse de quien era el que la sostenía comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y luego cubrió su rostro con sus manos diciendo muy bajito: "Kami no permitas que le pase nada a Sesshoumaru".

El taiyoukai había despertado unos segundos después de su amada escuchando su desconsolado llanto, no sabía porque pero cuando la escuchaba llorar sentía que algo le pasaba por dentro y necesitaba calmarla ya que a él también le dolía que ella este así.

"Que sucede koishi, porque lloras que te pasa", dijo con un tono muy suave mientras acariciaba la espalda de la tenshi; al escuchar la voz de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y al saber que no le pasaba nada, Kagome dio un brinco y saltó en el regazo del taiyoukai tirándose encima de él y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, "Sesshoumaru, estas bien, pensé que ya no te vería más, estaba tan preocupada de que algo te fuera a pasar".

Al escuchar eso el inuyoukai se sintió la persona, o bueno en este caso demonio más afortunado en todo el mundo, no sólo la tenshi lo quería si no que se preocupaba por él. "No me pasó nada Kagome, estoy bien, pero ahora debo explicarte algunas cosas", dijo mientras la levantaba y la volvía a acomodar en su regazo.

"Hai, de qué se trata" dijo la muchacha muy curiosa, cualquier cosa ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por su Sesshoumaru. El taiyoukai entrelazó sus estilizadas manos con las de la muchacha y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la tenshi hablándole delicadamente al oído. "Kagome, este Sesshoumaru te ha elegido como su mujer, y por tal motivo debemos completar un ritual", la tenshi se encontraba muy feliz al escucharlo decir esas palabras.

"Entiendo cariño, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea", le dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera mientras besaba una de sus manos. Al sentir el roce de los labios de la tenshi con su piel sentía como la calentura se dispersaba por su cuerpo, pero decidió mantener la calma, además con paciencia se consiguen las mejores cosas le dijo una vez su padre.

"Lo que debemos hacer mi koi es pertenecernos el uno al otro, y así yo te marcaré como mi mujer y ya que tú no eres una Youkai te ayudaré a hacerlo. De esa manera estaremos juntos por siempre mi Kagome y nadie nos podrá separar nunca. Estas dispuesta a hacerlo?", le dijo mientras acariciaba con su rostro la parte de su cuello donde pondría su marca.

Kagome estaba derritiéndose con las caricias de su pareja, su madre le habló de esto una vez, que seguramente el día en que ella le pertenecería a algún hombre llegaría, pero nunca pensó que fuera con el inalcanzable Sesshoumaru y no le avergonzaba aceptar que estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea. "Si mi amor, soy toda tuya" le respondió mientras se volteaba para observarlo fijamente a los ojos.


	10. Capítulo 9

LEMON – LEMON – LEMON (Si alguien es menor de edad o susceptible a escenas con contenido sexual por favor pase de este capítulo )

Kagome observó fijamente al taiyoukai que la tenía sentada entre sus piernas, sus hermosos ojos dorados demostraban una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca antes había visto en él, era amor, pasión, deseo y mucho, mucho cariño.

Sesshoumaru ya no aguantaba más, tenía a la mujer que más ha deseado y amado en toda su existencia frente a él. Deseaba tenerla y hacerla suya, su Youkai le pedía a gritos que la poseyera, pero esta vez volvió a encerrar a su bestia interior ya que no deseaba hacerle daño a la hermosa tenshi; sabía muy bien por el olor de su pureza que esta sería su primera vez y tenía que ser muy gentil con ella. Por otro lado, eso lo llenaba de orgullo, ya que sabía que el sería el primer y único hombre que la hermosa diosa tendría por toda la eternidad que les esperaba juntos.

Sin más tiempo que perder el inuyoukai atrajo a la delicada tenshi a su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo, mientras respiraba su excitante y delicioso aroma, la muchacha se sorprendió un poco pero sin darle más vueltas al asunto le correspondió con todo su corazón.

Después de unos momentos el taiyoukai alejó unos centímetros a la muchacha. Dirigiéndose a sus hermosos y rosados labios que se encontraban ligeramente partidos, juntó los suyos con los de ella y comenzó a besarlos suavemente, masajeando lentamente el labio inferior de la muchacha con su lengua, como pidiéndole una entrada a su dulce caverna.

Kagome sentía miles de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que se dispersaban por todo su cuerpo al sentir la lengua del taiyoukai en sus labios, no se podía resistir ante semejante caricia, así que abrió su boca lentamente y lo dejó entrar a explorarla.

Sesshoumaru movía su lengua ágilmente explorando cada uno de los rincones de la dulce boca de la tenshi, acariciando suavemente sus pequeños dientes, para después hacer lo mismo con su lengua; después de unos momentos las lenguas de los dos amantes comenzaron a danzar la eterna música del amor y la pasión.

Kagome acariciaba la lengua del taiyoukai un poco indecisa pero muy sensualmente haciendo que el inuyoukai cada vez se excite más, así estuvieron por algunos minutos, en los que la muchacha sentía que ya no podía más dando leves gemidos entre los besos tan apasionados que el Youkai le daba.

Al escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la tenshi, la sangre de Sesshoumaru parecía hervir dentro de él, así que se separó de la boca de su amada y comenzó a repartir suaves y tibios besos a lo largo del rostro de la tenshi, hasta bajar a su cuello, quedándose unos momentos en la unión entre su cuello y sus hombros, donde pondría su marca, lamiendo y acariciando con su cara aquel lugar por unos minutos, mientras que con sus hábiles manos abría lentamente el ahori que le había puesto hacia algunas horas, sacándoselo y dejándolo caer de sus hombros, hasta donde se encontraba el obi que traía amarrado.

Por ahora eso era suficiente, ya que primero se concentraría en los hermosos pechos de la mujer. Después de acariciar el cuello de la muchacha la miró a los ojos, observando que estaban muy brillantes y llenos de pasión y amor, mientras que en su rostro se hacía notar un hermoso tono rosado.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la ternura e inocencia de la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, muy despacio la recostó sobre la cama y con sus garras abrió el brasier que llevaba puesto con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos, generosos y redondos senos, tan blancos como la leche.

Bajando al nivel de la tenshi poso sus labios sobre uno de los delicados y sensibles pezones de la muchacha, lamiéndolo y chupándolo como haría un pequeño cachorro hambriento, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente el busto contrario de la muchacha. Después de un rato cambió de lugar para darle el mismo tratamiento al busto contrario.

Kagome no entendía las sensaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en su cuerpo en ese momento, su respiración era cada vez más errática y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban más y más, podía sentir como las caricias del inuyoukai la hacían sentir un calor incontrolable por todo el cuerpo y un cosquilleo en el estómago que bajaba hacia su tesoro más preciado, dejándole una sensación de querer sentirse más cerca de su amado Sesshoumaru.

El taiyoukai podía olerla, su delicado aroma cubierto por la excitación que sentía ante sus caricias y más allá estaba el un olor que lo volvía loco, y de pronto se dio cuenta, su hermosa tenshi se encontraba en celo, definitivamente después de esto la muchacha tendría en su vientre por lo menos un cachorro suyo.

Con una sonrisa dejo los susceptibles y ya endurecidos pezones de la muchacha para dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía el delicioso aroma. Dejando húmedos besos por todo el vientre de la tenshi, se vio impedido de llegar a su destino por una pequeña prenda que ya se encontraba húmeda por el placer que él le había causado anteriormente, y con sus garras se deshizo de ella abriéndose paso hasta su joya más preciada, separando con cuidado sus piernas para tener un amplio acceso hacia su destino.

Bajando su cabeza hasta el nivel del cuerpo de la muchacha una vez más, comenzó a besar su pelvis hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la entrada que resguardaba su tesoro más preciado. Lentamente comenzó a besar aquel lugar, para luego introducir su lengua y comenzar a masajear la joya de la muchacha acariciándola de vez en cuando con sus colmillos y saboreando todo el néctar que comenzaba a producir su hermosa tenshi.

Después de unos minutos Kagome comenzó a jadear incesantemente y a emitir pequeños gemidos de placer, pero Sesshoumaru quería oírla gritar su nombre, así que decidió ir más rápido introduciendo más su larga lengua dentro.

La tenshi ya no podía más, y tanto era el placer que la causaba que deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella, quería que le diera más, así que inconscientemente comenzó mover sus caderas, haciendo que el Youkai introducirá su lengua aún más en ella. Después de unos momentos la hermosa tenshi se vino dejando caer sus dulces jugos en la boca del inuyoukai, quien los lamía sin descanso.

Sesshoumaru volvió a ponerse al nivel de ella y comenzó a besarla muy apasionadamente, mientras esta vez, introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de ella moviéndolo de manera circular y muy lentamente, haciendo que la tenshi emita unos gemidos un poco más notorios dentro de su boca; esto le parecía muy placentero, así que decidió introducir un segundo dedo, repitiendo el mismo movimiento con los dos dentro de ella.

La tenshi arqueo su espalda de tanto placer que sentía haciendo que su pelvis rozara con el duro y ya erecto miembro del taiyoukai, provocando que él de un pequeño gruñido de placer ante el roce, masajeando con más intensidad el interior de la muchacha.

Kagome comenzó a moverse nuevamente, de manera que el taiyoukai introducía más a fondo sus experimentados dedos dentro de ella. Al principio no quería gemir por miedo a que esos sonidos, no fueran placenteros para su compañero, pero la verdad era que ahora así quisiera no podía aguantar más la explosión y el calor que sentía por dentro, así que cuando se estaba acercando a su segundo orgasmo comenzó a gemir muy audiblemente, para el placer del taiyoukai, quien en esos momentos ya se encontraba besando nuevamente el lugar en donde pondría su marca. "Sesshoumaru", gritó fuertemente la muchacha cuando alcanzó su segundo orgasmo, respirando muy agitadamente y cogiéndose fuertemente de él.

El taiyoukai ya no se podía aguantar más, tenía que sentirse dentro de ella, así que se quitó rápidamente la hakama que llevaba puesta dejando ver su amplia masculinidad, completamente rígida por la excitación que sentía en ese momento. Al verlo la tenshi se sonrojó y lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue: _'no hay forma que eso entre, es muy grande',_ pero rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron dejados en el olvido por los apasionados besos de su taiyoukai.

Posicionándose en medio de sus piernas, comenzó a rozar su miembro contra los labios vaginales de la que muy pronto sería su mujer, introduciéndose unos centímetros dentro de ella para luego salir y repetir el mismo proceso, dando unos gruñidos de placer y escuchando los gemidos de su ángel.

"Sessh…Sesshoumaru… te quiero dentro de mi, por favor, hazme tuya", le dijo la tenshi con la voz entrecortada acariciando con sus delicadas manos la amplia espalda del taiyoukai.

Aquel pedido lleno de pasión fue lo único que le faltaba a Sesshoumaru para completar lo que más anhelaba. Bajando su cabeza, le susurró al oído: Esto te va a doler un poco koishi", y de un empujón se introdujo dentro de ella.

La tenshi sintió como un pequeño pero soportable dolor se apoderaba de ella y sin poder evitarlo unas diminutas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, acompañadas por un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Al sentir el dolor de su mujer, Sesshoumaru la beso dulcemente y lamió las saladas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, emitiendo un sonido desde lo hondo de su pecho, que se podía confundir con un ronroneo, calmandola y haciendo que ella le sonría indicándole que podía continuar.

El taiyoukai comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, disfrutando la sensación de estar dentro de su amada, a medida que la temperatura iba aumentando, la velocidad del Youkai también, penetrando con más fuerza a la muchacha, haciendo que ella se retuerza de placer y comience a mover sus caderas y a tratar de seguirle el paso a las embestidas que le propinaba.

El taiyoukai alzó la pierna de la muchacha y la posicionó sobre su hombro, haciendo que el ángulo de la penetración se agrande, Kagome atrajo al Youkai hacia su rostro y esta vez ella lo beso con todo su corazón mientras él la hacía suya, de repente el poco control que tenía se perdió y sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse, haciendo que se tense un poco, ya que estaba pasando lo que se temía, su bestia interior estaba tomando el control, ya que el también deseaba a la tenshi, y él no quería causarle daño a la muchacha.

Kagome pudo ver como los ojos de Sesshoumaru cambiaban de color, ella no quería que el parara y a la vez comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero ella decidió en ese momento que así era como lo deseaba, como lo quería, como el Youkai que es y ella lo aceptaba, y sabía que aunque en ese momento perdiera el control él no le haría daño. Además, no quería que se reprimiera y no disfrutara del momento, así que suavemente tomo el rostro del taiyoukai entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo besándolo y susurrándole en el oído: "Iie mi señor, no pares, yo te quiero así, déjate llevar, estoy segura que no me vas a hacer daño mi amor, aishiteiru Sesshoumaru", le dijo mientras lo besaba y movía suavemente sus caderas incitándolo.

Sesshoumaru pudo escuchar las palabras de su hermosa Kagome, cuando le decía que lo amaba y que lo aceptaba. Él sabía que su Youkai interior no le quería hacer daño, pero no podría evitar sus instintos, lamentablemente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el incitante movimiento de la tenshi.

Kagome seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo, obteniendo mucho placer en lo que hacía, el taiyoukai la cogió fuertemente de las caderas, bajando la pierna de la muchacha e incrustando sus garras en su suave y blanca piel, comenzando a embestir dentro de ella con mucha fuerza y con una rapidez que sólo podían igual otros youkai, jadeando muy frecuentemente mientras su bestia emitía fuertes gruñidos de placer.

La tenshi pudo sentir cuando el Youkai incrustó sus garras en su sensitiva piel y comenzó a ir más rápido, causándole un placer inimaginable e increíblemente opacando el dolor que sentía por las heridas en sus caderas. Así se pasaron un buen rato, hasta que ninguno de los dos podía más y Kagome llegó a su último y más potente orgasmo junto al taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru sentía como el momento del placer máximo se acercaba para los dos, y acercándose al cuello de la tenshi reveló sus filosos colmillos clavándolos en la piel de la muchacha y saboreando su sangre, mientras su caliente semilla se dispersaba por el interior de la muchacha y él le aullaba al Japón entero que por fin tenía una mujer.

Kagome pudo sentir como mordían su cuello, pero no le prestó atención al dolor ya que en ese momento grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de cierto taiyoukai que se encontraba retozando con ella.

Los dos cayeron rendidos a la cama, respirando agitadamente, Sesshoumaru tenía entre sus brazos a su amada tenshi quien lo abrazaba fuertemente y se acurrucaba en su pecho, pero aún faltaba algo para que él también le perteneciera a su hermosa mujer.

Haciendo un pequeño corte en su dedo, lo suficiente como para que saliera una cantidad considerable de sangre, levanto a la tenshi y la sentó en sus piernas, "tienes que beber esto koishi, para que así yo sea completamente tuyo al igual que tú eres mía ahora que te marque", dijo mientras acariciaba con su rostro la marca que le había dejado en el cuello.

Kagome tomo entre sus delicadas manos el dedo del taiyoukai y lo llevó a su boca sintiendo el tibio liquido de sabor metálico que acariciaba sus papilas gustativas y luego corría por su garganta, despertando nuevas sensaciones dentro de ella.

Comenzó a lamer de manera más sensual el dedo del taiyoukai, acariciándolo suavemente con su lengua sin darse cuenta que sus acciones despertaban el deseo de su pareja. Sesshoumaru podía sentir las caricias de la tenshi y no aguanto más, así que sacando su dedo de su pequeña boca la alzo en sus brazos y la sentó sobre su masculinidad penetrándola nuevamente.

Kagome dio un fuerte gemido al ser posicionada sobre él, y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, jadeando y gimiendo mientras se abrazaba del taiyoukai, quien acariciaba sus senos y la besaba con locura. Se movía sin descanso sobre él, y tanto era el placer que sentía que ya no se soportaba a si misma, envolviendo el cuello del taiyoukai entre sus brazos y besando su cuello al igual que él había hecho con ella, así se paso un buen rato, hasta que nuevamente, al igual que su nueva pareja estaban a punto de alcanzar el climax.

Sesshoumaru estaba en el cielo, la tenshi estaba sobre el cabalgándolo sin descanso y él estaba dentro de ella disfrutando los movimientos de la muchacha, estaba tan mojada y estrecha, que al llegar a su orgasmo sentía como sus paredes vaginales se comprimían apretando deliciosamente su masculinidad, provocando que él también llegue al climax, volviendo a dejar dentro de ella su cálida semilla, aullando nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas, mientras atraía a su cuerpo a la muchacha.

La tenshi llegó al climax escuchando el aullido de su amado Sesshoumaru, gritando nuevamente su nombre a todo pulmón callando esta vez completamente rendida sobre él, pero lo suficientemente consiente para escuchar la declaración del inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru sintió como la muchacha se dejaba caer sobre él y a decir verdad había quedado muy satisfecho, jamás en la vida había sentido tanto placer como en esta noche; él había estado con un par de mujeres anteriormente solamente para satisfacer sus necesidades primordiales, pero esta vez había sido completamente diferente. _'Jamás me había sentido así, arigatou mi Kagome'_ , pensó antes de decirle la frase que mas anhelaba la tenshi.

"Aishiteiru koishi", le dijo el taiyoukai mientras la acomodaba a su costado y la posicionaba entre sus brazos abrazándola protectoramente envolviéndola en su cola para brindarle calor mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Kagome abrazó muy fuerte al taiyoukai y le dijo, "aishiteiru watashi no Sesshoumaru sama, nunca me dejes", quedándose instantáneamente dormida con una expresión de total felicidad en su rostro.

Sesshoumaru se permitió por segunda vez que una sonrisa embelleciera su rostro, mientras acercaba aún más a su cuerpo a la muchacha, ella lo amaba y se había entregado a él, jamás la dejaría sola, y nadie le haría daño, siempre la protegería porque ella era suya, su tenshi, su Kagome, la primera mujer y la única a la que había amado y amará con todo su corazón, y a la única a la que le mostrará como hoy sus sentimientos.

"Nunca te voy a dejar mi tenshi, siempre estaré contigo y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño", diciendo eso cerró los ojos y dejó que el cansancio lo llevara al mundo de los sueños, durmiendo por primera vez tranquilamente junto a su único amor.

(1)

Él sol salía alumbrando con su resplandor las tierras del oeste, y dirigiendo sus curiosos rayos por entre las ventanas de él dormitorio del inuyoukai descansando en el rostro de los dos amantes, despertando con su brillo al por primera vez apacible lord Sesshoumaru.

El taiyoukai abrió los ojos lentamente ajustándose a la luz, sintiendo en todo su ser una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad. Bajando su mirada a la altura de sus hombros, pudo observar los largos cabellos grisáceos de su hermosa tenshi quien estaba abrazada suavemente de él y cubierta por su cola, que le brindaba calor; su nueva mujer, su compañera para toda la vida, la única mujer por la cual ha sentido un inimaginable afecto, aparte de su difunta madre sonreía entre sueños, respirando calmadamente.

Sesshoumaru acarició el rostro de la tenshi con sus pálidas manos, sacando algunos cabellos que le impedían la vista de su hermosa y dormida forma. "Koishiteru Kagome, koishiteru mi tenshi".

La muchacha abrió sus ojos al sentir las caricias de su pareja, y entre soñolientos bostezos logró escuchar las hermosas palabras que le decía su inuyoukai, así que levantándose con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que sus músculos estaban cansados y adoloridos por las actividades de la noche anterior se tiró sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. "Aishiteiru Sesshoumaru", le dijo antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios, el cuál fue correspondido con el mismo cariño.

"Ohayoo Kagome", le respondió el taiyoukai por primera vez sonriendo. La muchacha se quedó por segunda vez atónita, era la primera vez que veía su hermoso rostro con una sonrisa, "sabes debería sonreír más seguido", le dijo mientras acariciaba su cola, la cual aún seguía alrededor de su cintura, ganando un sonido desde lo hondo de la garganta de Sesshoumaru, el cuál podía asemejar un ronroneo, demostrando lo complacido que estaba con la pequeña caricia que le hacía su hermosa mujer.

"Lo haré más seguido pero sólo para ti", y con eso la levantó en sus brazos y se la llevó hacia las aguas termales que se encontraban en una especie de cuarto de baño anexado a su dormitorio.

Kagome observaba maravillada desde la posición en la que se encontraba el hermoso lugar al que le estaban llevando, eran unas aguas termales naturales en un cuarto completamente hecho de mármol, eran casi iguales a las que habían en el dormitorio de la pequeña Rin, pero considerablemente grandes y más lujosas.

Sesshoumaru se introdujo con ella al reconfortante calor de las aguas termales sentándola entre sus piernas, con su suave y delgada espalda contra su musculoso pecho, en esa posición se quedaron un buen rato, tan solo disfrutando de aquel maravilloso momento.

Después de unos instantes los dos comenzaron a asearse, pero tanta era la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el deseo y amor que compartían el uno por el otro, que en menos de un segundo volvieron a la deliciosa tarea de unir sus cuerpos en un solo tomándose todo el tiempo posible para disfrutar de su unión, terminando unas horas más tarde totalmente exhaustos.

La tenshi se había quedado nuevamente dormida en los brazos de su nuevo, como diríamos en términos humanos, esposo, mientras que Sesshoumaru se secó rápidamente a sí mismo para luego envolver a su hermosa mujer en unas suaves toallas y cargarla entre sus brazos, dirigiéndose hacia su cama para volver a acurrucarse con ella entre las sabanas y dormir plácidamente una vez más.

(2)

Aunque para los dos amantes el tiempo parecía transcurrir a paso de tortuga, a las afueras de la habitación todo era exactamente lo contrario. Ahora en el gran salón solo se encontraban las pequeñas youkais jugando con la pequeña niña humana, y los dos únicos lords sentados y tomando aire en las sillas del gran comedor en el que por el momento se encontraban.

Todos los invitados ya se habían retirado. El festival había culminado y las nuevas parejas se encontraban felizmente unidas, ya que si era valido decir Sesshoumaru y Kagome no fueron los únicos ocupados la noche anterior, aunque también es bueno saber que casi la totalidad de los presentes se quedaron extremadamente sorprendidos al saber que el estoico gobernante de las tierras del oeste por fin tendría una compañera con la cual compartir los días de vida que le esperaban por una larga eternidad, ya que como un Youkai de sangre noble nunca moriría ni por una enfermedad, ni por muerte natural, jamás envejecería.

Lo que más tenía cansados a los dos gobernantes de los puntos cardinales restantes era la gran discusión que tuvieron que llevar a cabo con la "señorita" Satsuki para que se retirara por la paz del palacio, eso si que fue un acontecimiento.

(3)

Al enterarse de la muerte de Ryuura a manos de la tenshi, y de la elección de su amado Sesshoumaru, la kitsune entró en un bien llamado modo balístico. No había quien parara su laberinto y su berrinche, si no fuera por los guardias que gracias a kami se encontraban disponibles en ese momento, quien sabe que hubiera sucedido, pero lo más colosal de todo era que se negaba a retirarse del lugar sin antes tener una audiencia con lord Sesshoumaru, y definitivamente eso no iba a ser posible ya que los sonidos de placer que emitían los dos amantes eran oídos por todo lo largo y ancho del palacio y el aullido final que emitió el taiyoukai haciendo saber que por fin había hecho mujer a la hermosa tenshi no ayudó mucho a calmar la situación, no.. en lo más mínimo.

La kitsune comenzó a dar de gritos, alegando que ella era la que debía estar en los dormitorios del hijo mayor de Inu taisho. Jyuura y Kyoura habían hecho su mayor esfuerzo por controlarla, hablando razonablemente con ella pero simplemente era un caso perdido, y el mayor de los gobernantes, Jyuura no estaba con ánimos como para soportar a una engreída de la clase de Satsuki.

Concentrando un poco de su fuerza en su báculo invocó el poder de las sombras y envolvió a la kitsune en una oscuridad que podría asustar hasta el más feroz de los animales, dejándola pálida y completamente inconsciente, haciendo que los guardias la retiren del castillo.

Pero la siguiente tarea no fue la más fácil tampoco, muy temprano en la mañana, a la hora que todos se había ido los dos gobernantes procedieron a inspeccionar el cadáver de Ryuura, que la verdad no se veía muy bien, y el fino olfato que los dos poseían no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

No se explicaban como era posible que la delicada muchacha hubiese podido liberar tanto poder en un solo grito, era algo que luego tendrían que averiguar. Por el momento debían quedarse esperando hasta que llegaran los familiares de lord Ryuura para explicarles lo sucedido, ya que era parte del protocolo que lo hicieran en nombre del inuyoukai ya que naturalmente se encontraba notoriamente indispuesto.

Así lo hicieron, pronto el clan de los dragones llegó al castillo de la luna y fueron informados de lo sucedido, llevándose el cuerpo de su gobernante; como consecuencia de esto los dos youkais dieron un suspiro de alivio sentándose en las sillas y agradeciendo que por fin todo estaría de nuevo en calma.

No saben lo equivocados que estaban.


	11. Capítulo 10

Jaken se encontraba limpiando junto a los demás sirvientes el amplió palacio y fijándose si todo se encontraba en completo orden, cuando sobre la mesa que se encontraba en la entrada del castillo adornando el centro con una hermosa vasija llena de flores, habían cuatro sobres de color violeta, con un extraño sello que jamás en su vida había visto, pero parecía estar hecho de cera, y al acercarse lo suficiente para observar el remitente, se dio cuenta que en los sobres estaba escrito el nombre de aquel vil hanyou que una vez osó utilizar a su amo bonito, Naraku.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió los sobres y fue a la velocidad de un rayo hacia el dormitorio de su amo abriendo rápidamente la puerta, sin darse cuenta de lo que esto ocasionaría. "Amo bonito, despierte, despierte, debe saber esto, es algo urgente", gritaba el gami completamente desesperado, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

(1)

Sesshoumaru fue cruelmente sacado de sus hermoso sueños por los gritos de su servidor, ya más tarde se aseguraría que recibiera un castigo por su ruda intromisión, pero lo que ahora merecía atención era cesar los gritos infernales del renacuajo.

Sentándose sobre su cama se dirigió a él con la mirada fría e inexpresiva que lo caracteriza, "se puede saber a que se debe la intromisión en el dormitorio de este Sesshoumaru y tus infernales gritos que parecen no tener fin", preguntó con una voz que parecía mandar una serie de escalofríos de terror para el que lo estuviera escuchando.

Agachándose y haciendo una serie infinita de reverencias Jaken de disculpó por sus rudas acciones y procedió a mostrarle a su amo su más reciente descubrimiento, acercándose a la cama le mostró los sobres al taiyoukai. "Esto estaba en la mesa amo Sesshoumaru, en la parte superior del sobre dice que han sido enviados por Naraku", dijo el gami agachándose con temor de la reacción de su amo.

Al escuchar el nombre el taiyoukai se tensó completa pero no notoriamente, así que el desgraciado había decidido mostrarse, pues bien, esta sería la oportunidad de vengarse de él, nadie manipula al gran Sesshoumaru. De un simple movimiento le quito los sobres al renacuajo, y al mirarlos de cerca se dio cuenta que estaban dirigidos, no sólo a él, si no a Jyuura, Kyoura y a Ryuura. Una lástima que el infeliz ya estuviera muerto.

"Ve al salón y esperarme ahí junto con los demás, estas cartas no están remitidas sólo a mi, esto debe ser algo que hablemos todos los interesados", dijo calmadamente el taiyoukai, obteniendo como reacción que el gami salga corriendo a toda velocidad del cuarto a cumplir con las ordenes; ahora tenía que levantarse y alejar a su hermosa Kagome de él, maldito hanyou, para variar inoportuno.

(2)

Suavemente comenzó a mecer a la tenshi para que se despertara. "Kagome levántate, tenemos algo que hacer", le dijo muy despacio, la muchacha se estiro ligeramente y se acurrucó más en él, "iie, déjame seguir durmiendo", le respondió antes de comenzar a quedarse dormida nuevamente.

El taiyoukai no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa escapara sus labios, así que muy despacio la levanto en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo, como le gustaba tenerla ahí, era tan cálida, tan hermosa, tan Kagome.

"Ven, tenemos que levantarnos de una buena vez, hay asuntos que atender, y aunque a este Sesshoumaru le pese decirlo, esos asuntos tienen que ver con Naraku".

Al escuchar el nombre la tenshi abrió los ojos instantáneamente y se sentó correctamente en las piernas de su taiyoukai, "Naraku, que es lo que está sucediendo?", preguntó muy preocupada. "Aún no lo sé, pero es algo que tiene que ver con los cuatro puntos cardinales, ya que hace un momento Jaken me mostró unos sobres dirigidos a cada uno de los gobernantes", al decir esto Sesshoumaru la miró a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises, que a veces parecían cambiar a un hermoso dorado, casi igual a los suyos, pero mirando más arriba se dio cuenta que en su frente había algo.

Removiendo los cabellos que formaban un cerquillo observo una media luna idéntica a la suya en la frente de su hermosa tenshi, haciendo que sonría nuevamente, esto significaba que pertenecía a la casa de los inuyoukais, a la casa de la luna, que era su mujer y nunca nadie la podría tocar, ya que llevaba su marca en la frente; casi inconscientemente el taiyoukai beso la luna que llevaba su hermosa mujer en la frente.

Kagome estaba un poco confundida ya que Sesshoumaru no dejaba de mirarla, así que tímidamente le preguntó: "que sucede Sesshoumaru?", el taiyoukai no le respondió, pero la levantó de la cama y la llevo hacia el vestidor, parándola frente al espejo y despejando su frente para que pudiera ver la hermosa media luna que ocupaba aquel lugar.

"Kawaii" dijo sonriente la muchacha mientras volteaba y le daba un beso a su compañero, ella ya sabía lo que significaba y eso la hacía muy feliz, logrando que por un momento se olvidara de los problemas que seguramente Naraku traería.

"Ahora debemos prepararnos, ya que tenemos mucho de que hablar", el inuyoukai volvió a besar a la tenshi y la separó de él para sacar de su vestidor uno de sus tradicionales kimonos, que obviamente iban acompañados de su inseparable armadura y a la vez sacando un hermoso vestido que le dio a la tenshi. "Era de mi madre espero que te guste", le dijo, volteando para vestirse.

Kagome cogió el vestido de seda y sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a brillar, que le diera algo de su madre significaba mucho para ella, así que lentamente se comenzó a vestir, mientras pensaba que aquel hermoso ropaje parecía ser europeo, ya que no recordaba en ninguna de sus clases de historia que hubiera algo así en Japón, era muy hermoso.

El taiyoukai volteo y al observar a su hermosa mujer quedo boquiabierto, nunca se cansaría de las reacciones que le provocaba su hermosa Kagome, era la mujer más bella del mundo, y se veía perfecta en las ropas de su madre. La muchacha sin darse cuenta que su taiyoukai la observaba pasó hacia una especia de cómoda que había en aquel amplio y lujoso cuarto, y peinó sus largos cabellos haciéndose una media cola y amarrándosela con algunas cintas blancas y rojas.

"Dou desuka?", preguntó la tenshi al terminar de arreglarse, "esta perfecto, te vez hermosa mi Kagome, muy hermosa". Y con eso los dos salieron del brazo a encontrarse con los demás gobernantes, o bueno con los dos que quedaban.

(3)

Al llegar al salón se encontraron con unos youkais muy preocupados pero a la vez muy molestos, "Sesshomaru se puede saber cuál es el significado de esto'", preguntó calmadamente Jyuura mientras alzaba la mano derecha mostrándole la carta al inuyoukai.

"Veo que ya han leído de que se trata, si me permiten en un momento pasaré a explicarles, pero primero dejen a este Sesshoumaru enterarse de las amenazas de aquel insignificante hanyou", el taiyoukai procedió a leer la carta mientras Kagome saludaba a los youkais, y ellos la felicitaban por ser la esposa de Sesshoumaru, ya que la marca que tenía en su frente no pasó desapercibida cuando les hacia las respectivas reverencias.

"Vamos todos a mi estudio", fue lo único que pronuncio el taiyoukai con su máscara bien puesta, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquellos youkai se dieran cuenta de lo molesto que se encontraba. Nunca le había mostrado sus emociones a nadie, con excepción de la hermosa tenshi que ahora lo acompañaba, así que no comenzaría ahora.

Las niñas se quedaron jugando y hablando de cosas sin importancia, cosas propias de su edad, aquel malvado ser no era motivo de molestia para las pequeñas, y es que ellas ni siquiera estaban enteradas de su existencia, y así debía ser, de nada valía molestar a los más pequeños.

(4)

Todos los presentes llegaron en poco tiempo al gran estudio del inuyoukai, que además era una especie de biblioteca. Sesshoumaru les explicó con un poco de ayuda de la tenshi todo lo referente a Naraku, "con su permiso pero quisiera saber qué es lo que dice esa carta", dijo muy educadamente la tenshi, ya que sabía que aunque fuera la mujer de aquel poderoso taiyoukai no significaba que pudiera imponer sus deseos ni hacer como le placiera, más aún tenía que comportarse como toda una dama de ahora en adelante.

Sesshomaru estaba orgulloso de ella, se comportaba perfectamente, así que le dio la carta y Kagome procedió a leer.

" _Sesshomaru sama, un gusto saludarlo después de nuestro último encuentro, como sabrá tres cartas idénticas a esta han sido enviadas a sus compañeros, sólo quería advertirles que sus tierras están en peligro, las del norte, sur y este y serán atacadas muy pronto, así que les recomiendo que vayan preparando a sus ejércitos._

 _Para usted Sesshomaru sama, tengo una sorpresa muy especial, pero ahora no es el momento."_ Eso fue lo último que leyó Kagome antes de devolverle la carta al taiyoukai.

"Y bien que es lo que vamos a hacer?", preguntó Kyoura sentado en una especie de confortable sillón, mientras miraba fijamente a Sesshoumaru, esperando una respuesta del inteligente inu.

"Será mejor que regresen a sus reinos, y preparen lo necesario para contraatacar", dijo Sesshoumaru con una expresión ilegible en el rostro.

"Pero lo más probable es que sea una trampa, es demasiado sospechoso que nos mande avisos sobre su ataque", interrumpió Jyuura sonando un poco incómodo, ya que todo eso significaba que la vida de sus tres pequeñas hijas podía estar en peligro.

"Es obvio que se trata de una trampa, es el estilo de este inmundo ser, así que la única salida que tenemos en contraatacar para saber que es lo que se trae entre manos", todos asintieron y despidiéndose salieron rápidamente del estudio dirigiéndose a sus respectivos reinos, a comenzar con los preparativos para la guerra.

Jyuura llevándose consigo a sus tres hijas y dejando a una muy confundida Rin que lentamente se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban su oka san y su outo san.

La muchacha abrazó fuertemente al taiyoukai. "A que se refiere con que tiene algo preparado para ti", le preguntó muy preocupada Kagome, el inu podía oler el miedo y la preocupación que comenzaban a hacerse presentes en su hermosa mujer, y acercándola más a su pecho le dijo en un susurro: "Sea lo que sea no permitiré que nada te suceda ni a ti ni a Rin".

(5)

Inuyasha podía ver a lo lejos el imponente castillo de su medio hermano, el lugar donde paso una pequeña parte de su infancia, antes de ser transferido al lugar donde vivía su madre, al lugar donde sufrió tanto; "aguanta Kagome, pronto te traeré conmigo", dijo como alentándose a si mismo, mientras se acercaba más y más al castillo. Pobre Inuyasha, no hubo nadie que le advirtiera la sorpresa que estaba por llevarse.

(6)

Rin corría por todo el castillo, hasta que se dio con la puerta del estudio de su outo san. Muy despacio abrió la puerta y se metió como pudo sin hacer ruido alguno.

Sesshoumaru quien aún tenía abrazada a una ya calmada Kagome se percató de la presencia de la pequeña niña, así que separando a la tenshi un poco de él se dirigió a la pequeña, "que es lo que sucede Rin", preguntó con un tono calmado mientras aún sujetaba de la cintura a su amada tenshi.

Rin podía ver que ahora sus padres se demostraban más afecto, y es que ella podría ser una niña de muy corta edad, pero tonta no era, así que una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios, dejando ver todos sus pequeños y blancos dientes, "Rin chan esta muy feliz, de que por fin oka san y outo san estén juntos, Rin chan por fin tiene una familia".

De repente el rostro de la muchachita paso de uno de felicidad a uno de curiosidad y de duda, "eso significa que Rin chan va a tener hermanitos?". La inocente pregunta de la pequeña hizo que la tenshi se sonrojara a tonos de rojos inimaginables, haciendo que el taiyoukai de una pequeña sonrisa, no podía creer que su querida tenshi siguiera teniendo la inocencia de una niña de la edad de Rin, pero bueno era parte de su naturaleza, además eso era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de ella.

La tenshi alzó en sus brazos a la pequeña niña, haciendo que ella la abrase muy fuerte y no se suelte por nada. El taiyoukai por el momento se sentía muy feliz, ya que contemplaba a la mujer que había ganado su corazón, junto con la pequeña y única humana que a la vez aprendió a querer, eran su más preciado tesoro y no las descuidaría por nada.

Justo en ese momento volvió a su mente el infeliz de Naraku, ' _no puedo permitir que este asunto se salga de nuestras manos, tenemos que derrotar a ese desgraciado de una vez por todas'_ , se dijo a si mismo, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y comenzaba a sacar una serie de papeles y pergaminos que se encontraban ahí, así es hoy tendría mucho trabajo que hacer.

"Kagome, porque no vas con Rin y juegan un rato afuera, por lo que puedo percibir aún hay un poco de luz y el clima es perfecto", dijo mientras observaba por una de las grandes ventanas que daban hacia sus vastos jardines. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, de seguro tenía mucho que hacer, ya que con la aparición de Naraku todo estaría de cabeza, así que decidió que sería mejor dejar a Sesshoumaru sólo por un tiempo para que pudiera planear y arreglar bien sus asuntos.

La tenshi se acercó hacia la silla que se encontraba detrás del escritorio con la pequeña en brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su querido taiyoukai, para luego salir hacia los jardines junto con la pequeña Rin.

(6)

Inuyasha llegó por fin a la entrada del castillo, y fue interceptado por dos guardias muy parecidos, es más se podría decir que eran idénticos, quienes pusieron sus lanzas frente a él formando un aspa impidiéndole el paso.

"Qué vienes a hacer aquí híbrido", le dijo uno de los gemelos a Inuyasha apuntándolo ahora con la hoja de la filosa lanza. "Déjenme pasar desgraciados, se que el infeliz de Sesshoumaru tiene a Kagome ahí encerrada", les respondió Inuyasha gruñendo intimidantemente y ejercitando sus garras para luego ponerse en posición de ataque.

Al escuchar el nombre de la tenshi Fumiko se tensó, como se atrevía a hablar así del señor Sesshoumaru, como se atrevía a pensar que le estuviera haciendo daño a su mujer, seguramente solo quería llevársela, pero no se lo permitiría.

Sintiendo la ira que irradiaba de su hermano Noriko se puso frente a él en una posición defensiva frente al hanyou, "me parece que estas equivocado, la muchacha de la que hablas es la mujer de lord Sesshoumaru, no creo que este aquí contra su voluntad".

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, que Kagome era la nueva mujer de Sesshoumaru, NO, definitivamente era un error, ese desalmado, cruel y frío desgraciado no podía tener nada que ver con su Kagome, ahora mismo arreglaría ese mal entendido.

"Grr, cierra la boca infeliz no sabes lo que dices, GARRAS DE ACERO", fue lo único que escucharon los dos inuyoukai que resguardaban las puertas del palacio, antes de caer inconscientes al suelo. Definitivamente no estaban preparados para el ataque de aquel hanyou, pero gracias a Kami se recuperarían, por algo eran youkais.

Sin perder tiempo Inuyasha corrió a toda velocidad por los grandes jardines que poseía el palacio, podía recordarlo y si no se equivocaba se estaba dirigiendo a la parte trasera del palacio, justo al frente del estudio de su padre, mal movimiento.

(7)

Kagome se encontraba sentada bajo la copa de un árbol observando como jugaba la pequeña Rin, persiguiendo a una mariposa, mientras saltaba y corría a lo largo del jardín. No podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas, ahora era la mujer de Sesshuomaru, la princesa de las tierras del oeste y la verdad no se arrepentía de nada.

Nunca había amado a nadie como lo amaba a él, ni al mismo Inuyasha, pero algo le molestaba, algo dentro de ella no estaba bien. Había dejado a sus amigos, mintiéndoles, diciéndoles que se iría a su época, ahora más que nunca necesitaba que vinieran, además con la batalla que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo con Naraku ellos tenían más derecho que nadie a ser parte de ella, ya que desgraciadamente ellos habían sido una de las tantas víctimas de aquel bajo ser; pero una sensación aún más extraña la sacó de sus pensamientos.

' _Esa aura, yo la conozco'_ , se dijo a sí misma mientras se concentraba más para saber quién era el ser que se acercaba a toda velocidad, instintivamente desplegando sus alas y parándose en forma instantánea, hasta que de un momento a otro la realización llego a ella, y un frió nada placentero se apodero de su ser. _'Inuyasha'_.

(8)

El hanyou aún seguía corriendo, pero podía ver ya que se iba acercando a la silueta de una mujer, hasta que en menos de unos segundos llegó a estar parado frente a ella.

Inuyasha quedo atónito, frente a él estaba la mujer más bella que hubiera podido ver en toda su vida, con unas hermosas alas que reposaban detrás de ella, aunque estaba muy distraído reconociéndola como para percibir su olor, aún.

"Kagome?", dijo dudoso el hanyou mientras se acercaba a ella poco a poco, hasta llegar y tomarla entre sus brazos. "Te extrañé tanto, porque nos mentiste, porque no nos dijiste que eras una tenshi Kagome, dime que te hizo el desgraciado de Sesshoumaru para que estes aquí. Acaso te tiene encerrada contra tu voluntad", Inuyasha dijo todo esto mientras tenía entre sus brazos a la tenshi.

Kagome no sabía porque, pero no se sentía bien siendo abrazada de tal manera por otro hombre que no fuere Sesshoumaru, no soportaba que la tuviera tan íntimamente cerca, era como si estuvieran violando su espacio personal y por eso se encontraba muy confundida, ya que nunca se había sentido así, lo único que quería era que Sesshoumaru estuviera junto con ella en ese momento y alejara a Inuyasha lo más pronto posible.

Sin poder soportarlo más Kagome se separó de él y le respondió: "No Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru no me tiene contra mi voluntad, yo vine a él por mis propios medios".

El hanyou se quedó confundido por un momento, pero de repente recordó lo que le había dicho uno de los guardias del castillo, así que levantando ligeramente su nariz pudo percibir el delicioso olor que irradiaba la tenshi, pero cuando se acercó más a ella otro olor asaltó su nariz, era el inconfundible aroma de Sesshoumaru, estaba por todos lados, dentro de ella, a su alrededor, no había parte del cuerpo de la muchacha que no estuviera cubierto por el aroma del infeliz de su medio hermano, haciendo que a pesar de que llevara a colmillo de acero junto a él perdiera el control poco a poco.

(9)

Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojo, que solo podía igualar al de la sangre y su voz comenzó a cambiar a una más ronca y completamente amenazante. "Ese maldito te obligó", Kagome se quedó completamente pasmada, definitivamente esto no terminaría bien, Inuyasha estaba perdiendo el control y ella no le quería hacer daño, porque a pesar de todo era su amigo, así que se quedó callada. Gran error.

El hanyou comenzó a desesperarse y un aire casi invisible empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo haciendo que sus cabellos comiencen a flotar a su alrededor. "Maldita sea contéstame", grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras de nuevo se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

La muchacha no sabía que hacer, hasta que un pequeño dolor en su vientre la hizo ponerse de rodillas y contestar a duras penas: "No me obligó, Inuyasha yo amo a Sesshoumaru, por favor no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, por favor Inuyasha, tranquilízate, Sesshoumaru no me obligo yo lo quiero con toda mi alma", le dijo mientras abrazaba su barriga y sentía como el dolor iba cesando, pero a la vez su barriga había crecido un poco. Segundo error.

Al escuchar eso el hanyou perdió completamente el control, en sus mejillas comenzaron a aparecer unas marcas moradas que se asemejaban a las de su padre, y sus garras crecieron considerablemente.

"Rin corre, corre y ve a traer a Sesshoumaru", gritó Kagome mientras veía el cambio de su amigo, la niña podía correr peligro y ella insistía en no querer hacerle daño.

La pequeña jugaba sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, pero cuando escucho las palabras de su oka san, volteó a ver horrorizada lo que sucedía. Su oka san estaba sentada en el piso protegiendo instintivamente su estómago y el hombre que se parecía mucho a su oka san se estaba acercando poco a poco a ella, gruñendo como solo Sesshoumaru sama podría.

"Oka san, que sucede, porque esta este hombre aquí", preguntó llorando la pequeña, era mucho para ella, y no sabía que hacer.

"Rin escúchame, ve hacia Sesshoumaru y dile que venga y no te acerques a Inuyasha ni un paso más", la pequeña salió corriendo a la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían hacia el estudio de su padre, él no permitiría que le suceda nada a Kagome chan.

(10)

Sesshoumaru se encontraba muy metido en los papeles y muy concentrado en planear una estrategia, teniendo muy ocupados sus cinco súper desarrollados sentidos como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de su estudio. Para él su tenshi y su pequeña hija, si ahora consideraba a Rin así aunque no fuera de su propia sangre, estaban fuera jugando tranquilamente, no sabía que equivocado estaba.

Rin por fin llegó al estudio y se dio con que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y no podía abrirla, así que comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

Sesshoumaru fue sacado de su absoluta concentración por los golpes incesantes de su puerta, haciendo que se irrite un poco, _'seguro es el inepto de Jaken'_ , así que se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

(11)

Kagome no sabía por qué su vientre había aumentado de tamaño, pero lo que importaba ahora era ocuparse de que Inuyasha no perdiera el control. "Inuyasha escúchame, no debes hacer esto, tranquilízate, tu tienes a Kikyou, y yo a Sesshoumaru, es lo justo, por favor cálmate".

El inuhanyou parecía no escuchar absolutamente nada, para él lo único obvio era la traición de la mujer que le pertenecía, pero esto no se quedaría así, ahora mismo acabaría con ella, nadie lo podía traicionar, nadie. "Eres una cualquiera, tu permitiste que ese infeliz te toque, no que eras tan pura, sólo eres una zorra".

Al escuchar esas palabras la tenshi comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Como era posible que le dijera eso, cómo, pero lo último que sus ojos llorosos vieron fue a Inuyasha acercarse a ella apuntó de atacarla con sus garras. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó.

(12)

El taiyoukai vio a la pequeña niña abrazar su pierna con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba desesperadamente, y al no ver a Kagome con ella su Youkai interior comenzó a intranquilizarse y a preocuparse por su mujer. "Rin que es lo que sucede donde esta Kagome, dime que pasa".

La pequeña niña lo abrazó más fuerte y entre sollozos le dijo: "Otou san, un hombre muy parecido a ti esta atacando a oka san, la va a matar, oka san me dijo que te llamara, por favor sálvala, ese hombre malo la va a matar, okaa san estaba en el piso cogiendo su vientre, y el hombre malo comenzó a gruñirle y a acercarse a ella, Rin chan esta muy asustada, por favor otou san ve a salvar a okaa san".

Al escuchar lo que dijo la pequeña la soltó de él y salió utilizando su velocidad demoníaca hacia donde se encontraba su mujer, podía oler el miedo y la desesperación que irradiaban de ella, pero otro aroma se hizo presente. "Inuyasha", dijo en un gruñido mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color rojizo, al igual de los del hanyou hace algunos momentos, seguramente por eso no lo había desintegrado al igual que hizo con Ryuura, jamás sería capaz de herir a alguno de sus amigos. Nadie le haría daño a su mujer, NADIE.

En un segundo estaba entre Inuyasha y su preciada tenshi, su bestia había tomado total control de sus actos y estaba en un modo totalmente protector. Cuando las mujeres de los youkais estaban en peligro, estos se ponían completamente furiosos y no les importaba nada más que su mujer, pasando lo mismo cuando intentaban atacar a alguno de sus hijos.

Esto era lo que le estaba sucediendo a Sesshoumaru, pero en medio de su rabia pudo notar el cambio del aroma de su amada tenshi, estaba cargando dentro de ella a sus cachorros, pero aún era muy pronto para saber si serían hembra o macho, esto hizo que su ira aumentara, nadie se atrevería a herir a su mujer y a sus cachorros y salir con vida.

El taiyoukai le dio un gruñido a su medio hermano, que en ese momento podría espantar hasta al mismo Naraku si lo hubiera oído, y lo atacó con sus garras venenosas mandándolo a volar inconsciente y sin ninguna oportunidad de contraatacar.

Sesshoumaru volteó a observar a su mujer se arrodilló a su nivel elevándola del piso y acunándola entre sus brazos, podía observar que su pequeño vientre había crecido un poco, pero ahora ella se encontraba temblando y con la presión completamente baja. Estaba totalmente nerviosa y congelada, esto no le haría bien a sus cachorros, ya que ellos podían percibir lo que le sucedía a la madre aunque estuvieran en la primera y más temprana etapa de su desarrollo.

"Sesshoumaru, sácame de aquí por favor", dijo mientras lloraba aferrándose fuertemente a él, observando sus ojos, ella sabía lo que le había sucedido y no lo culpaba, es más estaba agradecida de que su Youkai la hubiera salvado, era una parte de él que amaba, igual que a la parte razonable y pasiva de Sesshoumaru, pero a pesar de eso se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Al escuchar las suplicas de su tenshi el taiyoukai comenzó a acariciar la marca que se encontraba en la unión de sus hombros con su cuello y a hacer sonidos que asemejaban a un ronroneo para calmarla, si seguía así lo más probable era que perdiera a los cachorros y él nunca se perdonaría que eso sucediera.

Kagome se calmó instantáneamente y se quedó dormida en los brazos de su taiyoukai, quien la estaba llevando hacia su dormitorio rápidamente.

(13)

Jaken se encontraba para variar, arreglando los diarios detalles del palacio, cuando vio entrar a su amo bonito, obviamente con su Youkai en control, con su mujer en brazos, que por cierto no se veía muy bien, ya que estaba muy pálida. A la vez pudo notar el vientre de la muchacha, esto no estaba nada bien, que su amo bonito se encontrara así no era una buena señal y menos el estado de su mujer, así que temiendo por su vida se alejó de su camino, en este momento cualquiera que se acercara al inu Youkai era una amenaza para él y para su mujer. Lo importante ahora era averiguar qué había sucedido.

El gami fue en busca de la pequeña Rin, y cuando la encontró le dijo que su oka san ya se encontraba bien y que ahora estaba con el señor Sesshoumaru.

La pequeña niña le rogó si podía ir a verlos, pero hasta para ella sería un peligro cruzarse con Sesshoumaru en ese momento, así que el gami le dijo que los dejará descansar por unos días, para después preguntarle qué había sucedido exactamente.

Cuando Rin le contó todo, el gami se dirigió hacia el jardín y observó el cuerpo de Inuyasha. _'Inútil, como se le ocurre atacar a la mujer de mi amo bonito y peor aún, al cabeza hueca le pareció mejor idea esperar a que este embarazada. Inu taisho sama, porque tuviste que castigar a Sesshoumaru sama con un hermano tan idiota como este, tiene suerte de que no lo hayan matado, pero por su bien espero que no se acerque más a Kagome sama, ahora creo que lo mejor será llamar a esos humanos que viajaban con ellos para que se hagan cargo de este hanyou, no creo que pueda caminar en una semana por lo menos ya que mi amo bonito lo atacó con sus garras venenosas'._

Con ese pensamiento el pequeño Youkai fue en busca del dragón de dos cabezas que siempre viajaba con ellos y se lo llevó hasta la entrada del castillo en donde se encontraban recuperándose del ataque lo gemelos Fumiko y Noriko.

"Oigan ustedes dos, ya más tarde tendrán que darme las explicaciones del porque dejaron entrar a Inuyasha al castillo, ahora quiero que sepan que Sesshoumaru sama esta siendo controlado por su Youkai y no dejará que absolutamente nadie se acerqué a sus habitaciones y mucho menos a su mujer, así que háganme el favor de ir y avisar a todos los sirvientes que no se acerquen a las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru sama. Y recojan el cuerpo del hanyou, que lo lleven a una habitación lejos de la del amo y que una curandera se haga cargo de sus heridas", con eso el gami se montó sobre Ah y Un y se fue en busca de los humanos con los que viajaba Inuyasha.

(14)

Sesshoumaru entró a su dormitorio, su tenshi aún estaba completamente congelada, así que la tendió en la cama y se quitó la ropa, quitándole la ropa a ella también.

Abrió las sabanas, se sentó en la cama con su espalda apoyada en el respaldar de la cama, en el que puso unas almohadas para mayor comodidad, poniendo a su hermosa Kagome entre sus piernas, apoyándola en su bien formado pecho. Lo que tenía planeado hacer era brindarle su calor corporal, así su temperatura subiría y sus cachorros estarían bien.

Envolviendo su cola alrededor de los dos la abrazó con fuerza y volvió a hacer algunos sonidos que provenían de lo hondo de su garganta y hacían que las vibraciones de su pecho masajearan a su tenshi y la calmaran haciendo que su respiración se vuelva a normalizar y se comience a calmar; en medio de su sueño la tenshi se acurrucó en su taiyoukai y nuevamente abrazó su vientre.

(15)

Jaken ya llevaba viajando sobre Ah y Un aproximadamente una hora, cuando de pronto divisó desde las alturas la aldea en donde residían los humanos que acompañaron alguna ves a Kagome sama.

Sabiendo que si bajaba con el ryu de dos cabezas asustaría a muerte a todos los humanos, eso sin contar su presencia, dejo al animal esperar en las afueras de la aldea mientras el gami se introducía en la aldea con cuidado de que nadie lo viera.

Sango y Miroku se encontraban como estos últimos días, ayudando a la anciana Kaede en todo lo que podían, mientras esperaban a sus amigos regresar para continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos, o mejor dicho con la búsqueda de Naraku, ya que él ya los tenía casi todos, cuando de pronto una extraña energía, aunque muy débil se estaba acercando muy despacio a la cabaña.

"Lo percibe houshi sama?", preguntó la exterminadora cogiendo instintivamente su boomerang. "Hai Sango chan, pero, no te parece conocido", dijo el monje más calmado de lo normal, al parecer esto no era algo de lo que se tuvieran que preocupar.

La taija se concentró por un momento, cuando de pronto entró por la puerta hecha de bambú un pequeño Youkai verde, "JAKEN", gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando vieron al sirviente de taiyoukai entrar por la "puerta" de la cabaña.

"Humanos gritones", fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que el houshi lo golpee lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza como para dejar un chichón."Qué es lo que quieres aquí", pregunto Sango tratando de sonar amenazante.

"Vengo a llevármelos al castillo de Sesshoumaru sama, su presencia es requerida en este momento, sino las cosas no van a terminar muy bien".

Por un momento los dos humanos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos, para que querría el taiyoukai del oeste la presencia de unos humanos en su castillo. "Explícate", fue lo único que dijo la mujer antes de que el gami comenzara a relatarles todo lo sucedido desde la llegada de la tenshi hasta la inoportuna aparición del hanyou en el palacio y obviamente la reacción de su señor.

Si antes Sango y Miroku estaban completamente sorprendidos, ahora estaban a punto del colapso nervioso, "como es posible, Kagome es la mujer de Sesshomaru, y ahora esta embarazada", decía la taija sin poder pestañear debido a la mirada de total sorpresa que tenía plasmada en el rostro, "Inuyasha, como se le ocurre, kami sama".

Paso un rato hasta que los dos pudieran recuperar la poca cordura que les quedaba, aunque Sango no se pudo aguantar, "si dices que Kagome esta embarazada …". De pronto la muchacha se puso a calcular en su cabeza usando los conocimientos que le brindó su padre sobre los youkai, especialmente sobre los Inu.

' _Si lo que el gami dice es cierto, y los inus comunes tienen a sus crías a los tres meses de gestación, eso significa que..",_ "KAMI SAMA KAGOME CHAN VA A DAR A LUZ EN UN MES", dijo la mujer en un grito ensordecedor que hizo al pobre Jaken tener que taparse las orejas.

"Eso es imposible mi pequeña Sango", "no lo es Miroku sama, en los Inuyoukais el periodo de gestación es completamente diferente, por la misma razón que son youkai es mucho más acelerado. Para Kagome la primera semana serán como los primeros cuatro meses de embarazo de un bebe normal, la segunda semana como los seis, la tercera como los ocho y en la última semana cualquier día puede ser el de alumbramiento, debido a su naturaleza los youkai tienen un periodo de desarrollo más acelerado, y considerando que es una tenshi lo más probable es que los cachorritos sean demonios completos".

Miroku simplemente se quedó ahí contemplando la explicación que le acababa de dar la mujer de su vida, realmente increíble, pero todos los pensamientos y diálogos que estarían por formarse fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Jaken quien ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar: "Sumimasen, pero creo que es hora de irnos, ustedes deben hacerse cargo del hanyou, y ahora que lo pienso Kagome sama va a necesitar una mujer que la ayude cuando tenga que dar a luz, así que taija sugiero que el monje y tu se apuren que mientras más pronto lleguemos más pronto podremos ayudar a Sesshoumaru sama e impedir la muerte que le espera al baka de Inuyasha".

Los dos solo asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron junto con el gami dejándole una nota a la sacerdotisa, diciéndole que no se preocupara.

Minutos más tarde, en el aire se podía observar a un pequeño Youkai sobre un ryu de dos cabezas y a dos humanos sobre una neko de fuego dirigiéndose hacia el oeste.


	12. Capítulo 11

Fumiko y Noriko se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo inerte del hanyou levantándolo en hombros y como les ordenó Jaken llevándolo hacia uno de los cuartos más alejados del de su señor.

"Hermano, que crees que suceda, por lo que puedo oler Sesshoumaru sama ha dejado en control a su bestia interior al sentir a su mujer en peligro", le pregunto Fumiko a su hermano gemelo mientras se acercaban a la puerta del cuarto y la abrían entrando y dejando al hanyou en la cama, listos para salir y llamar a una de las curanderas del palacio.

"La verdad no lo se onii san, pero lo mejor será esperar a que llegue Jaken sama y hacer como él dijo, avisar a todos que nadie se puede acercar a los dormitorios de Sesshoumaru sama", el inuyoukai solamente asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí junto con su hermano, posteriormente avisando a todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en el castillo que no se podían acercar al cuarto se Sesshoumaru, y llamando a una neko Youkai para que vaya y cure las heridas de Inuyasha.

(1)

Kagome se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su taiyoukai, cuando de pronto se despertó, "mmm, estoy muy cansada, Sesshoma…", en ese momento recordó todo lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas.

' _Kami, que le habrá pasado a Inuyasha. Lo último que recuerdo es a Sesshoumaru perdiendo el control y dándole un fuerte golpe, Kami sama no permitas que le haya pasado nada malo, dentro de todo es mi mejor amigo'_ , pensaba la tenshi preocupándose por el hanyou que se encontraba en otra área del castillo descansando sin el consentimiento de la pareja que ahora descansaba en la cama; aunque en ese mismo instante algo más invadió los recuerdos de la tenshi, haciendo que baje la cabeza y observe su poco pero abultado vientre, 'porque', fue lo único que se preguntó la muchacha mirando un poco asustada su estómago, ya que para ella eso no era algo normal.

Sesshoumaru sintiendo la preocupación y temor que irradiaban de su mujer despertó, aún estando su Youkai en control, la única diferencia es que ahora estaba mucho más calmado.

Puso sus manos en el vientre de la muchacha acariciándolo suavemente, haciendo que la tenshi de un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, "mi amor, porque mi vientre ha crecido?", preguntó inocentemente la tenshi mientras volteaba un poco observando la cara de felicidad que tenía en ese momento su taiyoukai, pudiendo percibir también que el que ahora estaba en control de su cuerpo era su Youkai interior.

Al igual que le pasó a Inuyasha, la voz del taiyoukai ahora era mucho más ronca y parecía salir en pequeños gruñidos, mientras que sus ojos estaban de un rojo intenso con unas pupilas verdes que asemejaban pequeñas líneas.

"Estas esperando a nuestros cachorros koishi", fue la respuesta del taiyoukai mientras bajaba su cabeza y acariciaba con su nariz la marca que le había dejado noches atrás a su mujer, asemejando la acción de los inu cuando se acarician entre ellos con sus hocicos.

La tenshi se quedo paralizada por un momento, cachorros?, eso quería decir que estaba embarazada?.

Sesshoumaru pudo sentir que por un momento la tenshi comenzaba a dudar y estaba algo preocupada y esto lo entristeció mucho, estando en su estado más susceptible, dejando notar que le decepcionaba que su mujer no este contenta con la idea. En ese preciso instante la tenshi sintió que por su ser corría una ola de total felicidad, iba a ser madre, iba a tener a sus propios bebes; saltando del agarre de Sesshoumaru lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó sin parar.

"Cariño, voy a ser mamá, vas a ser papá, Sesshoumaru vamos a tener bebes", dijo con el entusiasmo de una pequeña niña, haciendo que el taiyoukai salga de su estado de melancolía y se alegre al ver la felicidad que irradiaba el ser de su Kagome. De pronto, otra duda se hizo notar en la cabeza de la tenshi, "pero si es muy poco tiempo, como es que mi vientre ha crecido?", preguntó ahora si muy intrigada.

El inuyoukai la volvió a posicionar entre sus piernas mientras la abrazaba protectoramente y descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de la tenshi, "los inus dan a luz a sus crías después de un mes de gestación", le respondió el taiyoukai en una voz muy ronca, propia de su estado. "Oh", fue la única respuesta de la muchacha, la verdad es que en ese momento ella no quería entrar en detalles, sea como fuere ella iba a tener a sus bebes.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido en la puerta y Sesshoumaru comenzó a olfatear el aire en busca de algún aroma conocido, al no registrar ninguno, más que el de extraños comenzó a gruñir peligrosamente mostrando sus grandes colmillos, ya que para él cualquiera que entrara en ese momento era un peligro para su mujer y sus cachorros no nacidos.

(2)

Sango y Miroku ya estaban comenzando a impacientarse, llevaban viajando aproximadamente una hora, cuando pudieron observar un gran castillo a lo lejos. "ya estamos por llegar, ese que ven ahí es el palacio de la luna", dijo Jaken mientras descendía junto a Ah y Un con la Neko de fuego detrás de él.

Al llegar todos a la puerta del castillo se encontraron de nuevo con los dos guardias gemelos resguardando como era su deber la puerta. "Fumiko, Noriko, hicieron lo que les pedí?", dijo el gami aparentando seriedad y superioridad, "hai Jaken sama, el hanyou se encuentra en la ala opuesta de donde esta el dormitorio de Sesshoumaru sama", respondieron los des hermanos, dejando pasar al gami y a la vez dejando pasar a los dos humanos no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de total confusión y extrañeza y pensar: _'Jaken, dejando humanos pasar al castillo'._

Los dos humanos pasaban por los corredores del castillo completamente maravillados por su decoración, por los colores y por las cosas maravillosas que contenía adornándolo, pero Sango decidió que ya bastaba de recorridos por el pasillo y por todo el castillo, y acorraló al gami.

"Ya basta, exijo que me digas en este momento donde se encuentra Kagome, quiero verla", dijo un poco bruscamente la taija mientras un Miroku un poco confundido la observaba, _'mejor no meterse, o puedo salir herido'_ , pensó el houshi mientras trataba de sonreír y dejar pasar lo que estaba haciendo la taija como si no estuviera ahí.

"No creo que sea lo mejor ir a ver a Kagome sama en este momento, el señor…", no alcanzó a terminar ya que Sango lo apretó un poco más fuerte, "dime hacia donde" fue lo único que pronunció la mujer cuando el gami le señaló que siguiera de frente, soltándolo por fin no muy amablemente.

' _Si la matan no va a ser por mi culpa'_ , pensó el renacuajo mientras desde el piso observaba al monje tratando de seguirle el paso a la muchacha que había salido corriendo rumbo al dormitorio en donde según ella se encontraba Kagome.

Después de recorrer el extenso corredor el houshi logró alcanzarla y juntos pararon en frente de una gran puerta de madera que tenía tallada en ella un gran inu en toda su gloria, "Sesshomaru" murmuró la taija al ver al inu que se encontraba plasmado en la puerta.

El houshi incapaz de contener más sus instintos pervertidos pasó su mano derecha por la parte trasera de la muchacha apretándola un poco, haciendo que Sango de un brinco y le de paso le de una fuerte cachetada, "este no es el lugar ni el momento de hacer esas cosas HENTAI, compórtese quiere", dijo una muy molesta Sango, a un monje que la miraba sonriente mientras sobaba la gran marca roja que tenía en el rostro.

Los dos quedaron estáticos cuando del otro lado de la puerta escucharon unos gruñidos que por el sonido no eran nada amigables, "ehh… Sango chan creo que mejor..". Muy tarde, la mujer ya había abierto la puerta y se encontró con una escena que la dejo pasmada.

En la cama se encontraba un desnudo Sesshoumaru abrazando con mucha fuerza a su pequeña hermana, con los ojos completamente rojos y unos colmillos que prometían una muerte dolorosa a todo aquel que se acercara.

(3)

Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y se encontró con Sango chan mirándola incrédulamente, cuando sintió que algo se movía detrás de ella, era el taiyoukai que se estaba parando sin soltarla y al observarlo más de cerca de sus garras estaba comenzando a segregar una sustancia verde casi fosforescente _. 'Esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno'_ , era lo único que se repetía la muchacha, hasta que comenzó a entenderlo todo.

' _Sesshoumaru esta intentando protegerme, después de lo que pasó con Inuyasha dejó a su bestia tomar el control, ahora piensa que Sango chan también es una amenaza'_ , la tenshi reaccionó como pudo, sentando de vuelta a un enojado taiyoukai en la cama y mirando a su mejor amiga ya casi hermana.

"Sango chan escúchame bien, no te vayas a mover ni un solo centímetro, Sesshoumaru no se encuentra de buen humor después de lo que pasó con Inuyasha, ha dejado a su bestia tomar el control ya que no quiere que nada nos pase a mi o a los cachorros", dijo la tenshi muy calmada.

La taijya solo asintió y le dio a la muchacha una mirada que significaba que más tarde necesitaría explicaciones, la tenshi se mostró silenciosamente de acuerdo y se giró completamente mirando frente a frente a un muy molesto y descontrolado Sesshoumaru que estaba comenzando a gruñir cada vez más.

"Mi amor no sabes cuanto te quiero, y cuanto aprecio que me quieras proteger, pero ellos no traen ningún daño, ya no hay peligro cariño", le dijo la tenshi mientras acariciaba con sus dos manos el suave rostro de su taiyoukai.

(4)

Sesshoumaru al sentir extraños comenzó a gruñir, _'debo proteger a mi mujer y a mis cachorros, nadie le hará daño a lo que es mío'_ , repetía su bestia interior en su cabeza listo para atacar en cualquier momento, pero al escuchar las palabras de su tenshi y las suaves caricias que le daba para calmarlo su lado más civilizado comenzó a salir a la luz, aunque su Youkai se negaba a ser encerrado de nuevo.

La muchacha pudo sentir lo que estaba pasando dentro de su pareja y desplegó sus alas envolviéndolos a los dos y haciendo aparecer una luz hermosa de color rosado que los rodeó como un capullo. De un momento a otro la tenshi tenía en su regazo a su pareja mientras acariciaba su cabeza y lo calmaba, como era su naturaleza, "ya Sesshoumaru, deja ir, ya estoy bien, nada malo me va a pasar", así se paso un buen rato diciéndole dulces palabras hasta que el taiyoukai se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

Dándole una sonrisa a su hermana le dijo muy suave: "Dile a Jaken que les enseñe sus dormitorios, mañana te prometo que te contaré absolutamente todo, por ahora ve y descansa", antes de terminar dio una pequeña risita, "Sesshoumaru no se despertará hasta mañana, y la verdad yo me quiero quedar con él".

Sango no lo podía creer, pero mientras su hermana estuviera feliz ella también lo sería, así que solo se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y a asentir con la cabeza, pero justo antes de irse volvió a escuchar la voz de Kagome, "por favor Sango chan, pasa por donde se encuentro Inuyasha y vigila que se encuentre bien".

Sango volvió a asentir y cerró la puerta del cuarto, ' _mañana me explicará todo'_ , con eso la taijya se alejó junto a un confundido houshi que sin querer había presenciado todo.

(5)

"Así que la tenshi va a tener cachorros, mucho mejor", dijo una voz sombría en una esquina oscura del cuarto en donde se encontraba, "hai Naraku sama", se pudo oír otra voz, que parecía ser la de una pequeña niña.

"Dejaremos que nazcan, mientras tanto Kanna, quiero que vayas a pelear contra los ejércitos que de seguro mandaran los demás gobernantes alguno de estos días, así que anda preparándote". "Hai Naraku sama", con esas tres palabras el extraño Youkai salió silenciosamente de la sala dejando al hanyou maquinando su propia maldad.

"Ahora, esperaré a que los bastardos de Sesshoumaru nazcan, y una vez que estén en este mundo…", una malévola risa se pudo escuchar por los alrededores del sombrío castillo. "Kagome, Sesshomaru, van a sufrir la perdida más grande de sus vidas", dijo el hanyou mientras continuaba riéndose de las maldades que estaba próximo a cometer.

(6)

Ni bien cerró la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana Sango se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño gami, por supuesto aún inconsciente por tremendo golpe que acababa de recibir hacia algunos momentos, "dime donde se encuentra Inuyasha", dijo muy imponente la taijya mientras el monje simplemente estaba parado detrás suyo aun recuperándose de todo lo que había presencia hace algunos minutos.

El renacuajo la miró con un cierto aire de respeto, _'lo mejor será no provocar a esta mujer'_ , pensó inteligentemente antes de darle la respuesta que tanto esperaba oir, "al final del corredor volteando a la derecha te vas a dar con el ala este del castillo, el dormitorio que más alejado este, ahí es donde se encuentra el híbrido", la muchacha simplemente salió a toda velocidad de ahí jalando tras ella a Miroku.

Después de correr unos minutos llegaron a aquel dormitorio, justo antes de abrir la puerta una Youkai que al parecer era una neko se les adelantó y abrió la puerta por ellos, al entrar vieron a un muy despierto Inuyasha sentado en su cama, con una expresión de estar en un fuerte conflicto emocional en esos momentos, su estómago se encontraba vendado y tenía unos fuertes golpes en los brazos, de pronto el hanyou sintió el olor de sus amigos y casi desesperadamente levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la fuerte y decidida mirada de la cazadora.

"Inuyasha, te has dado cuenta de lo que pudiste haber ocasionado?", preguntó Sango. Ella siempre había sido la más madura del grupo, la que se encargaba de poner todo en orden, aunque algunas veces lo hacía Kagome claro esta, Sango siempre estaba ahí para poner en su sitio a quien lo necesitara.

Inuyasha la miró incrédulo, como era posible que dijera eso, que no se daba cuenta que lo único que quería era.. bueno ya no importaba, de todos modos la muchacha que fue su compañera de viaje alguna vez ahora era una hermosa tenshi y peor aún era la mujer de su hermano, aunque dentro de su cabeza eso no hiba a quedar sin castigo. _'.. Sesshomaru me las vas a pagar'_.

"Por tu bien te aconsejo que no te acerques a Kagome por un tiempo, por lo que vi Sesshoumaru no esta dispuesto a dejar que nadie se le acerque, pero la verdad acaso no podías ser más oportuno?. Kagome esta embarazada, no tienes cerebro Inuyasha", dijo la taija ahora si mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, estaba tan enfadada con su amigo que no sabía cómo hacer para ponerlo en su sitio sin terminar dándole una buena lección con su hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha cansado de los gritos se levantó a duras penas y le respondió a la joven mujer: "Ella me traicionó, se metió con el bastardo sin siquiera pensar en cómo me sentía yo, y ahora tú me vienes a decir que hice mal por haberla puesto en su sitio?".

Sango no pudo soportar más y levantando su mano le dio una fuerte cachetada al hanyou que se encontraba frente a ella, para luego sonreírle dulcemente, como haría una madre con su pequeño hijo cuando este comete un error, "Inuyasha que no lo entiendes, Kagome encontró a la persona que la va a hacer feliz para siempre, como se lo merece, tú ya no tienes por qué reclamar nada referente al corazón de Kagome, tu hiciste tu elección hace mucho tiempo lo recuerdas?, tu elegiste a Kikyo y es a ella a quien debes respeto y amor, no destroces el corazón de Kagome haciéndole esto, ella te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti por eso me pidió que te viniera a ver, mañana regresaré a ver como te sientes, espero que reflexiones lo que te acabo de decir", con eso la taija se retiró del dormitorio junto a un extrañamente mudo houshi.

"Miroku que es lo que te sucede", "es que aún no me recuperó de la impresión que tuve al ver a Kagome sama junto a Sesshoumaru", Sango simplemente dio una pequeña risita y continuó caminando.

Minutos después los dos jóvenes se encontraron nuevamente con el gami quien esta vez, a diferencia de hace rato los llevó muy cordialmente hacia las habitaciones que tendría que ocupar por ser invitados de la dama de las tierras del oeste, cada uno se instaló en sus respectivos cuartos y así pasaron las noches en el castillo de la luna.

(7)

Al día siguiente el primero en abrir los ojos como de costumbre fue el taiyoukai, esta vez sus hermosos ojos que parecían haber sido iluminados por los rayos dorados de sol habían vuelto a la normalidad, ahora se encontraba en su lado racional y hace algunos momentos acababa de recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

El inconsciente de su medio hermano trató de atacar a su hermosa tenshi y a sus cachorros no nacidos, al pensar en eso una ola de furia traspasó todos sus sentidos, pero estando en el estado que más lo caracterizaba la supo reprimir. Ya más tarde se haría cargo de aquel infeliz, por lo pronto lo más importante era su querida Kagome, que se encontraba acurrucada en su pecho.

Sentándose cuidadosamente la atrajo más a él, destapándola, observando su hermoso vientre que ahora se encontraba hinchado por la presencia de sus cachorros, agachándose comenzó a besar suavemente el vientre de su mujer, despertándola e instantáneamente escuchando unas pequeñas risas de parte de ella.

Kagome se encontraba plácidamente dormida, cuando de pronto sintió unas caricias sobre su abdomen que pronto se convirtieron en cosquillas, y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, "Sesshoumaru que haces, me da muchas cosquillas, para", decía entre risas la tenshi, haciendo que el inuyoukai pare y la bese muy suave y tiernamente.

"Ya te encuentras mejor?", preguntó el taiyoukai sonriendo y sorprendiendo a la vez a la muchacha quien se puso muy feliz ya que casi nunca lo veía sonreír de corazón. "Hai, ya estoy mejor". "Me alegro, porque ahora que cargas tres cachorros en tu vientre tendrás que estar en muy buenas condiciones, ya que los hijos de este Sesshoumaru tienes que ser fuertes igual que su padre".

Kagome levantó elegantemente una ceja, pero no pudo evitar reírse, el ego del taiyoukai era demasiado grande y eso le hacía mucha gracia a la muchacha que comenzó a darse vueltas en la cama riéndose como loca.

"Mujer, que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?", preguntó el inuyoukai ligeramente irritado, ya que no le hacia ninguna gracia que se rieran de él. "Mi Sesshoumaru", le respondió acariciando suavemente su rostro, "no pasa nada simplemente me pareció gracioso lo que dijiste pero..", en ese momento su mente terminó de procesar la información que el inu le había dado, acababa de decir tres cachorros?, iba a tener tres hijos?, tres hijos de un solo golpe, de pronto el dormitorio comenzó a darle vueltas y se sintió muy pesada, cayendo inconsciente sobre la cama.

El taiyoukai al ver a su mujer inconsciente sintió una ola de preocupación pasar por todo su cuerpo, vistiéndose rápidamente y poniéndole un kimono la cargo y fue en busca de una de las sanadoras que se encontraban en su castillo.

Lastimosamente al rastrear su olor terminó en el mismísimo dormitorio donde se encontraba su hermano, por esta vez dirigiendo su atención sobre la neko Youkai que se encontraba ahí.

(8)

Inuyasha podía sentir como la presencia de su medio hermano se iba acercando cada vez más, pero algo no estaba bien, junto al aura de su hermano se encontraba la de Kagome, pero se encontraba muy débil, algo no estaba bien; el hanyou en ese momento fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la entrada de su hermano con su mujer muy pálida y desmejorada en brazos.

Sesshoumaru se tragó el gran orgullo que poseía para poder curar a su mujer. "Muévete infeliz", le dijo a Inuyasha mientras acostaba en la cama a Kagome. Inuyasha hizo caso más rápido que volando y se me movió de la cama quedándose al costado de esta observando muy triste a la muchacha que se encontraba en la cama.

Y si esto era su culpa?, si Kagome estaba mal por su culpa, si lo que dijo Sango era verdad, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

"Neko, algo le pasó a mi mujer, de pronto calló inconsciente a la cama, quiero que le digas a este Sesshoumaru en ese preciso instante que es lo que sucede".

La Youkai instantáneamente le hizo una reverencia a su amo y se acercó a la tenshi que estaba en la cama, sentándose al lado de ella comenzó a palpar su estómago. Esto no era bueno, lo mejor sería que su amo se siente y que ella estuviera bien lejos, ya que lo más probable era que la noticia no le cayese nada bien.

Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la paciencia, extrañamente al igual que Sesshoumaru, así que sin importarle y sin pensar para variar abrió la boca, "y bien que es lo que sucede", pregunto el hanyou casi gritándole a la pobre Youkai. El taiyoukai por otro lado al escuchar la irritante voz le mando una de sus clásicas miradas que podrían congelar hasta al mismísimo Naraku e instantáneamente lo hizo callar.

La neko se paró e izo otra reverencia a su amo, procediendo a hablar. "Amo Sesshomaru, Kagome sama no se encuentra bien. Como usted sabrá ella es una tenshi y aunque ella sea un ser celestial y al igual que usted sea inmortal su organismo no esta preparado para tener cachorros, me refiero a youkais. Ellos aunque sean bebes tienen un modo de desarrollo muy diferente" empezó.

"Por haber procreado con una tenshi su descendencia será de sangre pura, por lo tanto esto va a debilitar mucho a Kagome sama. No estoy diciendo que no pueda concebir a sus pequeños, pero debido a que son tres y a que son inus, lo más conveniente será que ni siquiera haga el esfuerzo de pararse. Cualquier esfuerzo puede ser fatal para ella, es un ser muy delicado, solo espero que resista", continuó.

"Yo sé por le que he podido sentir en su interior y en su aura que es una mujer muy fuerte, es más es extremadamente poderosa y tiene el don de curar pero a la vez es muy frágil. Sesshoumaru sama cuídela mucho y no permita que se desgaste, ya que si lo hace los bebes pueden morir en su interior, y no habrá forma de ayudarla", terminó la neko con su explicación agachando la cabeza.

La habitación quedo en silencio. Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, Sesshoumaru por primera vez en su existencia estaba experimentando una sensación completamente desagradable, quería gritar, romper algo. Quería .. así es el gran taiyoukai del oeste deseaba llorar, no podía ser que esto le estuviera pasando a la mujer que más amaba en su vida, pero no lo haría, no lloraría, no en frente del hanyou, no enfrente de la sirvienta, jamás lo haría, JAMÁS.

(9)

Los dos hijos del gran InuTaisho se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando unos pequeños sollozos se escucharon dentro del dormitorio. El taiyoukai levantó el rostro para ver de donde provenían y vio a su tenshi llorando silenciosamente, hablando casi en susurros y respirando agitadamente.

"Sesshomaru, yo quiero a mis bebes, no quiero perderlos, no quiero que se vayan, quiero que nazcan. Es por mi culpa, es porque soy débil, porque mi cuerpo no los puede tener, yo haré lo que sea, lo que sea para que nazcan, pero por favor que no se mueran, por favor, que mis cachorritos no se mueran", dijo Kagome con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, con un mar infinito de lágrimas que caía de sus ojos.

El taiyoukai la escuchó, no soportaba verla sufrir, ella se había convertido en la mitad de su alma, su dolor era el suyo, su felicidad era la suya, por primera vez el taiyoukai perdió el control de sus emociones de una manera deplorable para él.

Abrazó a su mujer y la sentó en su regazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella, llorándole silenciosamente en el oído, haciendo sonidos que indicaban lo que sus labios no podían decir, acariciando su vientre, demostrándole que él también sufría.

Kagome en ese momento dejo de llorar, como era posible que no haya pensado en el dolor de su señor, como era posible de que se hubiera olvidado de su amor, que egoísta había sido. Se esforzaría, haría lo que sea para que sus bebes nazcan y para que su inu ya no este así.

Consideraba esto su culpa, una falla suya, que repondría a cualquier precio, sea lo que sea ella lo haría. Volteándose muy lentamente beso a Sesshoumaru y le dijo en un susurro solo audible para él que se la llevara de ahí, el inu se levantó y con el rostro cubierto por sus largos cabellos se llevó de ahí a su hermosa mujer.

(10)

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, no podía ser posible, Sesshoumaru, el Sesshomaru que él conocía aquel desgraciado que siempre intentaba matarlo, aquel frío demonio que acecinaba a sangre fría a sus oponentes sin siquiera inmutarse, podría ver morir a alguien ante sus ojos sin siquiera pestañear, acababa de derramar lágrimas?, eso no era posible.

Tanto amaba a Kagome, tanto quería a sus hijos?, sería posible que Sesshoumaru después de todo fuese como ella dijo, que de verdad amara a Kagome?. En ese momento las palabras de Sango regresaron a su cabeza, que gran error había cometido, ahora haría lo que fuera por ayudar a la tenshi, lo que fuera, y aunque en el alma le pesara, le debía una buena disculpa a su hermano.

' _Kagome es una mujer fuerte, ella lo logrará, ya lo verán, Kagome tendrá a sus cachorros y yo me encargaré de que ningún mal se acerque a ella'_ , pensó el inuhanyou siguiendo el rastro que dejaron ayer sus amigos, tenía que contarles lo sucedido, tenían que hacer algo para ayudar a Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha corrió por el castillo más rápido que nunca en su existencia y llegó hasta donde se encontraban. Apretando los puños les relató lo que había escuchado, ni bien terminó su relato la taijya cayó en los brazos de Miroku llorando desconsoladamente, "hush Sango, ya no llores más, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es ayudar en todo lo que podamos a Kagome sama, tenemos que…".

En ese instante todos se quedaron completamente helados, "sientes esa presencia", dijo Miroku, Sango sintió una extraña sensación de dejavú en eso pero lo dejó pasar, "es…", "Naraku", dijo Inuyasha completando la línea de la exterminadora.

"No es posible eso significa que", agregó la taija siendo interrumpida nuevamente, pero esta vez por el houshi, "aquél maldito sabe de la condición de Kagome sama, tenemos que avisar cuanto antes a Sesshoumaru, o esto no va a terminar nada bien". Todos asintieron y se prepararon para ir a ver al taiyoukai, esperando un momento por consejo del hanyou, ya que el sabía muy bien que ahora él y Kagome se encontrarían hablando muy seriamente.

(11)

Sesshoumaru tendió tan suavemente como pudo a la tenshi en la cama y la abrazó muy fuerte volviendo a derramar algunas lágrimas en su hombro.

"No, no por favor, me haces daño, por favor no sufras más por mi culpa, te prometo que voy a ser una mujer digna de ti y voy a ser muy fuerte, vas a ver que voy a cuidar muy bien de mis bebes, y los verás crecer, ya lo verás mi Sesshoumaru", le dijo la muchacha cogiendo su rostro suavemente y mirándolo a los ojos, jamás había visto tanta emoción en los ojos del inuyokai, se veía por primera vez tan indefenso, tan frágil.

El inuyoukai no queriendo caer más bajo se devolvió a su postura de siempre y se sentó en la cama haciendo aquellos sonidos que asemejaban ronroneos para relajar a su tenshi, quién rápidamente se quedó plácidamente dormida entre sus brazos. "Te voy a cuidar koishi, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, y vas a ver que tendremos a nuestros hijos, ya lo verás", le dijo Sesshoumaru a una dormida Kagome.

Sango toco suavemente la puerta y escuchó un gruñido que según ella significaba que podía entrar, junto a ella entraron los dos muchachos que la acompañaban.

"Qué es lo que quieren aquí", preguntó Sesshoumaru con su usual monótono y frío tono.

En ese momento Inuyasha dio unos pasos adelante y se inclinó ante su hermano, ofreciéndole las mayores disculpas que alguien se hubiera podido imaginar, por haber atentado contra la vida de su mujer.

El taiyoukai simplemente asintió y siguió escuchando lo que tenían que decir los demás, cuando llegó el turno de hablar del houshi, quien había sido elegido para esta tarea, por ser siempre el más calmado, hizo lo mismo que Inuyasha y se adelantó unos pasos. El monje le dijo al taiyoukai lo que había descubierto, que Naraku se encontraba al asecho y que lo más probable era que ya estuviera enterado del estado de la señorita Kagome.

Ni bien el monje terminó de hablar un fuerte aullido se escuchó por lo largo y ancho del Japón, uno amenazante aullido que significaba muerte para el que se acercara a la mujer del lord de las tierras del oeste, un aullido que era un llamado a los demás gobernantes que quedaban.

(12)

Naraku escuchó en su pequeño territorio el aullido del taiyoukai, uno de sus insectos venenosos había ido a darle las maravillosas noticias.

"Perfecto, esperaremos hasta la cuarta semana del embarazo de Kagome, y unos días antes que de a luz aparecerás, y me la traerás, antes los demás gobernantes irán al castillo de Sesshoumaru, es lo más seguro, pero confió en ti Kanna te desharás de todos los ejércitos que hayan alrededor de aquel castillo y me traerás a la tenshi sin ningún rasguño, esa mujer será mía y sus poderosos mocosos también serán míos".

"Hai Naraku sama", dijo el pequeño demonio afilando su cuchilla y siguiendo con su entrenamiento, la pequeña Kanna había sido alimentada de odio puro, era la maldad pura echa mujer, o en este caso niña, por lo tanto un ente muy poderoso y ella lo sabía muy bien, ahora ella poseía su propio corazón, el que alguna vez estuvo entre las garras de Naraku, ahora ella demostraría que era digna de ser la compañera de su señor Naraku.


	13. Capítulo 12

Tres semanas ya habían pasado desde que el taiyoukai se enteró del peligro que sufría su hermosa tenshi, después de que el houshi le dio las noticias absolutamente todo el castillo fue rodeado por guardias que protegían sin descanso el castillo de su lord.

Los gobernantes de los puntos cardinales restantes, Jyuura y Kyoura, llegaron al castillo ni bien escucharon el aullido de uno de sus colegas y compañeros, jurándole lealtad y apoyo al Lord de las tierras del oeste llevaron también a sus soldados quienes ayudaron a duplicar la vigilancia en el castillo y decidieron quedarse ahí hasta que el infame hanyou que osó amenazar la vida de la mujer del inuyoukai del oeste se mostrara.

Por otro lado, Kagome era protegida absolutamente todos los días, nadie le permitía hacer ni un solo esfuerzo, en especial su pareja. Sesshoumaru era muy cuidadoso con ella y casi siempre estaba a su lado, claro cuando no tenía deber que cumplir, como ir a patrullar sus tierras y fijarse si es que por los alrededores no había ninguna clase de peligro.

El vientre de la tenshi ya estaba muy grande y redondo, lista para que en cualquier momento de a luz y se le veía más radiante que nunca, definitivamente el embarazo le había sentado muy bien y no era para más ya en algunos días daría a luz a tres hermosos cachorros de inu pero la verdad la joven madre estaba comenzando a hostigarse por estar tanto tiempo encerrada.

(1)

"Kami, estoy harta de no poder ni caminar, me he pasado tres semanas encerrada en este cuarto, tengo que hacer algo", pensó la muchacha aprovechando que estaba sola en su dormitorio cuando algo se le ocurrió y se golpeó suavemente la cabeza, _'como no se me ocurrió antes, baka Kagome, baka'_ , pensó riéndose para después pararse suavemente en el piso y desplegar sus hermosas y blancas alas.

"Recuerdo que me dijeron claramente que no podía caminar ni hacer ningún esfuerzo, pero nadie mencionó que no podía volar", dijo la muchacha saliendo a toda velocidad del dormitorio y dirigiéndose al jardín para disfrutar después de tanto tiempo de un poco de aire fresco, sentándose suavemente en el gras con sus grandes alas bien desplegadas por si quisiera moverse, cuando vio a una pequeña niña venir corriendo hacia ella.

"Oka san, oka san, hace tiempo que no te veía estabas enferma, porque tu barriga esta tan grande, porque no salías del dormitorio, acaso estas molesta con Rin chan", dijo la pequeña muy feliz de ver a su madre ya que le habían prohibido entrar a molestarla y ahora aquí estaba.

Kagome escuchó a la pequeñita y dio una pequeña risa, "no estoy molesta contigo Rin chan, lo que pasa es que aquí en mi estómago hay tres personitas las cuales van a ser tus hermanitos y por eso necesitaba descansar, pero ahora estoy muy bien", dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el vientre y cogía la mano de la pequeña poniéndola sobre su ancho estómago, Rin sintió un pequeño movimiento y comenzó a reír, "los hermanitos de Rin chan hacen cosquillas", Kagome solo sonrió y se elevó en el aire, ya que había escuchado los gritos desesperados de Sango.

"Kagome regresa en este instante Sesshoumaru nos va a matar a todos si te encuentra acá afuera onegai", la muchacha sonrió, no entendía que podía pasar además siempre es bueno un poco de ejercicio pensó muy divertida mientras esperaba la venida de su muy molesto Sesshoumaru.

(2)

Sango había ido a buscar a Kagome para darle algo de desayunar cuando se di cuenta de que el dormitorio estaba vacío y estuvo a unos instantes de desmayarse. El inuyoukai le había encargado el cuidado de su mujer mientras se encargaba de arreglar unos papeles que se encontraban amontonados en su escritorio y ahora de segura la mataría, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió a la exterminadora fue ir a buscarla al jardín ya que sabía de antemano que su hermana amaba la naturaleza y de seguro odiaba estar encerrada, pero lo hacían por su bien después de todo, y cuando la vio le rogó porque regresara sin conseguir nada así que tendría que ir a enfrentar a un muy molesto taiyoukai ya que podía sentir su aura acercándose hacia ella y de seguro en busca de explicaciones.

(3)

Sesshoumaru se había separado esta mañana de su mujer ya que tenía algunos deberes que cumplir y gracias a kami los había terminado rápidamente. Últimamente había estado especialmente sobre protector, y era natural ya que cuando los inuyoukais se convierten en padres su instinto se amplía a casi un cien por cienito y ahí estaba ahora dirigiéndose a ver a su amada tenshi.

Cuando abrió la puerta sus hermosos ojos dorados vieron un cuarto vacío y la ropa de dormir de su mujer tendida en la cama, haciendo que un gruñido que salió directamente de lo más hondo de su garganta vibre por todo el dormitorio.

Se supone que había dado órdenes expresas de que no se moviera ni un solo cabello de su hermosa tenshi y ahora aquí estaba sin ninguna Kagome a la cuál abrazar, así que salió a toda velocidad de ahí en busca de Sango, esa ningen tendría muchas explicaciones que dar si algo le pasaba a su mujer.

"Se puede saber porque la mujer de este Sesshoumaru no esta donde el la dejo esta mañana", dijo el taiyoukai en un tono completamente serio mientras miraba hacia abajo a la taija.

Al escuchar la voz del taiyoukai la muchacha tragó un poco de saliva y volteó a verlo, "Kagome esta en el jardín, volando… al parecer se aburrió de estar adentro y cuando le dije que pasara no me quiso escuchar, Sesshoumaru sama le recomiendo que no trate de persuadirla a entrar ya que no lo va a lograr", le dijo la exterminadora ya que conociendo bien a Kagome lo más probable era que se niegue rotundamente a ser encerrada de nuevo.

El taiyoukai simplemente dio un gruñido como respuesta y salió tan rápido hacia el jardín que la exterminadora no tuvo tiempo de advertirle que también lo más probable era que Kagome no le responda tan bien ya que estaba con el carácter de una mujer embarazada, _'bueno supongo que tendrá que descubrirlo el mismo'_ , pensó la muchacha con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la biblioteca para conversar con los demás lords, al parecer habían descubierto algo muy importante que tenían que decirle a Sesshoumaru.

(4)

El inuyoukai salió al jardín y puso su nariz en el aire buscando el delicioso aroma de su Kagome y cuando por fin lo encontró fue hacia ella y se escondió detrás de un árbol, al parecer estaba usando sus alas para no caminar.

Tenía que reconocerlo eso fue algo inteligente, pero de todas maneras pagaría por haber hecho que se preocupe demasiado, no quería que nada le pase ya que su hermoso tesoro era muy frágil y con la amenaza de Naraku menos aún.

De un elegante salto cogió a la muchacha entre sus brazos haciendo que inmediatamente guarde sus alas y de un pequeño gritó, "SESSHOUMARU BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE", dijo una molesta Kagome, el inuyoukai le dio un gruñido y se sentó en el gras.

"Como te atreves a salir así, no ves que te pudo pasar algo", le dijo muy molesto, la muchacha simplemente hizo un puchero y trató de zafarse, pero el solo la abrazó un poco más firme y la sentó entre sus piernas cuidando de no dañar su susceptible vientre.

"Deja de moverte o este Sesshoumaru se verá obligado a agarrarte más fuerte", la muchacha suspiró exasperada, pero dentro de todo entendía porque el inuyoukai era así, así que dejó que su molestia desapareciera y se acurrucó en el pecho de su pareja respirando su sutil y varonil aroma, "gomen ne, pero es que me aburrí de estar encerrada y decidí salir un rato", dijo con una voz muy dulce y unos ojos que parecían los de un pequeño e ilusionado inu.

El taiyoukai dio un suspiro, no sabía porque no se podía molestar con ella pero esa mirada que le daba era todo lo que necesitaba para perdonarle cualquier cosa.

"Prométeme que no volverás a asustarme de esa manera", le dijo el taiyoukai muy seriamente a su mujer mientras apoyaba su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro inhalando su deliciosos aroma el cual estaba mezclado con el suyo debido a que ella ahora le pertenecía, la muchacha sonrió, "hai te lo prometo, pero quedémonos un rato más si?, quiero disfrutar del sol".

El inuyoukai le dio una sonrisa a su mujer y asintió quedándose ahí unas horas simplemente contemplando el paisaje hasta que sintió que la respiración de Kagome estaba más lenta, señalando que se encontraba dormida, últimamente la muchacha se cansaba más rápido y la sanadora le explicó que era natural ya que la mayoría de los nutrientes y alimentos que recibía eran absorbidos por sus hijos y a ella le quedaba muy poco para sostenerse, pero con la dieta especial que le habían creado las repercusiones no serían tantas, lo único que había cambiado es que ahora estaba un poco más delgada, pero nada de que preocuparse aunque para el taiyoukai eso era mucho.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el inuyoukai levantó en sus brazos a la muchacha y fue hacia sus aposentos dejándola en la cama y tapándola ya que tenía que ir a su estudio, al parecer su presencia era requerida, así que dándole un beso en la frente a su mujer salió de ahí asegurándose que puertas y ventanas estén completamente cerradas.

Ya en él estudio abrió la puerta y pudo ver a la exterminadora, el monje, Jyuura, Kyoura y su "querido" hermano sentados en cada una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

En silencio fue y se sentó. "Y bien que es lo que quieren decirme", todos se quedaron callados, no sabían cómo comenzar, no sabían cómo decirle lo que habían encontrado hace algunos días en las afueras del castillo.

(5)

Kagura y Kanna habían entrado al castillo sin ser detectadas, pero una de las youkai no estaba contenta, no señor, ella quería divertirse y lo haría. "Kagura ve a traer a la tenshi y ten mucho cuidado ya que Naraku la quiere viva a ella y a los cachorros", la kaze Youkai hizo como le dijeron y se escabulló entre las sombras manipulando los vientos para esconder perfectamente su aroma.

Naraku la había proveído de un nuevo poder que le permitía volverse una especie de humo imperceptible, permitiendo que pase por las rendijas de las puertas, hasta que pudo llegar al dormitorio de la dormida muchacha, acercándose hacia donde estaba ella la miró con mucha lástima.

Ella no quería hacer eso, lo único que quería era ser libre, no le quería hacer daño a la que alguna vez fue la miko que viajaba con Inuyasha, pero aquí estaba a punto de secuestrarla, solo debía cumplir su deber, pero eso no significaba que apoyaría en todo a Naraku, aunque de todas formas el no ganaría, tal vez con Kanna tendría algo de tiempo. No se quería si quiera imaginar la ira de Sesshoumaru cuando se enterase que su mujer estaba perdida.

Derramando un líquido color violeta sobre un pañuelo que traía y poniéndolo en la nariz de la miko que comenzaba a despertarse y la miró con unos ojos completamente asustados. "Gomen", murmuró la Youkai del viento poniendo el paño en el rostro de la muchacha haciendo que quede instantáneamente inconsciente.

Kagome sintió la presencia de alguien en su dormitorio y cuando logró abrir los ojos pudo distinguir unos color rubí y sintió que su sangre se congeló en ese instante pero antes de que pudiera gritar o hacer algo sintió que le pusieron algo en el rostro y su último pensamiento fue: _'Sesshoumaru'_.

Kagura levantó en sus brazos muy delicadamente a la tenshi y abrió una de las ventanas saliendo de ahí hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, parada en una mar de sangre. Se horrorizó al ver la carnicería que Kanna acababa de cometer, "vamonos ya, ya tengo a la mujer", dijo la kaze Youkai tratando de sonar seria pero su hermana la miró con unos ojos completamente malignos y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"No, quiero que él venga y vea a su mujer en los brazos del enemigo, quiero que sufra, quiero que se retuerza de dolor", y en ese instante supo que la que estaba hablando no era su querida hermana Kanna si no un monstruo siendo manipulado por Naraku.

(6)

Sesshoumaru se estaba impacientando, "y bien que es lo que…", en ese instante todos se pararon.

"Qué es ese repugnante aroma", dijo Kyoura frunciendo el ceño ante tan desagradable hedor, "esta mezclado con sangre", agregó Jyuura, y en ese instante todos los humanos incluyendo a cierto hanyou se quedaron completamente pálidos. "Naraku".

El taiyoukai comenzó a gruñir, como era posible que este en su castillo, pero ahora mismo acabaría con eso, si algo le pasaba a su Kagome abría un infierno para el culpable.

"El olor viene del jardín" dijo Inuyasha flexionando sus garras, el taiyoukai flexiono las suyas y junto a su hermano salieron a toda velocidad de ahí con dos youkai detrás de los y dos humanos más atrás.

Kanna podía sentir las presencias acercándose y una horrenda risa salió de sus pálidos labios, una que se asemejaba a la de su creador, "ya vienen", dijo en un susurró que hizo que Kagura se congele y se quedé completamente fría al observar el rostro lleno de furia de Sesshoumaru quien ahora estaba delante de ellas.

El taiyoukai llegó junto a su medio hermano al lugar y vio a una pequeña Youkai parada en medio de un mar de sangre con una espada en las manos mirándolo de manera malévola, al parecer había alguien detrás de ella pero no podía percibirlo por el excesivo olor a sangre.

"Sesshoumaru sama, veo que por fin se dignó a venir", dijo el pequeño Youkai ganándose un gruñido.

"Qué es lo que quieres aquí, quién eres y por qué atacaste a mis soldados", dijo el taiyoukai cogiendo el mango de su espada.

Kanna sonrió, "que vergüenza que no me reconozca, tal vez el monje detrás de usted pueda", dijo mirando a Miroku, el houshi la observó detenidamente, no podía creerlo, ella no podía ser, "Kanna", dijo en un murmullo y la Youkai puso su espada en la parte de atrás de su ropa.

"Muy bien monje, siguiendo con usted mi señor, lo que deseo ya lo tengo, y la muerte de sus soldados, pues solo un momento de diversión", respondió la muchacha lamiendo la sangre se sus guantes, volteándose y dejando ver a Kagura con la tenshi en brazos haciendo que el taiyoukai comience a gruñir haciendo un sonido completamente intimidante y sus ojos se tiñan de un color rojo intenso, mientras que sus pupilas se achicaban y se hacían de un color esmeralda profundo.

"Tranquilo Sesshoumaru sama, no querrá que su amada Kagome muera sin antes tener a sus pequeños hijos verdad", dijo la muchacha mientras acariciaba el vientre de la tenshi.

Al ver a su mujer en los brazos de una de las extensiones de Naraku el taiyoukai perdió el control. "Maldita seas, suéltala, o sufrirás una muerte dolorosa", dijo el taiyoukai, hablando ahora su Youkai interior quien estaba en total control de sus sentidos ya que había percibido el peligro en el que se encontraba su mujer.

"No no no cariño, eso lo tendrás que arreglar con Naraku sama", dijo por última vez la Youkai antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

"Kagura desgraciada regrésanos a Kagome", gritó Inuyasha preparado para atacar , siendo empujado por su hermano quien cogió a Tokijin.

La kaze Youkai se elevó en los aires, "no le hará daño, él quiere a la mujer y a los cachorros, aún hay esperanza, deben apresurarse sino…..", en ese instante la mujer que se encontraba sobre su pluma gritó en agonía y desapareció dejando a Naraku en su lugar sosteniendo a la tenshi.

"Ahora que tenemos aquí", dijo el hanyou acariciando el delicado rostro de la mujer para luego pasar a su vientre.

"SUELTALA MALDITO", gritó con una voz ronca el taiyoukai, "mmm que egoísta Sesshoumaru sama, aunque si quiere a su mujer de vuelta lo invito a mi castillo, tal vez, solo tal vez le pueda permitir ver el nacimiento de los que serán mis hijos, ya que por lo que siento solo faltan pocos días", dijo tocando su vientre.

En ese instante Sesshoumaru estaba preparado para atacar, cuando Naraku puso sus garras alrededor del cuello de la muchacha, "si yo fuera usted no pensaría en moverme", eso hizo que Jyuura coja al taiyoukai, "no lo hagas lo más importante es Kagome".

"Muy bien Youkai de las sombras por lo que veo hay alguien que piensa razonablemente, ahora los invito a todos a mi castillo para que puedan presenciar el nacimiento de MIS hijos y la ceremonia en la que haré a esta hermosura mi mujer", dijo el hanyou desapareciendo con la tenshi.

(7)

Todos se quedaron estáticos en sus sitios, por primera vez Naraku se había salido con la suya y ahora Kagome se encontraba en peligro, pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por el aullido del taiyoukai y una energía muy poderosa envolviéndolos; lo siguiente que observaron fue a un inu blanco y gigante parado en medio de los campos del castillo, botando veneno de su hocico y gruñendo dejando ver a todos sus colmillos.

"Esto no esta bien, no esta nada bien, ENTREN TODOS AL CASTILLO AHORA", gritó Inuyasha haciendo que todos salgan de ahí y miren por la ventana.

"Qué es lo que pasa debemos ir por Kagome o Naraku la matará a ella y a sus hijos", dijo la exterminadora llorando.

"Lo mejor será que no nos movamos mujer, Sesshoumaru no se encuentra en sus cabales después de lo que paso esta siendo gobernado por la ira y la sed de sangre que siente hacia el ser que se llevó a su mujer y a sus cachorros no nacidos", dijo Jyuura moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, no le gustaba nada lo que iba a resultar de esto.

"Debemos calmarnos y esperar, para luego seguir a Sesshoumaru si estamos muy cerca de él lo más probable será que nos asesine, para él en estos instantes absolutamente todo el que se cruce en su camino es culpable de la desaparición y daño de su mujer", agregó Kyoura escuchando un fuerte y doloroso aullido seguido por el sonido de un gran ser corriendo por los bosques rumbó a donde se encontraba su mujer.

"Al fin ha llegado la hora", dijo Miroku saliendo junto a los demás del castillo, listos para seguir el rastro de Sesshoumaru hacia el castillo de Naraku.

(8)

En un sombrío y amplio recinto aquel hombre junto a sus extensiones preparaban lo que pronto sería el enfrentamiento contra Sesshoumaru.

"Ya esta cerca Naraku sama, él y los demás están a pocos minutos de aquí, el inu ouji viene en su verdadera forma, y con la ayuda de Inuyasha no será fácil acabar con ellos", se escuchó la voz de la kaze youkai, demasiado educada y calmada para el gusto del hanyou que se encontraba sentado observando cuidadosamente el cuerpo inerte de la embarazada tenshi.

"Eso no es problema, mientras tengamos a Kagome a nuestra merced, el taiyoukai no se atreverá ni siquiera a acercarse, es más dudo que quiera comenzar una pelea sabiendo que en pocos minutos su mujer va a dar a luz".

Kagura estaba luchando de sobre manera para mantener esa fachada fría, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía que hacer algo y ya tenía un plan entre manos, pero por ahora solo le quedaba aparentar.

"Y que piensa hacer con Inuyasha", le pregunto con el tono anterior, recibiendo una fuerte carcajada como respuesta. "No te preocupes Kagura, tengo todo perfectamente calculado", agregó el hanyou mientras una pálida mano blanca aparecía para posarse en su hombro. "Kanna, si fueras tan amable de encerrar a la tenshi en la celda en la que se encuentra la sacerdotisa del hibrido", aquella máquina para matar simplemente asintió.

"Perfecto, ahora solo hay que esperar".

(9)

No muy lejos de ahí se poda observar a una colosal bestia acercándose cada vez más hacia su destino, lo único que habitaba su mente era el deseo de destazar al ser que se llevó a su mujer y a sus cachorros.

Poco a poco se iba acercando al lugar, y con un fuerte aullido dio a conocer a los que estaban detrás de él que haba llegado a su destino.

La parte racional de su ser poco a poco iba ganando ventaja dentro de su confundida mente, lentamente se repetía a si mismo que si continuaba en ese estado no podría ayudar a su Kagome, y en pocos segundos la razón le gano al instinto, resultando en el regreso a su forma humanoide, un fuerte gruñido resonando en el amplio terreno de aquel sombrío castillo. "Me las vas a pagar infeliz", y con veneno goteando de sus garras, el taiyoukai fue en busca de su mujer.

(10)

No muy lejos de ahí el grupo de cuatro youkais y dos humanos iba siguiendo la pista del gran inuyoukai, cuando de pronto aquel fuerte aullido fue escuchado a lo largo y ancho del territorio japonés.

"Lo encontró, hasta yo puedo olerlo, ese desgraciado esta cerca, jamás le voy a perdonar haberse llevado a Kagome en ese estado, jamás", gruño el inuhanyou apresurándose como nunca en su vida, pero no podía evitar el mal presentimiento que estaba comenzando a anidar dentro de su ser, simplemente algo no andaba bien.

"Me adelantaré, Kyuoura, Jyoura sama, vengan conmigo", exclamó firme y serio como nunca el inuhanyou provocando que los dos taiyoukai se observaran entre ellos y antes de seguir al joven se murmuraran: "Inu Taisho, donde quiera que este tiene que estar muy orgulloso de su hijo menor, es muy poderoso para ser un hanyou", y diciendo eso siguieron atrás del joven, con dos increíblemente rápidos humanos montando en una gata de fuego.

"Kirara onegai apresúrate, si mis cálculos son exactos no falta nada para que Kagome de a luz", pronunció una preocupada exterminadora. "Tranquila Sanguito, pronto estaremos ahí" replicó el monje.

(11)

"Que te parece Kikyou. Tienes una nueva compañera", exclamó la extraña youkai a la sacerdotisa mientras aseguraba los grilletes en las muñecas de la aún inconsciente tenshi.

La pálida muchacha observo a una de sus captoras. "Qué te hizo Kanna, que es lo que Naraku se trae entre manos", le preguntó preocupada, podía percibir una fuerte aura acercándose, una muy poderosa que no se encontraba del mejor de los humores.

La youkai con una sonrisa maliciosa le respondió en un murmullo: "Pronto lo sabrás. Tú y esa pronto lo sabrán", fue lo único que le respondió para desaparecer en menos de un parpadeo, dejando a la miko sola con su nueva compañera.

Kikyou observó hacia su derecha y lo primero que noto fue el hinchado estomago de la muchacha, _'kami sama, esta embarazada'_ , pensó alarmada, mientras se acercaba más a ella con las pocas fuerzas que estaba comenzando a recuperar después de que Naraku la encerró en ese lugar.

Percibiendo el aura de la joven, sus pálidos labios se abrieron en una brecha insignificante ante la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar. "Es una tenshi, es una tenshi y esta embarazada de un youkai", pronunció completamente incrédula.

Ahora al lado de la bella mujer, era cuestión de horas es más, si las cosas eran tan graves como ella pensaba, minutos, para que la muchacha diera a luz, y justo cuando iba a posicionar una de sus manos sobre su frente para averiguar su temperatura una dulce voz resquebrajo el silencio de la celda, dejándola completamente pasmada. "Kikyou?".

(12)

Kagome se encontraba aún muy débil, lo único que recordaba eran aquellos arrepentidos ojos que le pedían perdón antes que la oscuridad se apoderará de su ser.

Ahora poda percibir que se encontraba en los dominios de Naraku, su maligna presencia estaba por todo el lugar y sin necesidad de abrir los ojos sabía que estaba prisionera, solo rogaba que Kami permitiera que sus bebes nacieran bien y que Sesshoumaru llegara pronto, algo en su ser le decía que ya faltaba poco para el nacimiento de sus pequeños, pero en medio de todos sus mezclados pensamientos un aura muy conocida se caló.

"Kikyou?", pregunto sorprendida abriendo sus grises luceros para observar a los ojos a la sacerdotisa, quien la miró completamente pasmada, "Kagome?". La muchacha simplemente sonrió suavemente, "mira donde nos venimos a encontrar", le susurró con algo de humor en sus palabras, mientras que la sacerdotisa no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía, tenía tantas preguntas.

"Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila en el estado en el que te encuentras", le dijo calmándose poco a poco, tenía que ordenar sus ideas si quería ayudarla, era cuestión de segundos para que las contracciones comiencen.

La tenshi simplemente sonrió, "Sesshoumaru vendrá por mi", fue lo único que le respondió, confundiéndola aún más, pero ahora no era el momento para preguntas, "Kagome en cualquier..", pero antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarle lo que estaba a punto de suceder el desgarrador grito de la tenshi se escuchó fuerte resonando en la celda, el trabajo de parto había comenzado.

(13)

El poderoso taiyoukai del oeste llegó lleno de ira hacia el recinto en donde se encontraba oculto el vil hanyou.

"S al de donde estes maldito, o es que acaso tienes miedo de lo que este Sesshoumaru te pueda hacer", dijo con un tono predador en su voz, flexionando sus garras, el tronar de sus dedos resonando recibiendo como respuesta la maliciosa voz del hanyou quien apareció frente a él, en cuerpo y espíritu, a diferencia de las otras veces en las que cobardemente había utilizado sus extensiones.

"Vamos Sesshoumaru sama, cálmese un poco, que tenemos para rato", dijo sonriendo dejando ver sus blancos colmillos mientras su cuerpo se deformaba tras la aparición de desagradables tentáculos por doquier.

"Donde tienes a mi mujer escoria", preguntó el taiyoukai luchando contra sus instintos mientras sus ojos se enrojecían ante la arrogancia de aquel ser.

Antes de que el hanyou pudiera dar una de sus sarcásticas respuestas un fuerte grito se escuchó, haciéndolo sonreír de sobre manera, al parecer la tenshi estaba comenzando a dar a luz, muy bien, eso mejoraba las cosas tremendamente, "creo que eso responde a su pregunta Sesshoumaru sama".

Al escuchar el grito, el inuyoukai del oeste no pudo controlar más a su youkai interno, su mujer estaba dando a luz y era su deber estar a su lado, tenía que buscarla, que estar con ella, ayudarla a traer a sus pequeños al mundo y en una ira ciega las brechas magenta que llevaba en el rostro comenzaron a deformarse y sus ojos se enrojecieron con sed de sangre.

"Donde esta", le dijo esta vez en un tono de voz completamente amenazante, dejando libre su látigo y una cantidad inmensa de youki que hizo estremecer hasta el mismo Naraku quien por unos momentos permitió que un poco de temor inundara su ser.

Naraku llamó a una de sus mejores extensiones al campo de batalla, disfrazando su temor con una serena fachada, "si logras pasar por encima de Kanna, podrás ver a tu tenshi", le dijo sonriendo mientras la muchacha aparecía frente al fiero inuyoukai, hoz en mano.

"Pelee Sesshoumaru sama", pronuncio la youkai igual de confiada que su señor, ese fue un error que nunca debió cometer.

(14)

Kagura había aprovechado la llegada de Sesshoumaru para salir del castillo, necesitaba recibir a los que llegaban, era la única manera en la que vencerían a Naraku. Por el poder que acababa de percibir proveniente de Sesshoumaru sabía que había una posibilidad de que con el fuera suficiente.

Parada en la entrada observó la llegada de los humanos, acompañados de los youkai de los puntos cardinales, "desgraciada, apártate de ahí o yo mismo acabare con tu vida", le escuchó decir al inuhanyou, observando las miradas amenazantes de los ahí presentes.

"Tranquilícense, yo estoy de parte de ustedes, pero tenemos que ser precavidos, en este momento Sesshoumaru sama se encuentra peleando contra Kanna", aquel alegato los agarró a todos por sorpresa y no sabía si creer en ella o no, bien podría ser una de las tantas trampas del hibrido.

La única que se aventuró a vocalizar la duda que yacía en la mente de todos fue la exterminadora, "y como sabemos que esto no es un engaño", la kaze youkai dio un exasperado suspiro, era obvio que esto pasaría pero simplemente no haba tiempo para preguntas.

"Taijya, la tenshi se encuentra en este instante en labor de parto, afortunadamente la miko Kikyou se encuentra prisionera con ella para ayudarla, pero si alguien más no va es posible que pierda a sus cachorros, si no quieren que su amiga muera y que los hijos del gran taiyoukai del oeste perezcan antes de ver este mundo será mejor que confíen en mi". Muy bien ahora si había obtenido la atención de todos, simplemente lo podía ver en las expresiones que habían puesto, y los hombres aún dudosos no se atrevían a esbozar palabra alguna.

"Dime que tengo que hacer", le dijo la exterminadora muy decidida.

"Necesito que vengas conmigo y no te muevas ni un milímetro, te voy a llevar donde estan las dos", y con eso la kaze youkai cargó a la taijya quien fingió estar inconsciente para llevarla a la celda donde se encontraban las otras dos mujeres. _'Kami, ayudanos a todos'_ , pensó Sango mientras era trasladada.

Inuyasha se quedó estático al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que había amado durante años y un gruñido amenazante salió de lo más hondo de su ser, "ese maldito tiene a Kikyou también que es lo que pretende", dijo con una voz amenazante que podía igualar a la de su hermano.

"Será mejor que nos apresuramos, Sesshoumaru esta completamente descontrolado, es obvio que no necesita ayuda pero en una ira ciega puede destruirlo todo", sugirió el youkai de las sombras consiguiendo que todos corrieran hasta donde se encontraba el taiyoukai batallando contra la extensión de aquel hibrido.

(15)

Kagura pasó gracias a kami desapercibida mientras llevaba a Sango a la pequeña celda que se encontraba resguardada por un campo de fuerza y cuando la abrió dejando entrar a la exterminadora, ella fue al lado de la que había sido como su hermana menor todo este tiempo.

"Tú eres Sango verdad?", pregunto la sacerdotisa no muerta mientras limpiaba el sudor de la frente de la tenshi con un pedazo de su ahori blanco.

"Hai", respondió la taijya cogiendo fuertemente las manos de su hermana menor, "Kagome, tienes que pujar con fuerza, respira", le dijo mientras observaba como la muchacha palidecía.

"O..one..onegai, no dejen que mis bebitos se mueran", pronunció la tenshi entre agitados respiros mientras pujaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

"No se van a morir Kagome, ni tu ni ellos, ahora puja con todas tus fuerzas", exclamó la sacerdotisa mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de la tenshi y remangaba el camisón de dormir que llevaba puesto.

Kagura se deshizo del kimono exterior que llevaba y lo tendió en el piso, "cuando los cachorros nascan ponlos aquí", dijo para luego salir de ahí, ahora tenía que dejar ver la celda para que Sesshoumaru se apresurara. Sabía deshacer el campo de fuerza, así que sentada en una esquina comenzó a pronunciar unos extraños canticos mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la batalla y los quejidos de la joven tenshi, logrando finalmente dejar a la vista la celda. "Todo queda en tus manos Sesshoumaru", fue lo único que dijo para luego aparecer al lado de Naraku.

(16)

Los demás ya estaban dentro del campo de batalla luchando lado a lado con el taiyoukai del oeste para derrotar a Kanna, lamentablemente Naraku había dejado libres a casi un millar de youkais de menor rango, los cuales no eran una amenaza pero si una molestia y mantenían ocupados a los demás.

De pronto el hibrido pudo observar que la celda en la que se encontraban sus prisioneras había quedado completamente expuesta, haciendo que de un gruñido, definitivamente eso no podía ser bueno."KAGURA", gritó sintiendo su presencia al lado suyo.

"Si Naraku sama", dijo con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Tú fuiste verdad, traidora, ahora verás, o te olvidas que yo tengo tu corazón", amenazó estrujando una pequeña esfera roja entre sus manos, haciendo que la kaze youkai caiga el suelo compungida de dolor.

"No, pero al menos moriré sabiendo que tu caerás", aquel alegato provocó que el hanyou perdiera los estribos y dejando libre un poco de su venenoso miasma destroce el corazón de la kaze youkai, observando como se hacía polvo frente a sus ojos.

"Maldita, nunca me sirvió para nada bueno", murmuró parándose mientras se dirigía hacia la celda, ' _ya me estoy aburriendo, será mejor que yo me encargue de esto'_ , pensó pero antes de acercarse escuchó el fuerte grito de la tenshi y de un momento a otro pudo sentir como las puntiagudas y venenosas garras del gran Sesshoumaru estaban perforando la piel de su cuello.


	14. Capítulo 13

Kagome estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, pero las dos mujeres a su lado estaban muy conscientes de que para un ser que no era de la raza de los youkais, un parto de ese tipo era algo muy complicado, "onegai Kagome chan puja, puja ya falta poco".

La joven tenshi pujaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras finas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, jamás hubiera querido que sus pequeños nacieran en un lugar así, pero no podía darse por vencida.

"Ya vienen Kagome, un poco más", urgió la sacerdotisa, y al escuchar eso la tenshi utilizo todas sus fuerzas, abriendo fuertemente los ojos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo y cuando lo hizo observó aquel horrendo ser acercarse a ella poco a poco.

"SESSHOUMARU", gritó inconscientemente pujando con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el inu interno del taiyoukai salga completamente a flote destrozando a la youkai que tenía en frente, corriendo a toda velocidad cogiendo fuertemente al hibrido del cuello.

"Vas a morir", le susurró al oído, provocando que en defensa propia el hanyou dejara libre sus tentáculos al igual que su poderoso veneno, para su mala suerte esto no pareció afectar al inuyoukai quien de un simple apretón destrozó la cabeza del híbrido utilizando su veneno para reducirlo a una simple pila de cenizas negras, derritiendo de igual manera la celda que aprisionaba a las tres mujeres.

(1)

"Kagome", susurró calmándose poco a poco mientras trataba de acercarse a ella.

"Iie Sesshoumaru sama, manténgase alejado", le dijo la joven sacerdotisa, algo no estaba nada bien, pero de pronto observó como un pequeño cachorrito de inu comenzaba a asomarse, urgiendo a la tenshi para que puje, acto seguido escuchándose el llanto de un pequeño niño.

"Muy bien, Kagome, ya falta poco viene uno más por favor resiste", alentó la taijya a su pequeña hermana mientras el cachorro era entregado a ella para que lo limpiara.

"Sesshoumaru sama, tenga, cargue a su pequeño niño", dijo la exterminadora poniendo al pequeñito en los brazos de su padre quien momentáneamente estaba completamente perdido, había algo tan pequeño e indefenso entre sus brazos, algo que había venido de él y de su Kagome, de su amada tenshi, observando como el cachorro sonreía al verlo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un segundo y mucho más fuerte grito proveniente de la tenshi quien finalmente dio a luz a su segundo y último hijo. "Es una niña Kagome, una niña", gritó llena de alegría la taijya repitiendo el mismo proceso, observando como su pequeña hermana sonreía.

"Cariño, dejáme verlos", murmuró suavemente la tenshi, sentía como poco a poco las fuerzas se le iban, y el taiyoukai sonriente se sentó tomando en sus brazos a su mujer localizandola entre sus piernas, mientras sus dos pequeños hijos habían sido puestos en su regazo. "Son un niño y una niña", le susurró al oído el taiyoukai, Kagome sonrió acariciando a sus dos pequeños hijos, observando a sus amigos acercándose triunfantes con sonrisas en el rostro.

"Kagome me alegró tanto de que estés bien", dijo Inuyasha mientras ayudaba a la pálida sacerdotisa a levantarse, tenía mucho que hablar con ella.

La jovencita se acurrucó más en su taiyoukai, "Inuyasha no baka", le dijo con una sonrisa, y en ese instante todos supieron que algo estaba mal.

"Koishi te sientes bien", preguntó el taiyoukai algo preocupado, estas no habían sido las mejores condiciones para que ella diera a luz, pero simplemente recibió como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza proveniente de la joven.

"Aishiteru Sesshoumaru", dijo en un susurró tosiendo fuertemente mientras grandes cantidades de sangre mandaban de su boca.

"Kagome que tienes contéstame", exigió desesperado el taiyoukai, esto no podía estar pasándole, simplemente no podía ser, pero a pesar de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, de que su alma se estaba desgarrando al igual que su corazón, no podía llorar en frente de todas las personas que estaban ahí.

"Koishi, onegai contestame", le dijo una última vez observando como la taijya se acurrucaba en el pecho del hosuhi llorando mientras su medio hermano bajaba la cabeza al igual que los otros youkai presentes, y ahí confirmó lo que estaba tratando de negar.

Un doloroso aullido abandonó sus labios desde lo más hondo de su ser, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Su tenshi, su Kagome había muerto.

(2)

La batalla final había acabado ya llevándose con ella a la hermosa tenshi que había sido una luz de alegría para todos.

En esos instantes se encontraban regresando al castillo del gran gobernante de las tierras del oeste todos con un lúgubre silencio, la taijya llevaba consigo a el primogénito del inuyoukai mientras que la sacerdotisa cargaba a la pequeña hija de la tenshi.

Nadie tenía palabras para describir el dolor por el que estaba atravesando, ni siquiera tenían el valor de dirigirse al taiyoukai y brindarle sus condolencias. El solo hecho de observarlo con aquella mascara de indiferencia bien puesta nuevamente sobre su perfecto rostro mientras llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su mujer simplemente era algo demasiado doloroso para todos, pero nadie podía ni siquiera imaginarse el sufrimiento que se encontraba devastando el alma y el interior del taiyoukai mientras observaba el ahora pálido rostro de su tenshi, de la luz de sus ojos.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde todos llegaron a las puertas del castillo, siendo recibidos por los dos gemelos quienes quedaron completamente consternados al observar lo que su señor llevaba en brazos, "Kagome sama esta….", murmuró Noriko sin poder creer lo que su rostro veía, pero no pudo culminar su alegato ya que su hermano mayor movió la cabeza de lado a lado, jamás había visto a su señor en ese estado.

"Iie, otouto…", fue lo único que le dijo mientras abría las rejas del palacio para dejar pasar a todos, "pero onii-san", trató de replicar el inuyoukai, pero su hermano lo observó con un rostro firme, era mejor no decir nada, podía sentir el dolor en el aura de su señor un dolor desgarrador comparable al de su señor InuTaisho cuando la dama del palacio falleció.

El inuyoukai se dirigió a sus aposentos sin siquiera regalarles una mirada todas las personas que iban detrás de él, quienes optaron por ir cada uno a sus cuartos y tomar un baño, la noche sería larga ya que según las costumbre mañana por la mañana enterrarían el cuerpo de la tenshi.

"Sesshoumaru yo…", trató de decir Inuyasha, no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar lo mal que se sentía. Él había prometido proteger a Kagome con su vida, así hubiese sido la mujer de su hermano y ahora ella estaba muerta.

"Cállate", fue la respuesta que recibió de su medio hermano mientras este entraba a su dormitorio con su mujer en brazos.

"Y que va a pasar con los bebes", pregunto Sango acongojada y a la vez preocupada, el youkai de las sombras movió la cabeza de lado, "lo mejor será que por esta noche ustedes los cuiden, cuando la pareja de un youkai fallece, no importa nada más que ella en ese momento, créanme yo lo he vivido", pronunció caminando hacia sus aposentos.

Jyoura entendía perfectamente el dolor de Sesshoumaru, lo haba sentido en carne propia, y esta experiencia estaba haciéndolo recordar cosas que le desgarraban el alma, "vamonos Kyoura", el otro youkai hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí.

"Será mejor que por esta noche todos estemos en un solo dormitorio para atender a los pequeños, por ser recién nacidos deberían estar al lado de su madre, así que debemos reemplazarla lo mejor que podamos", todos asintieron a la sugerencia de la miko retirándose ellos también del pasadizo, escuchando detrás de ellos los sollozos de lo que parecía ser una bestia.

(3)

Sesshoumaru entró a su dormitorio acomodando a su mujer en la cama, despojándose de sus ropas, para luego desvestirla y echarse a su lado.

Su cuerpo estaba tan frio y tan pálido, aunque su expresión era tranquila la sangre que llevaba en el rostro delataba la manera en la que murió y sin poder contenerse cargó a la razón de su existir y la acomodó en su regazo abrazándola con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, "dosuhite koishi, doushite", le susurró al oído enterrando su rostro en su sedoso cabello, a pesar del aroma a muerte resiente podía percibir su deliciosa esencia, el aroma que lo había vuelto loco aún no se había desvanecido del todo.

"Porque Kagome, porque me dejaste solo, ore no tenshi, ore no utsukushi", volvió a susurrarle sin poder controlar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, su youkai interno sollozando sin que pudiera controlarlo, era demasiado.

Jamás pensó que la muerte de un ser querido pudiera dolerle tanto, pero ella era mucho más, ella era el ser con el que pensaba pasar toda la eternidad, su compañera por toda la vida, su otra mitad, quien ahora yacía sin vida entre sus brazos.

Mañana tendría que enterrarla, mañana sería la última vez que observaría su bello rostro, que vería su hermoso cuerpo, así que tragándose el llanto y el dolor que llevaba dentro, limpió sus labios y su mentón, los cuales estaban impregnados de sangre, y le puso uno de sus camisones, abrazándola fuerte, al menos quería pasar esta última noche a su lado.

"Aishiteru Kagome, siempre te voy a amar así no estés a mi lado", fue lo último que le susurró al oído para finalmente caer rendido ante el sueño al lado de cadáver de su mujer, después de todo había gastado muchas energías en la batalla, sus sueños siendo plagados de la bella imagen de su tenshi.

(4)

Kagome se encontraba en un lugar frío y oscuro, al que no llegaba nadie, ni siquiera un sonido. Recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido y como de un momento a otro las fuerzas habían abandonado su ser, al pareces había fallecido.

Simplemente no lo podía creer, no podía creer que después de dar a luz a sus pequeños hijos y de tener al hombre de su vida tan cerca, hubiera perdido la vida así como así. No concebía si quiera aquel pensamiento, provocando que el llanto se apodere de ella, ella no quería morir, no merecía morir aún no era su tiempo, pero después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, estaba comenzando a entender que tal vez era su hora.

No podía escuchar nada, no podía ver a nadie, seguramente todos ya se habían olvidado de ella y lo mejor era que se dejara llevar, pero cuando estaba a punto de seguir aquel pasaje luminoso que se abrió ante ella, unos ruegos llenos de dolor y tristeza llegaron a sus oídos. _"Dosuhite koishi, doushite", "porque Kagome, porque me dejaste solo, ore no tenshi, ore no usukushi", "aishiteru Kagome, siempre te voy a amar así no estés a mi lado"._

"Esa voz", pensó por unos segundos en los que su mente parecía haberse nublado completamente.

"Sesshoumaru", exclamó, estaba sufriendo, estaba sufriendo porque no la tenía a su lado, estaba sufriendo porque la haba perdido. "iie, dame, no puedo no puedo morir tengo que regresar, tengo que regresar con mi Sesshoumaru y con mis bebes", gritó en el lugar vació y oscuro en el que se encontraba cuando de pronto sintió como una gran cantidad de energía era liberada desde su cuerpo, "kami sama onegai, dame una segunda oportunidad", rogó antes de que fuera sacada de golpe de aquel horrible lugar.

(5)

Abrió los ojos mientras tosía fuertemente, su garganta se encontraba completamente seca, sus músculos estaban adormecidos y sentía que no se podía mover.

Sacando las pocas fuerzas que tenía logro mover un poco su cuello para observar lo fuerte que la cogía su taiyoukai, al parecer no tena intenciones de dejarla ir y eso simplemente la enternecía, pero lo sorprendía un poco que no se hubiera despertado con toda la bulla que hizo, pero era obvio, haba gasta mucha energía en la batalla contra el mal nacido de Naraku.

Quería darle una sorpresa y podía ver que estaba comenzando a amanecer, así que haciendo su mejor esfuerzo escapó de fuerte abrazo de su esposo, necesitaba a sus bebes, los quería con ella, quería tenerlos entre sus brazos, amamantarlos, así que con cautela salió del dormitorio desplegando con gran esfuerzo sus alas, para no hacer ruido.

Podía percibir la presencia de sus niñitos, y cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, abrió las puertas de aquel dormitorio, observando a sus amigos, a sus compañeros de aventuras, durmiendo.

Sango cargaba entre sus brazos a su hijo y la sacerdotisa Kikyou con su pequeña niña acurrucada en sus brazos, seguramente los habían estado cuidando, lo cual provocó que una sonrisa se plasmara en sus hermosas facciones, pero ahora era tiempo de que regresaran con su madre, así que con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie los tomo en sus brazos escuchando al inuhanyou murmurar entre sueños su nombre. "Inu no baka, tu olfato nunca falla", susurró saliendo de ahí, al parecer su inuyoukai ya estaba despierto y algo alterado, sería mejor darle la sorpresa de una vez.

(6)

Sesshoumaru despertó inmediatamente cuando percibió la falta de su Kagome, haciendo que su inu se vuelva loco nuevamente.

Quién se había atrevido a mover el cuerpo de su mujer sin que él se diera cuenta, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir a destrozar todo lo que tuviera en frente hasta encontrar el cuerpo de su amada tenshi, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió dejando ver a la mujer de su vida cargando a sus pequeños hijos levitando mientras sus blancas y grandes alas la ayudaban a sostenerse.

"Ya estoy aquí", le dijo con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo de sus ojos, mientras una hermosa sonrisa esbozaba en su rostro y el taiyoukai se quedó ahí congelado por unos segundos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Kagome?", preguntó algo dudoso, y la muchacha dejo a sus dos cachorros sobre la cama tirándose sobre su esposo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. "Gomen ne Sesshoumaru, gomen ne, jamás, jamás te dejaré solo jamás", le dijo mientras lloraba en su hombro, y el taiyoukai sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, levantándola y llevándola a la cama, acomodándola en su regazo, mientras la tenshi bajaba la parte superior de su camisón para amamantar a sus pequeños que se acababan de despertar, uno en cada busto.

"Koishi, me diste el mayor susto de mi vida, te amo", le susurró dándole un beso en la frente.

"Yo también Sesshoumaru", le respondió la muchacha quedándose dormida con sus dos bebes en brazos para la tranquilidad del taiyoukai, no se explicaba como sucedió lo que sucedió, pero definitivamente estaba agradecido con kami, el que le haya devuelto a su tenshi simplemente no tenía nombre. "Arigatou kami sama", dijo observando hacia el cielo cuando comenzaba a amanecer, el sueño se había esfumado completamente, ahora solo quería observar a las tres razones de su existir.

(7)

Horas más tarde su agudo oído pudo percibir los agiles y rápidos pasos de su pequeña hija, al parecer ya estaba despierta y causando problemas, y en menos de lo que él pudiera haber parpadeado podía percibir que se encontraba justo en la puerta de su dormitorio esperando ansiosa el permiso para poder entrar. Era cierto, ella no había estado enterada de todo lo que había sucedido y la verdad era mejor que se quedara así, para que atormentar a una pequeña niña con cosas que no tenían importancia.

"Pasa Rin", dijo en un tono firme, resistiendo las ganas de reir al observar como la pequeña niña hacía su mejor esfuerzo para abrir las grandes puertas y seguidamente correr a toda velocidad hacia la cama.

"No hagas mucho ruido que Kagome se encuentra descansando", la pequeña niña arrodillada en la gran cama hizo una pequeña 'o' con sus labios al digerir la información, observando a los nuevos pequeños que estaban en los brazos de su oka san, provocando que una gran sonrisa aparezca en su rostro.

"Son los hermanitos que Rin chan tanto quería?", pregunto ansiosa esperando que la respuesta sea lo que ella tanto anhelaba.

"Hai Rin, son tus hermanos", respondió el taiyoukai para la alegría de la pequeñita quien comenzó a saltar de lado a lado, "Rin tiene hermanitos, Rin tiene hermanitos", lo que provocó que la tenshi se despertara a observar el espectáculo.

"Rin chan ohayoo", dijo mientras bostezaba y su taiyoukai le daba un beso de buenos días en los labios, "ohayoo okaa san, eto eto eto…", balbuceó la pequeña niña haciendo reir a la tenshi para el deleite del inuyoukai, "que sucede Rin chan?", preguntó muy divertida la tenshi.

"Cómo se llaman los hermanitos de Rin chan?", al escuchar la pregunta la pareja se miró el uno al otro, buen punto, aún no habían decidido eso.

El taiyoukai observó cuidadosamente a sus dos hijos, el varón tena el cabello plateado, sus ojos eran dorados, iguales a los de él, y en su frente llevaba la luna creciente característica del clan de los inuyoukais, pero las marcas de su rostro, y eso fue algo que lo sorprendió eran idénticas a las de su padre, unas líneas de color indigo gruesas e irregulares, "Inu-Taisho", murmuró sin querer y Kagome sonrió, también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

"Inu-Taisho entonces", le respondió a su taiyoukai, "y nuestra hija como se va a llamar?", preguntó el taiyoukai, si él había escogido el nombre de su hijo intencionalmente lo justo era que su tenshi escogiera el nombre de su hija.

Kagome la observó por unos segundos, era una belleza de niña, su cabello era negro como el de ella, mientras que en su rostro al igual que su hermano llevaba la luna creciente en la frente y sus parpados al igual que los de su padre maquillados naturalmente de magenta, a diferencia de los de su hermano que estaban maquillados de un color azul claro, pero lo que le sorprendió era que llevaba una sola linea magenta a los lados de sus mejillas y sus ojos eran grises como los de ella.

"Ai", murmuró, haciendo sonreír al taiyoukai, "tu hermano se llama Inu-Taisho y tu hermana menor se llama Ai", le dijo el taiyoukai a la pequeña niña quien sonrió sentándose al lado de su padre político.

"Inu-Taisho y Ai, Inu-Taisho y Ai", cantaba la pequeña niña haciendo reír a sus padres mientras los bebes balbuceaban, cuando de pronto las puertas del dormitorio fueron abiertas de improviso dejando ver al grupo de youkai y humanos completamente sorprendidos mientras un pequeño renacuajo hacía una serie de reverencias a su señor pidiéndole perdón por la intromisión.

(8)

Ni bien despertaron sintieron la falta de la presencia de los bebes y comenzaron a preocuparse, yendo a buscar a los gobernantes de las demás casas para comentarles lo sucedido.

Todos se juntaron llenos de preocupación, no iba a ser fácil darle esa notica a Sesshoumaru, pero cuando todos habían reunido valor y se estaban dirigiendo a los aposentos del gran taiyoukai pudieron escuchar desde afuera las suaves risas de una mujer.

Sin dudarlo dos veces la taijya reconoció la voz de su hermana menor, "Kagome, Kagome esta viva", prácticamente gritó con emoción corriendo a abrir la puerta con un inuhanyou igual de alegre atrás, acompañado del joven monje y la sacerdotisa mientras los youkais se miraron confundidos decidiendo seguir el barullo, ahora parados frente a la cama sin poder explicarse aquel milagroso fenómeno al cual no pretendían buscarle explicación.

"Baka baka, que susto nos diste a todos, Kagome eres una descuidada", dijo Inuyasha sonriendo observando el rostro agraviado de su amiga, "OSUWARI" gritó la tenshi riéndose, mandando al suelo a uno de sus mejores amigos, haciéndole el menor daño posible, observando como todos reían junto a ella y su esposo llevaba consigo una expresión que parecía divertida, mientras que el hanyou se levantó cruzando los brazos delante de él, no sin antes sacudir su ahori, murmurando un simple "keh".

"No lo puedo creer, Kagome sama, como es posible", pregunto aún muy sorprendido el monje recibiendo como respuesta la sonrisa de la tenshi. "no lo se, simplemente estoy consciente de que Kami escuchó mis ruegos".

Sesshoumaru observó el rostro de completa felicidad de su tenshi al estar rodeada de todos sus seres queridos y cuidadosamente se las arregló para rodear su ahora diminuta cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos, apoyándola en su pecho, mientras sus pequeños cachorros descansaban en su regazo.

"Aishiteru ore no tenshi", le dijo por primera vez en voz alta sorprendiendo a más de uno ante la abierta demostración de afecto, provocando que la joven se sonroje, enterneciendo a más de uno con su inocencia, "aishiteru mo", le dijo la tenshi besándolo mientras todos aplaudían a su alrededor.


	15. Epílogo

Kagome no poda estar más felíz y no poda haber sido más bendecida, definitivamente estaba en su destino el haber perdido su hechizo para ocultar su verdadero ser, si no como hubiera podido conocer más a fondo a su querido Sesshoumaru?. Quién se iba a imaginar que las cosas terminarían así verdad?, y al observarlos a todos una vez más una idea se le vino a la cabeza, si no se equivocaba todavía quedaba una foto en su cámara.

"Jaken", llamo al pequeño renacuajo quien prácticamente voló hacia su señora, "hai hai Kagome sama digame", le dijo con una reverencia haciendo reír a la tenshi, no estaba acostumbrada a semejante cosa, "por favor busca en mi mochila un pequeño aparato negro y cuando lo tengas parate al frente de la cama".

El taiyoukai levantó una ceja observando sospechosamente a la luz de sus ojos, "Kagome", le dijo en un tono de advertecia y la muchacha simplemente le sonrió mostrándole todos sus dientes, una sonrisa pícara propia de la niña que se encontraba jugando con sus cachorros a su lado.

"Ustedes acérquense", les dijo a los demás quienes se acomodaron alrededor como pudieron.

"Kagome que demonios te traes entre manos", preguntó Inuyasha, el había visto ese aparatito endemoniado muchas veces y si estaba en lo cierto pronto tendrían un retrato prácticamente hablado de todos ellos, "listo Kagome sama, ahora que?", sorprendentemente el gami había logrado posicionar la cámara correctamente, pero todos fueron interrumpidos por cinco youkai entrando a toda velocidad a la cámara real.

"Kagome sama Kagome sama esta viva", gritaban los gemelos guardias de la puerta mientras tres hermosas youkais corrían trepándose a la cama, abrazando a Rin, eran las hijas de Jyoura.

"Rin chan, Kagome chan, las extrañamos mucho", dijeron las tres a la vez, y Kagome que estaba dando instrucciones al gami silenciosamente esperó a que los gemelos se aproximaran con el permiso de su señor, quien no pudo evitar pensar en que jamás en su vida hubiera creído posible ver a tantas personas y youkai reunidas en su dormitorio.

"Oigan pueden voltear un segundo a ver a Jaken, parece que le pasa algo", en ese instante todos voltearon a ver al gami y en menos de dos segundos una extraña luz salió del aparato, dejando a su paso un extraño pergamino cuadrado, y Kagome en menos de un parpadeo dejó a sus pequeños bien seguros en la cama observando el papel.

"Salió muy bonita, aunque todos tienen expresiones graciosas", nadie más que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha entendían lo que estaba diciendo, así que todos comenzaron a acercarse para observar el misterioso papel, pero la tenshi desplegó sus grandes alas, "si la quieren ver atrapenme", dijo sacándo la lengua, mientras salía a toda velocidad del dormitorio con un ejército detrás de ella.

Sesshoumaru ahora parcialmente solo en su dormitorio, no pudo evitar que una hermosa sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, sus dos pequeños hijos dormían tranquilos a su lado, su mujer estaba viva, además simplemente no podía creer lo que su tenshi logaba con las personas, tenía corriendo detrás de ella a su pequeña hija humana, a las tres pequeñas pero respetables hijas del youkai de las sombras, a dos de los más temidos y poderosos youkai de todo Japón, un monje budista, una exterminadora, a un muy poderoso hanyou que vale la pena decir era miembro del clan de los inus, a dos de sus mejores soldados, y ahora a él, el gran y letal youkai del oeste, el temido Sesshoumaru la perfección para matar, jamás había sido tan felíz en sus largos años de existencia.

.

Quinientos años en el futuro, aquel colosal palacio seguía en pie ahora remodelado como una inmensa mansión y en el gran comedor se encontraban almorzando el gran taiyoukai del oeste para el cual los años no habían pasado ya que seguía exactamente igual, la hermosa tenshi la cual estaba en las mismas condiciones de su esposo, su hijo mayor Inu-Taisho, quien haba resultado ser la viva imagen de su abuelo, sentado con su mujer, una hermosa neko youkai y su hija, a la que le puso Rin en memoria de su hermana humana.

En frente estaba su hermana Ai, quien resultó ser igual de bella que su madre, sentada junto con su esposo, un ookami youkai y su hijo al que le puso Miroku en memoria de aquel monje que se convirtió en uno de sus mejores tios.

"Oka san, después de tantos años no puedo dejar de ver ese cuadro, me causa tanta gracia", dijo la hija de la tenshi refiriéndose al gran cuadro que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Kagome sonrió observando aquel cuadro mientras se paraba con ayuda de su esposo, ya que nuevamente estaba esperando cachorros después de tanto tiempo, observando el taiyoukai y su mujer aquel hermoso retrato, mientras abrazaba a su mujer y le daba un beso en la frente, "verdad que si?", respondió Kagome, como olvidar ese día.

En la foto ella se encontraba sentada acurrucada en su taiyoukai como siempre con esa expresión ilegible en el rostro con la pequeña Rin abrazada a su lado izquierdo sonriendo esa gran sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes, sus dos pequeños hijos en el regazo de su tenshi, mientras que parado a su lado cruzando los brazos y con una expresión testaruda se encontraba su hermano menor, y al lado de su tenshi la exterminadora arrodillada en la orilla de la cama con una expresión de estar diciéndole unas cuantas verdades al monje que se encontraba parado a su lado sonriendo de manera pervertida cogiendo con su mano derecha una marca roja de tamaño regular en su mejilla.

Tres pequeñas youkais repartidas en la cama, prácticamente posando para la foto, su padre parado al lado del monje con su inseparable báculo y arrodillado delante de él Kyoura increíblemente sacando la lengua, al gami que tomaba la foto, mientras que finalmente al otro lado se encontraban arrodillados los dos gemelos miembros de su ejército, sus mejores guardias abrazándose.

A decir verdad todos habían salido con sus expresiones características, "una hermosa pintura en realidad", murmuró el taiyoukai del oeste besando a su hermosa tenshi, y todo gracias a las alas de un ángel que se desplegaron para ir a toda velocidad a curar a su pequeña muoume hace ya tantos años.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ligero grito de su tenshi, "Mi señor, …", el taiyoukai parecía estar alarmado, "se me rompió la fuente".

Sin pensarlo dos veces el inuyoukai cargó a su mujer corriendo a toda velocidad hacia uno de sus autos para llevarla al hospital con sus dos hijos detrás de él, pasando por el lado de un inuhanyou y dos taiyoukais que venían trayendo bandejas de comida.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo", murmuró Jyoura sonriendo mientras los tres iban a sus respectivos vehículos rumbo al hospital.

 _Fin_


End file.
